A demon's game
by Lady Alea
Summary: Summary: What would happen if a bored demon lord decided to play a game with his little brother? Poor Kagome finds herself in the middle of a brother rivalry and she has the choice of who will be the victor. Sess/Kag and Inu/Kag. Lemons and Limes later.
1. Chapter 1: The game begins

Hi everyone! This is my first fic so don't yell too much. Its just not nice :) I wrote this late at night so its not going to be all that great. No beta either. If you like review if you don't don't read. I haven't decided on wether to put in Lemons and Limes yet so let me know what you want.

**Disclaimer: I own none of the Inu cast of caracters. If i did i wouldn't be writing this right now;)**

Chapter 1: The game begins

The soft chirp of a cricket and the swish of the wind were the only sounds that could be heard over the countryside. Trees swayed in the wind and small fires burned in the huts of a cherry little village. A yellow light, brighter and more defined than a fire, glowed on a small hill just north of the village next to the forest known as that of Inu-Yasha. A young girl of seventeen lay on her stomach wrapped in a sleeping bag. A flashlight was on beside her and two textbooks were sprawled on the ground in front of her.

Kagome Higurashi loved the peaceful feeling she got in the feudal era of Japan. It was so much calmer than the hustle and bustle of Tokyo. The peace was a welcomed comfort and the alone time was an added bonus. So far Inu-Yasha hadn't noticed she was missing so the over jealous hanyou had not come for her yet. School, that was what she was trying to do before thoughts of the Inu-hanyou had snuck into her head. The books before her seemed to be in a different language, she could barely understand the words. Kagome chuckled at her inside joke; of course the books were in a different language for they were her English books. Not like she would really need it, here in the past America hadn't been discovered just yet and the girl didn't plan on going to England or anywhere else.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" An angry voice demanded from behind her, "What if a demon had of been out here? You would have gotten yourself killed!"

Of course Inu-Yasha didn't believe she wasn't strong enough to fend for herself. He had to be the hero always keeping her safe. That is as long as Kikyo was not in the immediate vicinity. All the Inu had to do was see those soul catchers and he was off looking for the clay miko.

"I was doing my school work so I could go home tomorrow and do my exams," Kagome growled back at Inu-Yasha. "Its finals and I'll be gone for two weeks so don't even think about coming after me!"

The hanyou flinched at the coldness in Kagome's voice, he hadn't really expected that. "You can't go off for two weeks Kagome. What about the shards? We have to find the rest. Those tests can wait."

"Those tests are apart of my life Inu-Yasha," Kagome felt so tired. They had been at this argument for two years now and it was getting old. "You were with Kikyo earlier, why don't you ask her to find those shards for you? She should be just as good, she is the original after all."

With her final comment Kagome rolled herself out of her bag and marched off towards the village huts with her blanket in one hand and her textbooks and light in the crook of her other arm. All the while she stomped to the village Kagome was muttering obscenities at a certain hanyou. Kaede was cutting up herbs when Kagome arrived at the small living quarters. Sango, Kirara, and Shippo were asleep on one side of the center fire and Miroku sat on the opposite. The monk had a red mark on his cheek and was nursing a bump on his head that had no doubt come from Sango when Miroku had tried to grope her, again.

"Is something wrong Kagome," Miroku noticed the miko's slight distress. The messy brown haired monk knew who had caused it but thought it best to allow Kagome to tell him herself.

"Stupid Inu," Was all the girl would say as she laid her bag beside Sango and took Shippo from his spot on the ground and laid him on the soft comforter. The fox kit curled up into the warmth of where Kagome had laid before. Once sure the kit was still asleep Kagome went to sit beside Kaede and help her with the herbs. "I have to go back to my time tomorrow for some tests. I have to stay there for two weeks so I can at least have a shot at finishing my eleventh grade year. Inu-Yasha of course only cares about that stupid gem. I know the Shikon is important but so is my life, I won't wait around for him forever."

"Listen to me ye lass," Kaede took the knife Kagome had and put it away least the miko get angry enough to throw it at the hanyou if he was to enter. "Inu-Yasha might not be the smartest boy but he does care about ye. Don't be so hard on him, Kikyo meant a lot and he still cares for her yes, but you aren't her and in time he will realize Kikyo is gone and he has more in life waiting for him than he would in death."

"Lady Kaede is right," Miroku agreed. He hated it when Inu-Yasha and Kagome fought; he, Sango, and Shippo along with Kirara were the ones who suffered. "Two weeks is a long time but if it is what you need than we will all wait for you here. Just be a little lighter on Inu-Yasha it is nearly the new moon and he will lose his powers. That is what has him on edge."

"I know," Kagome felt her anger fade. She just wasn't one to stay mad, there was no use in it. She did care about Inu-Yasha and knew she would wait for him even if she said otherwise. Love could do funny things to a person. "I just need a little time with my family in the future that's all. It's been almost three months since I have gone back."

"Ye be right," Kaede said as she placed her newly cultivated herbs into a basket. "Yer mom needs to see you every now and then."

"Smoldering like that isn't going to make tomorrow come any faster," Sango sleepily mumbled as she turned and stretched to her full height. "Just rest for now, we can discuss it in the morning."

Kagome knew when she was beat and went to her bag and snuggled in with Shippo.

A very loud smack and a thud woke Kagome up, she smiled to herself. It would seem that Miroku and Sango were at their morning routine of grab and slap.

"Finally up are you?" Sango asked cheerfully. She stood over Miroku's crumpled unconscious form. "Inu-Yasha is still upset about your departure and decided he was going to hunt in the woods on the opposite side of the village from the well."

"Which means he'll be waiting at the well for you," Shippo chirped as the young fox took a bite from whatever Kaede had made for breakfast. "I don't know why he thinks we don't know what he plans. He does the tough guy thing every time you leave."

"It's just his idiotic way of caring," Miroku said with a smile as he stood and dusted his robes. "You know he won't wait for two weeks before coming to get you." Miroku's hand inched towards Sango but the tajiya beat him there. Or at least her boomerang did. With a sigh Kagome looked down at Miroku's face down body. As many bumps on the head as he had gotten Kagome couldn't see how he wasn't mentally disabled by now. "I know but all I can do is try."

"Just remember to bring back candy," Shippo stuck his request in as Kagome took her somewhat depleted bag and headed out the door.

Villagers waved and greeted the miko as she left the small town. It was nice to be cared about by so many people. If only Kikyo would just go away. At the thought Kagome mentally slapped herself; it wasn't like her to be that way. Even if Kikyo wasn't supposed to be here and even if the clay pot did have part of Kagome's soul there was not any hatred in the young miko's heart to wish death on the dead miko.

The forest was chilly and the short skirt that Kagome wore didn't keep the icy air from her legs. Shivering Kagome continued towards the well, as she rubbed her arms the miko didn't bother to feel the aura of her silent watcher.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru sat in a high tree, he had been given a rumor by Jaken that his younger brother lost his hanyou form during the new moon and he wanted to see if it was true himself. Not that he would take the Tetsusaiga. It wouldn't be honorable to steal such a sword from a human whelp that was unable to defend himself. Not that it was any different even when in hanyou form. Inu-Yasha was just weak all the way around. The icy lord sat waiting for the hanyou to appear. The next day was that of the full moon and Inu-Yasha's energy had to be gauged before and after the transformation.

Crunching leaves and twigs made the demon lord look down from his spot. The human wench that stayed so loyally with his brother was on the path that led from the village to the old well that was in the forest's center. Sesshomaru smirked to himself; his idiotic half-brother really was careless. A human miko was a sure target for demons. An idea sparked as Sesshomaru watched the girl. Inu-Yasha cared about the wench; if a certain girl was to die Inu-Yasha would indeed suffer. It was a weakness that would be easy to exploit. The miko was foolish for not watching herself. Sesshomaru silently dropped from his tree and followed her for a few meters thinking about how he should go about killing the miko.

Kagome stopped a few feet away from the well. The hairs on her neck stood up as she felt the piercing glare of her stalker. Turning she dropped her bag as her eyes fell on the demon lord not ten feet away.

"S-Sesshomaru!" she stumbled backwards in shock.

"Very careless miko," Sesshomaru's face was emotionless which add to Kagome's fear. He would kill her and not even care. "Where is my idiotic half-brother?"

The realization struck Kagome. Inu-Yasha was mopping about her departure and probably was waiting for the right moment to come after her. That moment was not now. The well was nearby only a few feet away. If she could get there and go through she would be able to escape Sesshomaru for she was sure that he wouldn't be able to pass through it. Without thinking Kagome turned to run, but before she had made a step a sharply clawed hand was wrapped around her throat and she was lifted from the ground. Sesshomaru had moved faster than she could see and managed to get in between her and the well.

"I asked you miko, where is my brother?"

Robbed of the ability to breath Kagome could only gasp, "I don't know."

If his grip wasn't tight enough before the demon squeezed harder digging his claws into the back of her neck. "Did you say goodbye to him?"

Was the demon playing with her? Kagome could have sworn she saw amusement in the lord's eyes. She didn't answer. Her own hands were pulling at her captor's warm fingers in a vain attempt to free her crushed throat.

The girl struggled in his iron grip and Sesshomaru couldn't help but laugh inwardly at the foolish girl's attempt. The miko had spoken to him disrespectfully many times before and the demon was considering teaching the girl her place when yet another thought occurred to him. Inu-Yasha would grieve for a while but end up moving on. If Sesshomaru was to take the girl prisoner his brother would spend a great deal of time worrying over the fact that he didn't know if she was dead or alive. It would be entertainment for awhile after which he would kill the girl.

His decision made Sesshomaru allowed his poison to seep from his claws. Just enough to burn the girl and cause her to fall unconscious but not enough to kill her. He would do that in time.

Kagome felt the skin on her neck burn and the vapors invaded her nose. She just had to insult Inu-Yasha didn't she? This was definitely the Kami's way of paying her back. Her last fading image as she blacked out was of an evil smirking demon lord.

Once the girl was unconscious Sesshomaru gingerly lifted the miko into the crook of his arm and summoned his youki cloud. Taunting his brother would be much more interesting than watching the fool turn into a human. He had left Jaken and Rin a days travel away so there was plenty of time to lead his brother on. If he was careful this game could go on for weeks. There had been no sign of Naraku so there had been a lack of things to do; torturing Inu-Yasha was always a fun pass time. First on the agenda was to show Inu-Yasha that the girl was with him. Where was the boy? Trees and clearings passed beneath him as Sesshomaru searched for his brother. Normally a trick like this was beneath the lord but involving the hanyou he would let it pass this once. The village was his first sight, houses and humans was all he could see. The half breed was not there. As the lord passed over the small village many of the people cried out in shock at the demon's presence. A satisfied smirk parted Sesshomaru's lips, they should fear him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Miroku sat outside of Kaede's hut currently splitting firewood. There was a good sized pile nearby but since there was nothing else to do (Sango having went to find Inu-Yasha) the monk figured he might as well continue his job. Lifting the ax he was using Miroku felt the cold shiver that accompanied a powerful youkai's aura. Looking upwards Miroku nearly passed out from worry when he not only saw Sesshomaru but he saw Kagome cradled in Sesshomaru's right arm.

"Sango!" Miroku cried as he headed for the forest that she had went into, his firewood forgotten.

Shippo heard Miroku's panicked cry and had rushed outside to see what had happened. What he found made the little fox come close to having heart failure. Sesshomaru was just above the forest with Kagome in his arm. Miroku was running towards him with his staff and Sango had just appeared with her boomerang from the forest's edge Kirara beside her. Inu-Yasha however was nowhere to be found. As fast as his legs would carry him the kit sprinted to the spot his two friends were at. In dread the fox looked at the demon lord who held his adopted mother.

"What's Sesshomaru doing with Kagome!?" Sango panted as she held her chest. Upon hearing Miroku's cry she had ran towards the village.

"I don't know," Miroku gripped his staff. He wouldn't be able to use the wind tunnel since Sesshomaru was holding Kagome. The situation looked hopeless.

"We have to get her down!" Shippo was ready to go after the demon himself, "Where is Inu-Yasha when you need him?"

Sesshomaru was unable to locate his younger brother but the other members of the group had gathered below. "Tell Inu-Yasha if he wishes to have the girl returned he must come for her himself." His piece said Sesshomaru willed his cloud into the direction of his ward and retainer. The game would begin soon.


	2. Chapter 2: The main piece

Hi I'm back, can't get rid of me that easily ;) I have a little advice for any aspiraring author, no matter how desperate you are to finish a chapter never take your laptop to your cousin's birthday party at the zoo. i didn't know but i found out quick that monkeys love laptops. It took the zoo keepers two hours to get it back. They tried to trade crap for it (Literally).

**Disclaimer: I am in no way shape or form an owner of any Inu-Yasha characters. It would be cool though if i did.**

Chapter 2: The game piece

Kagome's neck hurt, a lot. Her vision was blurry and she found it hard to move. What had happened to make her so stiff? Thoughts of her encounter with the demon lord flooded back to her. Was she dead? If she was heaven wasn't where she had gone .Her cheek was on something hard and cold. Wasn't hell supposed to be all brim stone and fire? The sound of running water was in the background of her mind. Okay she was positive hell didn't have any rivers. If all of that wasn't enough the laughter of a little girl drummed at her ears. So hell was out. If she wasn't in heaven or hell then where was she?

"Miss Lady are you up yet?" A small voice squeaked right in her ear and a small hand nudged her cheek.

Kagome fought the urge to swat the hand and focused her energy on just sitting up. The sudden movement made the miko's head swim and she fought the temptation of retching. Her blurry vision began to sharpen and she found herself lying on the roots of a large tree. The sun was up and bright and there was the smiling face of a cute little girl not a foot away.

"Hi!" The girl's voice hurt Kagome's sore ears. Not noticing the older girl flinch the little one rocked back and forth on her heels and looked as if she wanted to ask Kagome a question. "Rin is Rin. What's the pretty lady's name?" The question was rushed and the girl tugged at her slightly tangled hair. The small ponytail on the side of her head added to the little girl's cuteness.

"Leave her be Rin," The cold drawl of Sesshomaru came from a tree a few paces away.

Reluctantly the girl turned and ran off into a field of flowers next to the camp. Kagome could see Jaken, Sesshomaru's toady(pun intended), holding a large pile of blossoms. The flowers dwarfed the little demon and reminded Kagome of Shippo when he went all out to cheer her up with flowers after Inu-Yasha had angered her. The only difference was Shippo wasn't a slimy little toad.

A shiver that told Kagome she was being stared at made the miko turn fearfully towards her kidnapper. The molten golden eyes were cold and uncaring and Kagome got the feeling the demon was thinking of ways to kill her.

"Why didn't you kill me?" She asked meekly finding only a hint of courage in the face of such a deadly stare.

"I wish to see Inu-Yasha's reaction," Sesshomaru said simply his voice low and held a hint that he did not wish to be questioned.

Reining in her tongue Kagome looked back out over the field in an attempt to rid herself of the creepy feeling she got from the ice block of a lord. The feeling didn't fade however.

Sesshomaru watched the little miko in silent amusement at the fear he could feel radiating from her being. She truly was afraid of him, this was a good thing for most creatures human or youkai stayed alive through fear.

The girl was doing her best to ignore him. Normally that would not bother the demon but since it was Inu-Yasha's wench it was a large insult for her to ignore him but dote over his brother. He did not want affection; so long as she feared him she wouldn't truly ignore him. Rin had run up to the girl and roused the miko from her involuntary nap. As long as the wench was with them she would be expected to help Jaken watch the over active child. Jaken was currently occupying Rin but soon the girl would want her new 'friend' to play. That would be an entertaining sight.

"Milord," Jaken moaned as he temporarily escaped Rin and approached his master. A crown of flowers decorated his bald head and a few petals were stuck on his small haori. "Why must we have another human? One is enough. Besides she is your brother's wench." A flying stick nailed Jaken in the forehead and sent the toad rolling. He came to rest spread-eagle at the base of Kagome's tree, his eyes unfocused and a small smile on his face. As little Rin's danced around his head Jaken's question went unanswered. Rin, who had witnessed the assault, realized her original playmate wasn't coming back. Not hesitating she ran back to the tree and when Sesshomaru didn't tell her to leave the miko alone Rin tugged on the elder girl's hand.

"Miss Lady," She asked innocently. "Will you play with Rin until Jaken finishes his nap?"

Happy for a reason to run from Sesshomaru's death glare Kagome quickly agreed. The cold feeling didn't disappear as she was led into the field but it was reduced by the distance.

"Can Rin know the lady's name?"

Kagome looked down at the child that gripped her wrist tightly. She really was cute. No wonder Sesshomaru let her follow him. But wait wasn't he a cold blooded demon that hated humans? Why then did he let the child stay? An how come Jaken seemed to care enough about the girl to play with her? Was it possible that this girl Rin had some how changed the two? No it was just a product of being abducted by a psychotic demon lord.

"My name is Kagome, Rin."

A happy light came into the child's eyes and she smiled sweetly. "Is Kagome going to stay?"

Slightly startled at the question Kagome found herself unable to answer. How could she tell this girl, that worshipped Sesshomaru, her idol had kidnapped her against her will? It would crush the child and Kagome wasn't the kind of person to do that.  
"I don't know." She finally answered truthfully.

The light slightly faded and the girl let Kagome's hand go, "Will you still play with Rin?"

"Of course," For some strange reason the miko couldn't stand the idea of the cheerful little girl to be depressed. "What do you want to play?"

Sesshomaru sat with his eyes closed. He could hear the conversation between the two girls and decided that Rin would be better off having another girl to play with instead of the toad. Why did he even care if Rin would be happy? He didn't. It would save him the headache of listening to Rin's complaints about Jaken not playing with her like she wanted, and Jaken's complaints of the girl being too obsessed with flowers.

Jaken had begun to stir and mumbled something about foolish humans. Sesshomaru having slightly enjoyed the break from Jaken's constant grumbles sent another sedative in the form of a rock to give the toad an extended snooze.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What in the hell do you mean Sesshomaru has Kagome!" Inu-Yasha had been in a rampage ever since he had returned to find out about the kidnapping. "How did that bastard get his hands on her!?"

"Calm down Inu-Yasha," Sango yelled at the panicking hanyou. She was about to give him a knock on the head with her boomerang. "From the way he put his instructions I don't think he plans to kill her just yet. If we run off after her tonight we would be vulnerable. With you in human form we can't risk anything Kagome really would be in danger if we all got killed."

"I think its best ye listen to them Inu-Yasha." Kaede stood at the entrance to her hut, Shippo beside her.

"What do you know, old woman?" Inu-Yasha snarled angrily. He hated it when the others ganged up on him. Human form or not he couldn't just let Sesshomaru get away with taking Kagome.

"Inu-Yasha you know just as well as we do that without your sense of smell there is no way for us to possibly follow Sesshomaru." Miroku was in a futile attempt to calm the angry half-demon but was unable to effectively do so with words. There for he used the head of his staff. Being in human form Inu-Yasha was unable to block the blow and ended up in Miroku's signature belly down position. "We have to think rationally." Of course Miroku's 'rational' talk consisted of his hand on Sango's bottom so that he could think better. He soon followed Inu-Yasha into the dirt.

"Sango do you think Kagome is okay?" Shippo was worried about his mother figure. Ever since the fox kit had joined the group Kagome had been there for him through thick and thin. It was Shippo's turn to be there for her, where ever there was.

"I hope so," Sango said sadly. Kagome was like a little sister to her and if Sesshomaru hurt her then the next time they encountered him the demon lord wouldn't escape like he usually did. "I just hope the rules to Sesshomaru's little 'game' don't call for the main piece to die. If he wants to taunt Inu-Yasha he probably won't kill her until after we find him."

"All we can do is hope," Kaede looked towards the forest as she spoke. _'Please be okay young one_.' The elder miko prayed silently.

Dragging both of the still unconscious men into the hut and setting Kirara as a guard outside the group could only wait until dawn and see what the next day would bring.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Miss Kagome what is that thing your carrying? What do you have in it? Why is it so big?" Rin had been spouting out questions for a few hours now. Her current barrage was concerning Kagome's pack that Sesshomaru had thoughtfully brought. Why she didn't know. Right now however Kagome was hoping Sesshomaru would tell the little girl to be quite like he had before but he made no indication he planned to do so. Hell he didn't really indicate anything, he just walked along in silence the only noises being Rin's questions, Jaken's exasperated and agitated sighs, and the occasional snort from one of the two headed dragon Ah-Un's heads. "Can Rin see what is inside?"

"Maybe when we stop next time," Kagome was tired and couldn't think of a better answer to give. Five hours of walking and only three hours of sleep was starting to get to Kagome. They had stopped a few times but it was only long enough for Rin to find food. Thankfully the girl had given Kagome a few lessons in locating good roots and berries.

Only seconds later Sesshomaru stopped abruptly and Kagome had to jump backwards to keep from bumping into him. She didn't really want to die but a sure way would be for her to be her normal clumsy self. "We will camp here," Was the only words Kagome and the others got. There was no feeling behind them.

Not waiting for anyone to speak Sesshomaru disappeared into the woods. Did he not expect her to run? Or was he just that arrogant? The thought of escaping was a short lived hope when she remembered the speed that the lord had used to stop her from getting to the well. This time he wasn't going to let her live she was sure of it. It had begun to get dark too. Forest demons or Sesshomaru. Kagome would rather brave the forest. Rin however decided to examine the contents of the large bag.

Jaken being the ever know-it-all pretended he knew what most of the stuff was for. Even if it hadn't been invented yet. Rin discovered candy and the rest of the evening was spent trying to get the girl to go to sleep.

Sesshomaru left his followers after giving Ah-Un strict instructions to make sure the girl would stay put. What fun was the game going to be if the other player wasn't given the rules? A visit to his brother would get the game going. Right now Sesshomaru was the one with the all important game piece.


	3. Chapter 3: The rules

Hi, i've decided to update. I haven't gotten any reviews and its a little depressing :( I hope i do have some readers. On a better note i think i can update everyday if i try to. I love reviews though and i hope to get some.

**Disclaimer: If you haven't seenit the first two times i guess you won't see it this time either. :) I don't own any characters in the story. I might own some of the future ones but for now i don't.**

Chapter 3: The Rules

"Inu-Yasha!" Sango yelled for the hundredth time. The hanyou had ran on ahead when he had found Sesshomaru's trail and left them all behind. Since Kirara was so large in her true form traveling through the woods was a rather hard act. "If only I could sit him!"

"Can't Kirara track him just like Inu-Yasha is tracking Sesshomaru?" Poor Shippo was stuck clinging to the fire neko's flowing mane as she bounded through the trees.

"That's a good idea," Sango hadn't thought of trying it. "It seems Kagome's intelligence is rubbing off on you Shippo." She gave Kirara her instructions and the cat soon headed in the direction she could smell Inu-Yasha.

"I hope our hanyou doesn't be his usual stupid self." Miroku was clinging to Kirara as well, with the speed that the cat was traveling if the monk tried to grab Sango he would be tore away from his ride. "If he makes Sesshomaru angry enough then Kagome could be the one to pay."

_'Keep yourself calm Inu-Yasha,'_ Sango knew her wish wasn't going to come true. Inu-Yasha didn't have a calm bone in his body. "There is a clearing ahead." Sure enough on her word a large opening appeared in the trees.

"I hear Inu-Yasha," Shippo felt his heart jump. The other voice was defiantly Sesshomaru and neither of them sounded friendly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Inu-Yasha found a faint trail of Sesshomaru on the well's path. It was mixed with Kagome's so this one defiantly would lead to them both. The trail stopped abruptly however and Inu-Yasha remembered the others saying that Sesshomaru had flown off with Kagome. The track he was on was useless. His damn brother wasn't stupid no matter how much Inu-Yasha said so.

A cold chill and the deep forest scent of Sesshomaru reached the hanyou. It was to close and to strong to be anything other than his kidnapping brother. With a snarl the half-demon took off in the scent's direction not even bothering to wait for the others. He ran blindly not caring that branches and briers tore at his skin and clothes. Sesshomaru was not going to walk away with his head this time.

The trees parted into a clearing and Inu-Yasha was hit with the sun's full rays. Having been in the dark forest for so long the brightness took a moment to get use to. Sure enough his elder brother sat lazily on a log at the clearing farthest side.

"It seems your humans gave you my invite."

"Shut up Sesshomaru where in the hell are you keeping Kagome?"

Sesshomaru smirked at the younger demons question, "She is where I put her dear brother."

A deep growl escaped Inu-Yasha's throat, "She had better be safe you bastard."

"She was when I left," The ice in Sesshomaru's voice gave Inu-Yasha the satisfaction that he was annoying his brother.

"Why did you take her?"

Sesshomaru pondered for a second trying to think of a good way to test his brother. "I was bored."

Baring his fangs Inu-Yasha took a step forward fully intending to attack Sesshomaru. That is until a very large piece of curved bone hit him in the head and sent him sprawling. "You should wait until after we find out where Kagome is before you kill him." Sango jumped from Kirara and ran to where the hanyou had landed.

Shippo and Miroku dismounted as well and Kirara went back to her little neko self. All three came to stand by Sango and the dirt bound hanyou. Sesshomaru snorted at Sango's talk of killing him and watched the little reunion with no interest.

"Its time you learned humans are a hindrance little brother," Sesshomaru hadn't made a move to stand up from his log so the others saw no need to go into battle stance. "How well will you be able to fight without your miko? Can you even fight without her? If you need her to win then you are weaker than I thought. Trust me I did not think you were very competent to begin with."

"Isn't a trick like this below you?" Miroku helped Inu-Yasha to his feet but never broke his eyes away from the demon lord.

"Perhaps," Sesshomaru's answer was smug as he sat back against the tree behind his log and watched in amusement at the frightened group. "Perhaps I just want to teach my 'Little brother' a lesson."

"Shove your lesson Sesshomaru," Inu-Yasha snarled. He truly hated the arrogant demon. "Just give me Kagome back."

"I will give her back if you can find her."

"Alive?"

"My dear Inu-Yasha, that detail is up to you."

Shippo coward behind Sango's leg along with Kirara. Tears stung his eyes at the thought Kagome might not be returned alive. "Sango ask how Inu-Yasha can keep her alive."

Sesshomaru heard the foxes request without the aid of the tajiya, "if he can beat me in a square fight without her then I will give her back. My word is my honor."

It was true, Sesshomaru had always kept his word good or bad. "Fine lets fight then."

"Not here not now," Sesshomaru didn't want to let Inu-Yasha off of the hook just yet. "You must first find us." Finally Sesshomaru stood up and turned his back on Inu-Yasha. "Don't make me wait." Before he could get a retort Sesshomaru summoned his cloud and left Inu-Yasha to take in the ultimatum.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Is this how you score?" Rin kicked the soccer ball that Kagome had found in her pack. The white and black sphere shot across the flowery field right at Jaken who was actually enjoying the role of goalie.

Jaken's body wasn't much larger than the ball so when ever he caught it the toad rolled into the arch of wood they were using as a goal also. "Foolish child." The green demon boosted, "There is no way a human like you could beat me."

It was now Kagome's turn and the toad visibly gulped. Rin had a hard kick so the elder girl probably did too. Sure enough Jaken was not only rolled into the goal but was sent into the bushes a good ten feet away. None of them noticed the demon lord who had returned.

Sesshomaru had walked in on a strange sight. His two wards and the miko were playing with a ball that was made from a material that he had never seen before. Unlike the normal brown rawhide balls this one was white and black with a shiny sheen to it. Ah-Un lay watching the three one of its heads asleep and the other intently following the game. Jaken as it seemed was also being used as a ball if the bruises he had were any indication.

The miko was laughing and Sesshomaru found himself watching her. Rin seemed happy as well. For a moment Sesshomaru forgot the past and could have sworn they were mother and daughter by the similarities. Shaking the stupid thought from his mind Sesshomaru seated himself beneath a tree.

Jaken broke away from the torture he was in and stumbled beaten and bruised towards Sesshomaru. "Milord how long do you think the miko will be with us?"

"Do you not like her?"

For a moment Jaken hesitated before he remembered Kagome was a human, "Of course not my lord! She is no more than a lowly human!"

Jaken's hesitant pause gave Sesshomaru some insight but he thought no more of it. "We're leaving."

The lord had said his instructions loud enough for the two girls to hear as well. Not truly wanting to follow the demon Kagome was dragged into action by Rin.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Are you sure the trail leads through here Inu-Yasha?" Miroku stood behind the Inu. Sango and Shippo watched them from a hovel's porch as the hanyou all but rubbed his nose in the dirt.

"I can't stop Miroku," Inu-Yasha had to admit he was exhausted. Once Sesshomaru had left, the group had followed him as far as they could. Two exhausting days of travel and they didn't seem any closer to finding the miko. "Kagome needs me. I have to be there for her, I promised to protect her and that's what I'm going to do damn it!"

"Just like before Inu-Yasha we want to find Kagome just as much but if we continue and find Sesshomaru you wouldn't be in a position to beat him," Sango had her curved bone just in case a minor intervention was to occur. "If you lose Kagome will be the one who gets hurt."

Not one to listen Inu-Yasha continued his sniffing without hearing Sango. Shippo who had been sitting silently decided to take matters into his own little hands. He didn't want Kagome to get hurt and he didn't really care if Inu-Yasha did so a restriction spell would have to do.

"Hey Inu-Yasha," Shippo innocently said. "I think I found something."

Being the gullible demon he was Inu-Yasha had to investigate. As soon as he put a hand on the ground Shippo slammed one of his totems onto the appendage and slapped on a restriction sutra.

"I never thought you would be stupid enough to fall for that again," Shippo was on his bottom nursing a bump on his head that had been put there courtesy of Inu-Yasha's free hand.

"You little imp get this thing off of me!" Tugging fruitlessly the hanyou began to try and grab Shippo who was taunting him from a safer distance than before.

"Fall for it again?" Miroku watched Inu-Yasha struggle with a small smile on his face, "You mean this has happened before between you two?"

"When we first met, I put him under the same spell and then went after the Thunder Brothers." Shippo, pleased with his work returned to sit beside Sango.

"It will give us all a little rest," Miroku found himself for the first time in quite awhile not wanting to touch Sango. He was worried, they all knew of Sesshomaru's coldness and Kagome's mouth. If only she would stay in check and not lose her temper, Kagome might or might not be alive when they found her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome shifted uncomfortably, not only was she setting on a tree root she had Rin curled up with her head in her lap. They'd stopped for the day not far from a stream and no matter how hard Kagome tried Rin refused to leave the elder girl's side. The miko figured it was because for so long there hadn't been a woman for Rin to look up to. Even so Kagome really wanted a bath and with Rin asleep there was no way to get one. She couldn't get a bath, she wasn't sleepy, so maybe now would be a good time to work on English. Not that she thought she would live long enough to use it.

The nearly empty sack she had was in the crevice made by the roots next to her. Doing a very good juggling act Kagome managed to pull it free without waking the sleeping girl. Balancing her books on the roots and holding her pen in her mouth she began the annoying task of translation.

Jaken sat leaning against Ah-Un watching the miko. She was just as bad as Rin when it came to talking. Neither of them had shut up no matter how many times he had told them. Truly he saw no reason for his master to keep the humans around.

At the back of the little demon's mind he was actually rather fond of Rin, if she was forced to leave then the toad would be miserable. He would never admit that out loud however, his master hated humans and that was what Jaken would do as well. Still the miko had been with them for four days now and in that time she had thumped him on the head enough times to give the toady a grudging respect for her.

Sesshomaru checked the surrounding forest before settling against a tree to watch the other members of his entourage. The look on his brothers face was very satisfying indeed. Inu-Yasha was going to prove himself one way or another, in the end the hanyou would die none the less.

Rin's snores tugged at his attention and the demon turned his gaze to the two girls. For the past four days Rin had stuck to the miko like glue. The longer the girl did that the harder it would be to either kill the miko or give her back. The miko was interesting though. Currently she had two very well made books resting beside her. Just like the ball she had in her possession they were of an odd make that he did not recognize. Hard covers of a strange board and pages that were not handwritten or printed in the sloppy way that the writers of the continent made them. Curious he found himself standing and walking to the tree she rested against. Lifting Rin and laying her gently against Jaken and Ah-Un he returned to the stunned miko and sat on the root beside her. Being higher than the girl, since she was in the space between the roots, he looked over her shoulder to see the books.

"These books are not familiar to me. Where did you get them miko?"

"I got them from school," The less information she could give him the better. Kagome didn't want to give Sesshomaru any ammo he could use against her or Inu-Yasha.

So the girl was educated, "The language is similar to that of the farthest reaches of the continent. Many of the words differ. What language is it in full?"

Kagome was surprised, this was near the most Sesshomaru had ever said that was directed at her personally. "Its English, a lot of people speak it where I come from."

"The way you dress is it customary where you come from as well?"

The tone in the demon's voice told Kagome he did not like the attire she wore. Good it bugged him. "Only the ones who go to my school."

"You can read?"

Did he think she was stupid? Kagome then remembered most women here didn't know any more than cooking, cleaning, and raising children if that. "Fairly well, English isn't my native language so its difficult for me to understand."

The information he had just received made Sesshomaru think. The girl beside him not only spoke the language of the island but was able to partially understand that of the continent? Reading was another thing that he questioned most women here could barely talk properly.

"Read."

Kagome looked up at the demon. Had he just demanded that she read to him? "W-Why?"

"Because I told you to."

Wrinkling her brow Kagome sighed. That was probably the best reason she would get from him. "In the English language a sentence structure is different. The describing verb goes in front of the noun it describes instead of after." She read it in broken English but was proud of the fact she could make out the words.

"Translate it."

Again with the demands, couldn't he for once ask nicely? Of course not, he was a demon lord so in his eyes he was above her. Apparently women's rights didn't exist here. "It says that in English the describing words like bright or tall go in front of the noun a person, place, or thing. Kind of like, the tall mountain." Wow she sounded really smart! Mark one for Kagome. Since Sesshomaru didn't know modern English he wouldn't look down on her less than perfect pronunciations.

His curiosity was getting the better of him. Sesshomaru debated with himself upon asking more questions but decided he would drop a few later. If the miko knew he was quizzing her she might not tell him the truth. For now he could smell the peaceful aura that accompanied facts and he had obtained enough answers to muse over for awhile.

Not bothering to move he sat and silently watched the miko, all the while attempting to decipher the alien tongue.

Kagome was annoyed by the cold gaze that Sesshomaru was giving her book. It was hard enough for her to understand it on her own but with an evil kidnapping demon beside her it was impossible. "Could you not look over my shoulder please?" expecting to here a sharp retort she was surprised to feel the second text book she had to be taken from her. Not that she needed it.

For the next hour or so they both sat studying, one trying to learn for her tests and the other just because he didn't like the idea of a woman knowing it when he did not.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Do you think we should let him free yet?" Sango asked concerning the restrained hanyou. Every time they stopped Inu-Yasha had to be secured.

"In the morning Sango," Miroku was at the door to the small hut they had managed to get themselves. Thanks to Miroku's 'exorcism' of a sick princess they had been given shelter for the night. Inching closer Miroku managed a feel of Sango before he was sent to bed early.

"I hope Kagome is okay," Shippo murmured as he curled up with Kirara in the huts corner. "You think Sesshomaru has hurt her?"

_'I wish I knew Shippo'_ Sango thought sadly. "I'm sure she's okay Shippo," She reassured the fox kit. In her heart she was afraid, what if Sesshomaru decided to change his rules.

Review thanks:

**firevixen73- I'm really glad yo like the story:) Thats the kind of things that makes one all warm and fuzzy inside. I'm glad to have people like you reading.**


	4. Chapter 4: Hide and Seek

I've decided to update! Just so no one gets confused the reason why the different character views aren't seperated is because thanks to my original laptop being destroyed (See chapter 2 for that story All i have is my mom's desktop and thanks to the cheap family i have i've got nothing but notepad to save this thing in. As soon as i recieve my new laptop i promise it will be easier to understand. Also i need a beta if anyone is interested, my english grammer leaves a lot to desire. Enough of my rambling i know no one wants to hear my silly problems : 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of the other characters. Heck i can't even keep my laptop safe.**

Chapter 4: Hide and Seek

"If you do that one more time Shippo I swear I'll kill you," Inu-Yasha was busy chasing the little fox around the trunk of a large tree and didn't notice the branch Sango held out in front of him.

"We have their trail Inu-Yasha," Sango scolded the hanyou who lay on the ground cursing everyone, "Following Sesshomaru is easier than we thought. Maybe he is trying to make us follow him. It could be a trap, Sesshomaru wouldn't hesitate to make his little game harder for us."

Miroku turned to look back over the path they had traversed. It was mid-day and the way back was lost. It was forward or nothing. "Is there any place you know of that Sesshomaru would take Kagome? He did say you have to find them. Maybe it is a place you know of as well as him."

Sitting up and rubbing his nose the hanyou glared at his friends, "How should I know where he is going? Most of the places I could guess at wouldn't interest him." after a moment of silence Inu-Yasha jumped to his feet surprising the others. "Father's castle!"

"You're father had a castle?" Shippo's interest was perked. With Kirara between him and the hanyou the fox kit was brave enough to stop running.

"My mom told me about it once," Inu-Yasha forgot about his run about for the moment. He shaded his eyes from the evening sun and looked towards the west. "My father was the lord of the west. General of the Inu demons. He had a strong hold somewhere in the western lands that he used as a base in the event of war. Sesshomaru is the oldest so he inherited the title of lord of the west so I bet he got the castle too. I've never been there since father died the same night I was born."

"If you've never been there then how do you know it really exists?" Shippo asked the wrong question at the wrong time. Once more remembering his original chase Inu-Yasha resumed his attempt to catch Shippo.

Kirara meowed as she watched the two and Sango let her head thud against her boomerang. Miroku was laughing halfheartedly. They were all scared.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I need a bath," Kagome had finally had enough of her bathless days.

Sesshomaru didn't stop or answer her. Beginning to get upset Kagome found she wanted to give the arrogant demon a good hit. If it wasn't for Rin being there and the fact Sesshomaru could kill her with only a flip of his wrist she would have.

"Is complaining all you humans do?" Jaken tugged on Ah-Un's reins as he led the beast along the path they currently traveled on. "Truly I see no reason to keep creatures like you around." The sharp tap of a rock on Jaken's head made the toad squeak. Kagome was sure that Sesshomaru had more of a habit of hitting Jaken than an actual way of scolding him. "S-Sorry milord."

"I want a bath too," Rin said. She sat on top of Ah-Un and was looking down at Kagome who walked just behind her lord.

Still Sesshomaru didn't make any sign he had heard them. Gritting her teeth Kagome kept herself in line. Inu-Yasha would be coming for her, she knew he would. The hanyou had after all promised to take care of her. What would happen then? Would Rin be sad she was gone? Jaken and Sesshomaru wouldn't care but poor Rin. The child had been raised by Sesshomaru and Jaken for so long and then when she did find a mother figure the woman would be taken away. That would hurt them both. The head that Kagome had figured out was Ah hit her in the shoulder as if to say we'd miss you too. Smiling Kagome patted the nose. Wait what was going on? Was she getting attached to the little group? Even Jaken wasn't as annoying as she thought he would be. Granted they didn't get along very well but that came from their initial encounter in the InuTaisho's grave.

While in her thoughts Kagome didn't notice Sesshomaru stop and she was forced to jump back in order to avoid hitting him again. "There is a hot spring near-by. If it will stop your infernal complaining we will camp here. Take Rin with you."

So Sesshomaru had heard. At least he wasn't deaf. Not wanting to have the cold demon change his mind Kagome grabbed her bag and helped Rin get down from her spot. Heading in the direction Sesshomaru indicated the miko was relieved when she did in fact find a hot spring. Not that she believed Sesshomaru would lie, it wasn't in his nature. Nope when he said he was going to do something it pretty well meant he would. Dying for example, when he said he was going to kill you he usually did. Inu-Yasha was an exception to that rule, only time would tell if that promise would come true.

"The water smells weird," Rin leaned close to the small pool her nose wrinkled in disgust. "It smells like the camp fire."

Running her hand over the outer rim of the rocks Kagome found her fingers smelled like charred wood. "Its sulfur, probably from the vent that heats the spring." Since the water was only flowing with a soft current bubble bath wouldn't help to much. Nearby was a clump of rock lilies. The hot spring gave them a good supply of mineral rich water that made them vibrant. A god send. Gathering the flowers Kagome dumped the petals into the water. Before long the sweet aroma of lilies wafted through the air.

Watching Kagome Rin couldn't help but run her hand in the water. A glossy film covered it and made the skin soft. "What is this Miss Kagome?" She asked rubbing the small fingers of her hand together.

"It's the oil of the flower petals," The miko couldn't help but laugh at the funny face Rin had pulled at the smell of the oil. "Its good for the skin and has a pleasant smell. It'll keep the sulfur from making us smell worse."

"OH! Can Rin get in yet?"

"It should be ready," Taking out her shampoo and conditioner Kagome removed her cloths and got in with the little girl. Since Rin was just a child and a girl at that it didn't bother the miko to take a bath together. "Come here Rin so I can wash your hair."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I don't believe its here," Miroku held his head in his hands. It had seemed the group had traveled through the same area before. "You said yourself that Kagome's scent faded out a ways back."

"Quit being stupid Inu-Yasha, If Kagome didn't come through here then we should go where she has been!" Shippo was getting angry with the hanyou. The longer that Sesshomaru had Kagome the more likely he would hurt her. If they kept going the way Inu-Yasha had led them then Kagome's scent trail could be lost for good. "Lets go back and look somewhere else. Your dad's castle might or might not exist. Kagome and Sesshomaru do. So get your head out of your butt and confess you have no clue where we are!"

Inu-Yasha made a move to hit Shippo but was stopped by Kirara who had transformed on Sango's order. "I'm taking Shippo and Kirara." Sango told the two men. "You guys travel by land and we'll go by air. Maybe we'll have better luck that way."

"Agreed," Miroku made a move before Inu-Yasha could decline. Sango turned to mount and found Miroku was saying goodbye. Unfortunately for him his method got him a good slap. "I'll miss you too Sango." Miroku sat on his bottom rubbing the raw spot where Sango's hand had made contact.

"Hentai!" Sango growled to herself as she got situated on her ride. "Just stick to their trail for now Inu-Yasha. If Sesshomaru does take her to this castle then his scent would lead you there. If Kagome gets hurt because you two slack off then I'll personally send you both to the afterlife."

Both monk and hanyou shirked away from Sango's cold warning, she was almost as scary as Kagome. Shippo hopped behind the tajiya smirking at the other two because the warning hadn't been directed at him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Its about time you two finished," Jaken waved his staff at the two girls who had just returned from their bath. "Its nearly dark and demons wouldn't hesitate to eat the both of you."

"Since when do you care if we got hurt?" Kagome teased the imp knowing she wasn't going to be punished since Sesshomaru pretty much ignored her.

Unable to answer Jaken turned and snorted. He stomped off to feed Ah-Un who was nestled in the space between two trees. Rin, who's hair was still wet, took off to help Jaken with his self appointed job. Glad for a little alone time Kagome dragged her pack to a shady spot under a tree and sat it down to lean against. The sun had set and the twilight that accompanied the night had moved in. Drying the last moisture from her hair the miko rested as best she could under the unsettling stare of the golden eyed lord.

Doing her best to ignore the odd feeling Kagome buried herself into her English books again. Not long after she had begun Rin fell asleep against Ah-Un and Jaken had dozed off while lying sprawled on the ground where Sesshomaru had knocked him after a snide remark from the little demon. Ah-Un too was asleep leaving only the miko and the demon lord awake.

Just like before Kagome found Sesshomaru sitting beside her. He said nothing but just stared at her books. The rustle of cloth made the miko look sideways. A black kimono with blue dragons on the sleeve was tossed into her lap.

"You will wear that."

Kagome felt his demands were very rude. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"They are the clothes of a harlot and while you are with me you will dress in appropriate wear."

Yep, rude. Knowing not to back talk Kagome silently took the kimono and left to put it on. Upon returning she found Sesshomaru with her textbook again. He didn't look up from his studies so the cold glare she had been receiving was gone. At least one thing was going her way.

"This school of yours, where is it?"

This wasn't good. If Sesshomaru found out about the future then he would more than likely demand her to show him. She couldn't lie either, if he was anything like Inu-Yasha then he would be able to tell she was lying . _'Indirect information, Kagome.'_ she fished for a way to tell him without telling him.

"Tokyo."

A momentary pause gave Kagome a glimmer of hope. It was crushed when Sesshomaru gave her his next question. "This Tokyo, is it on the continent?"

Great he was as indirect as her. What was he trying to do? Make her slip into telling him more than she wanted? He probably knew she was avoiding answering his questions in full so he was asking ones that covered everything.

"No."

"Humph."

Good was he done? Please say he was done. Silence was her answer a sigh of relief was all that could be heard as Kagome relaxed.

Sesshomaru was anything but relaxed. He could tell the girl was hiding something. He had studied the continent and the small island beyond. Nowhere in those studies had he come across a place called 'Tokyo'. It wasn't on the continent and it wasn't on the Japanese islands or the one near the continent so where was it?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Do you see anything Shippo?" Sango rubbed the sleep from her eyes. It had been hours since they left Miroku and Inu-Yasha.

Soft snores were her answer. Shippo had fallen asleep quite awhile before, he was only a child and his effort had been much more than anyone else's. Might as well let him sleep. Kirara growled bringing Sango's drowsy focus on a clearing next to a hot spring. The sun was about to rise and there was nothing there.

"Kirara, what are you seeing?" Sango wiped the tears from her eyes that the icy wind had put there. "Do you smell Kagome?"

A sharp nod from Kirara raised Sango's spirit, "Lets get down there then!"

The landing was hard, Kirara being tired was unable to cushion the blow with her youki. Already stiff Sango more fell off of the fire neko than dismounted. Shippo had awoken on impact and followed his own nose to the base of a tree. A terrified gasp came from the little kit.

"What's the matter Shippo!" Sango's drowsiness was forgotten as she saw the horrified look on the demon's face.

Shippo turned to the tajiya with tears in his eyes, clutched in his paws was Kagome's school uniform. "Sango, please say its not hers."

"I wish I could Shippo," Sango felt tears well up in her own eyes. This time it wasn't from the wind. "Oh Kami, I wish I could."

"Sesshomaru's the best at hide and seek," The kits voice was little more than a low whisper. "Sango I don't like his game."

Thanks for the reviews!

**firefox73:** Thanks for the review! I love to hear good things. It makes me all fuzzy inside. Of course that could also come from two cups of coffee, a doughnut, and a bag of gummyworms ; I hope you keep reading.

**Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil:** I luv ur name! Thanks for your review.

**Foxxy1st: **I'm glad you added me to your list

**Knifethrower: **You don't have to wait anylonger! Heres what happens next Insert drumroll here

Side note: I know not much happened in this chapter but its all set up for the next one. I had to give the group a reason to go after sesshy with more of a vengance. Thinking he hurt Kagome gave them just that. Next chapter will be longer i promise. That action will begin. :)


	5. Chapter 5: Your move

Another update! So far i've stayed true to my word of a chapter a day! I have the next few chapters planned but after those ideas run out i'll need so suggestions. Drop a review on what you would like it it! Suggestions are more than welcomed. I'm done ranting so here is the next installment of Sesshy's twisted game. We got some action in this one. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of the Inu-Yasha story. If you don't know this by now you must have skipped my little intro. ;)

Chapter 5: Your move.

"That monster," Inu-Yasha slammed the Tetsusaiga into a tree. "Its my fault. I shouldn't have went after the castle first."

"You're right Inu-Yasha it is your fault," Miroku nodded sagely.

"I didn't mean for you to agree with me!" The hanyou yelled.

"What else are we going to do?" Sango held Kagome's uniform as if it was going to vanish.

Slumping to the base of the tree the hanyou was close to tears himself. If he had of just went to the well with her at the beginning none of this would have happened. Kagome would still be with them and they would be hunting for the jewel shards. Sesshomaru wouldn't win this game, even if it cost the hanyou his life Kagome would be returned alive and well. If she was dead then Inu-Yasha vowed he would strangle Sesshomaru until he brought her back with the Tenseiga.

"Sulking isn't getting us any closer to finding her," Releasing her crushing hold on the school uniform Sango looked around the small clearing. There was no proof that Kagome was hurt. No blood, no outwards signs of a struggle. Maybe the demon lord had only made Kagome change. He was a proper demon after all. The clothes that the miko wore weren't widely accepted here so that alternative wasn't out. "Is there any scent trail to follow?"

"Only a youki trail that ends at the edge of the forest over there," Inu-Yasha righted himself with a grunt and pointed in the direction of the clearings edge. "Damn Sesshomaru took to the air. He knew we were close and did it on purpose."

A sound slap made the hanyou and the little fox jump. They turned to find Miroku on the ground. "Come on Sango I just need something to take away a little of my fear."

"My bottom is off limits Miroku!" Sango lifted her bone threateningly, "If you touch it one more time you're going to regret it."

"Let's take to the air too," Inu-Yasha stared at his feet. It wasn't the time or place for the lecherous monk's ways. Until he found Kagome nothing would feel right. "Their trail isn't too old so I'd say they were here maybe an hour or so before we arrived."

"Can you smell her blood?" Shippo had jumped onto the Inu's shoulder and was waiting intently.

"No," Taking a deep breath Inu-Yasha suddenly dashed off in the direction of the hot spring that Sango had seen before landing. Sango followed with Kirara in her arms and Miroku wasn't far behind. Shippo held onto the hanyou's haori since the half-demon had ran off before the kit could let go. "Its here!" He exclaimed upon arrival. "I can smell her hair potion stuff. Her scent is all over here and Sesshomaru's isn't! The little girl that is with them was here too. Both of them went back but she was here!"

"Then maybe she wasn't hurt," Shippo tugged on Inu-Yasha's hair. "She just changed clothes."

Sango lifted her hand and looked at the somewhat ragged cloth. "Kagome left these on purpose. So that we could follow her, or at least know she was safe."

Kirara transformed and stood impatiently waiting for the others to get on. Sango quickly complied her fingers still interlaced with Kagome's outfit. Inu-Yasha braced himself for a good run with Shippo on his shoulder and Miroku mounted behind Sango on Kirara. Once making sure that Miroku's hands stayed with Miroku Sango gave Kirara the go ahead to launch. Kagome wasn't dead at least, they all hoped that it would stay that way.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Riding on Ah-Un was more fun than Kagome had thought it would be. Rin was in front of her holding the reins and Jaken held onto the tail in order to not fall off. At the ride's beginning Sesshomaru had tried to carry Kagome in order to make sure she stayed in place but when the miko panicked and gave him a good purifying burn the demon lord figured it best Kagome ride Ah-Un. The demon had forgotten that the first time he had flown with her she was unconscious. Silently, like usual, Sesshomaru floated in the lead on his cloud.

Only an hour of sleep made Kagome totter on the dragon's back. The great and powerful demon lord had made the group leave their spot only a few hours after settling in. The miko figured it was her friends that had come and that Sesshomaru was enjoying his cruel game too much to allow them to find her just yet. In case it was them Kagome had left her school uniform behind. Hopefully they would find it and know she was safe.

A gust of wind and a soft descent made the miko look down confused. They had only been in flight for two or three hours. Not enough time to get a good distance from Inu-Yasha and the others. So what was going on?

"Jaken, I'm leaving you in charge." Sesshomaru disappeared in a flash of silver back in the direction they had come from before the miko could question him.

"Well you heard Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken pointed his staff at Kagome indicating she was the one he was talking to. "It would be best if you obey human."

Tilting her head to the side Kagome smiled sweetly. Wide-eyed Jaken took a step back as Kagome lifted the hem of her Kimono and sent Jaken through the air with a swift kick. Let him tell her what to do!? So long as Sesshomaru wasn't here Kagome wouldn't be caught obeying no toad. About to stomp off into the woods Kagome found herself dangling from the dragon head named Un's mouth. Darn it all! Sesshomaru must have given it orders to keep her there!

Heading in the direction they had come from Sesshomaru backtracked over the original air trail they had come by and made sure that he left a noticeable path. The lord had seen the foolish miko leave her old clothes at the tree they had both sat under. Instead of reprimanding her he allowed the clue to be left. Showing up without the miko was going to drive his brother insane. Until Inu-Yasha had either learned his lesson or was dead the lord would continue the game.

Ah-Un would keep the girl from running. Jaken could barely manage Rin let alone a devious little miko like the one they had captured. For now Inu-Yasha was going to be angry if they had indeed found the miko's little 'gift' it was a perfect time to ruffle the hanyou's fur even more.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kirara flew low, so far no one had seen or felt Sesshomaru's demon aura or Kagome's holy one. Sango was on alert and refused to feel tired, Miroku was unconscious on the neko's back tied on with a length of rawhide (He got nervous again and Sango decided his method of relief wasn't up to her standards.) Inu-Yasha had Shippo on his shoulder and the two of them fairly flew next to the fire cat. Everyone was keen on finding the demon lord for one thing. That was to throttle him.

A surge of demonic aura made both Kirara and Inu-Yasha to lose focus and sent everyone to the ground in a pile. Lucky for them it was only a few feet down.

Miroku was still out and Sango was barely coherent from her fall. Kirara was knocked into her smaller form and could barely stand.

"Are you guys alright!" Inu-Yasha had made hard contact with the soil but he was more durable than the others and had only received a sore face from the impact.

"A soon as my head stops spinning," Sango raised her hand to her forehead and tried to focus herself. It didn't work to well and gave her no more than a throbbing headache for her trouble. "What caused that?"

"Sesshomaru!" Shippo cried as he bounced up from his spot on the ground. He had been thrown there when the hanyou had landed.

"Now's not the time to be blaming anyone," The half Inu turned to the little fox.

"No!" Shippo jumped onto Inu-Yasha's shoulder and taking the hanyou's face in his hands turned the demon's head in the direction the fox had been looking in. "He's coming!"

Sure enough the elder Inu appeared on the top branch of a nearby tree. Cold amusement danced in the golden eyes. "Having fun playing in the dirt are we?"

"Bastard! What have you done with Kagome!"

Sesshomaru elegantly allowed himself to float to the ground, "I know not of what you mean?"

"You damn well do!" With the Tetsusaiga drawn Inu-Yasha was ready to make his brother talk. "Tell me where she is or I'll kill you and go find her myself."

"Is that so?" The full blooded demon stood with a cold smirk directed at his brother. "What would you say if your wench was dead?"

Inu-Yasha fell back a step. He wouldn't have. "Where is she?"

"You care too much for these mortal beings," A growl was hidden in Sesshomaru's voice. "I grow tired of your insolence. I know not why father had any desire to bar your demon blood from killing you. In the end you will do so yourself."

"Shut your mouth!" Having enough of his brother's taunts Inu-Yasha rushed forward.

In a flash Sesshomaru had jumped aside and drawn the Tokijin. "You wish to play?"

Not answering Inu-Yasha searched for the scar of the wind. If Sesshomaru wouldn't tell him where Kagome was then the hanyou had no use for the arrogant demon. "Wind Scar!" Finding the path Inu-Yasha slashed along it.

To his surprise Sesshomaru drew back and lifted the Tokijin. A soft blue light erupted from the blade and as the demon swung pillars of swirling energy appeared blocking the wind scar. "Dragon Strike!" was the name Sesshomaru called.

Shippo, upon seeing this destructive scuffle tried his best to arouse Sango and the others from their stupor. If they didn't get to safer ground they would all be caught in the blasts.

"Can you move Sango?" The kit shook the tajiya as hard as he could.

"I don't think so," The exterminator hissed. "I landed on my leg and I think I may have broken it."

With Sango hurt and Miroku out it was up to Kirara and Shippo to save them. That was near a hopeless dependency. "Come on Kirara." Shippo urged the cat. Still unstable Kirara managed to stand and holding Sango's boomerang in her mouth moved the injured tajiya and the idiot monk.

With the others out of the way Inu-Yasha knew he could fight to his fullest without worrying. As the dragon Strike approached the hanyou charged his sword. Spinning he swung, "Backlash Wave!" The energy of Sesshomaru's own attack was doubled and sent back to its creator.

A soft golden light engulfed Sesshomaru as the demon lord tried to faze out of the path of his own blast. The attempt partially worked and let the demon avoid a head on hit. His right side however didn't make it out of the surges path and Sesshomaru's entire shoulder and side was scorched. Barely able to sheath the Tokijin Sesshomaru settled on a safe retreat. Inu-Yasha wasn't fighting to his fullest, the hanyou was worried for the loss of the only one who knew where Kagome was and wouldn't follow through on his threat of death. With his only arm unable to move and Inu-Yasha exhausted the effort of killing the hanyou would be wasted.

Seeing Sesshomaru about to retreat Inu-Yasha lifted his blade for another swing. His arms were heavy from the energy he had exerted in the Backlash Wave and didn't want to work for him. His older brother would get away and they wouldn't know anymore than they had come with.

"You are truly pathetic little brother," The snide remark from Sesshomaru didn't improve the hanyou's attitude. "I will tell you this, your 'Kagome' is still alive for now." The orb that Sesshomaru had became flittered through the air at a blinding speed.

The fact he had injured Sesshomaru was not much of a reprieve. Hurt or not The demon lord still had Kagome. If Inu-Yasha had angered the demon then the Kami's only knew what would happen.

"That went good," Sango lay on Kirara's back her leg in a makeshift splint she had crafted from two sturdy tree branches and the rawhide that had been used to bind Miroku. "She is safe at least."

"For how long?" Shippo glared at Inu-Yasha, "What if he decides to take out his anger on Kagome! Did you ever think he wanted you to attack him! He set it all up don't you see! He led us here and used us for his amusement."

"Shippo is right," Miroku had regained consciousness and held himself up with his staff. "As cold-blooded and cunning as Sesshomaru is I bet he did plan this."

"We'll be no good to Kagome right now," Sango felt her emotions drowning her. She was angry. Angry that Inu-Yasha hadn't went with Kagome to the well. She was sad, sad that Kagome was alone with the glacier of a lord. Afraid, afraid that Kagome would be dead when they did find her and finally she was in pain. Her leg was feeling as if a sword was present instead of her bones. "If we try to follow Sesshomaru there would be no chance of us winning in our state."

"I'm not about to let that bastard get away!" Inu-Yasha had put away the Tetsusaiga and tried to stand upright without shaking.

"I hate to say it," Shippo began. "But we have to trust Sesshomaru to not hurt Kagome until the next time we catch him." With another of his restriction sutras Shippo pinned Inu-Yasha to the ground and hoped he was doing the right thing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin was braiding flowers into Kagome's hair when the golden light that was Sesshomaru appeared in the shade of the forest's trees. He looked awful. The haori on his right side was near burnt off and the pelt around his waist and back was singed. The skin beneath both was scalded and slightly blistered. What had he been doing to get like that?

Jaken was the first to speak out loud, "Milord your arm! Its burnt!"

"I am well aware of that." Slumping down against a tree Sesshomaru closed his eyes. He would need all the energy he had to heal the injury. The Backlash wave was an unexpected occurrence. He had made a stupid decision and was now paying for it.

Rin knew better than to approach the demon when he was trying to heal himself. If she broke his concentration the hurt wouldn't heal. Still the child was worried and Kagome could see it. The miko was torn between what to do. Sesshomaru had kidnapped her, but he had also kept her alive and even given her a kimono. He had demanded that she tell him about her but Rin trusted the demon with her life and more. Jaken's attachment didn't really mean anything but the thought did pass through her mind of the little toad adoring his master.

She had burn cream in her bag, and it was medical strength. Kagome had to keep a big supply for when Inu-Yasha provoked Kirara into burning him. Should she give it to Sesshomaru? Knowing the demon he wouldn't accept it, yet she was still compelled to help him. Why she wasn't certain. Finding the cream in her bag she took it to Sesshomaru who just looked at the container coldly.

"I do not need your charity miko."

Arrogant! That what he was! Fine if he didn't want to use the cream he didn't have to. Instead of throwing the rounded container at the demon she slammed it on the roots beside him and went out into the field in a huff.

The miko's reaction to his comment slightly startled Sesshomaru, something that rarely if ever happened. Rin, he noticed was watching the miko with something akin to admiration in her eyes. That miko was not a good influence on the child. Disrespect such as that would be punished, that is as soon as the skin of his arm and side had repaired itself. The burn that he had gotten from her earlier had actually hurt worse than his current one even if the purifying blast hadn't really caused any outside damage. Yet why was she helping him? He had kidnapped her, threatened her life, threatened the life of her friends, demanded she tell him of herself, and made her change the unsuitable clothes she wore. The container she had tried to give him was there beside him though. He could make out kanji's that resembled those of burn and lotion. Either this miko had a big heart or she was incredibly stupid. The latter though for some reason just didn't seem right to him.

Jaken afraid to receive Sesshomaru's wrath in place of the miko took Ah-Un to water it. Rin had already ran to find Kagome so that she could finish the new hairdo she had started. With the others gone Sesshomaru examined the gift the miko had left and decided to try it. With only his right arm to use and it being hurt the process was rather strenuous, for a second he found himself wishing he had allowed the girl to apply it but that thought was quickly dismissed.The cool cream did indeed help, quite a bit actually. The slight sting of the bare skin had disappeared and the blisters were fading. Where had the girl gotten such stuff? It wasn't like any he had seen before. Her home 'Tokyo' was beginning to become a very interesting place for the demon.

His brother seemed to care for the girl but there was also the other miko to consider. The one who had sealed the hanyou to the god tree fifty years prior. The undead woman having been revived also held his brothers heart. What was so appealing about a clay woman? The attention his brother gave the other wench was unsettling. Kagome was alive, and in love with the boy. Was he so stupid that the love she had for him never occurred to the hanyou? Why in the hell was this Sesshomaru even thinking about the girl's unrequited love? If it was even that, for all he knew Inu-Yasha could very well love the girl too. Where had calling her Kagome come from as well? In his thoughts she had been only girl or the miko. What had changed? Why was he thinking so much? It was the purifying energy she had used on him earlier he was sure. Calling her a girl after a display of energy like that didn't seem fitting, at least not in his head. He would call her nothing but miko to her face.

Standing up Sesshomaru knew he couldn't stay where he was for long. Inu-Yasha was a fool and would come for him even though the hanyou was hurt as well. Only having his right arm and that being on the mend fighting the half-breed wouldn't be worth the time it would take to kill the hanyou. It was his brother's move now. Hopefully it would be a good one.

**Review Thanks: Since i got quite a few reviews i'll be answering and thanking my readers here instead of pm's.**

**DarkAngelRakell:** Thanks I luv to hear people luv my story.

**Redrabbit50: **Here's more! I update daily so not too long to wait.

**Knifethrower:** Yay! I rock! Thanks for saying so! I'm glad you reviewed again!

**Sesshomaru Is Fluffy Evil:** In this one Shippo gets some good news! Thanks for review 2.

**Firevixen73:** Thanks for another good review! I hope you keep reading.

**Sugar0o: **Thanks i try to stick to character. Only thing i have to figure out now is how to make Sesshy fall in luv without melting him into a puddle.

Our first insight into the mind of Sesshy. Maybe he is enjoying holding Kagome prisoner too much! An what about tokyo. You'll just have to wait until tomorrow


	6. Chapter 6:Messing with the miko

Updating again. In this one I have to admit I don't like Kikyo. Its not that I don't think the undead should be given a second life. (Rin, Jaken and the others raised by the Tenseiga that is.) I just think that those who don't have their own souls should give it back to the owner and leave. I have to credit Sugar0o on this one. I got some really good advice from her and I kinda used her idea on Kikyo and Inu-Yasha. I was wondering if i should make Kagome a demon. I know some fanfics make her one but i don't know. If you review tell me what you would like.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :( I'm not sad because not owning means not having to do any of the real work. I can read and goof around freely :)**

Chapter 6:Messin with the miko

Kagome lay curled up under the thin blanket that she kept in her pack. Finally Sesshomaru had stopped after nearly ten hours of flight. Ah-Un wasn't the most comfortable of creatures to ride upon but it was better than having to ride with the demon lord on his cloud. Kagome just didn't like the closeness that Sesshomaru had to hold her in order to keep her from falling. All of that was over for now, only the chill of the night air was her problem. Rin and Jaken slept against Ah-Un and even though the dragon had tried to make her sleep there too Kagome settled for her own little spot in the space between three trees. She had her blanket wrapped around herself and the leaves of the trees made a soft mattress and that was all she needed.

The cream she had left Sesshomaru was gone and his burn healed a while before. A satisfied feeling had settled around Kagome knowing that she had helped the demon. How that could have happened she wasn't sure but she felt good none the less. Her sleep was disrupted however when the container that had held the burn ointment was thrown on the ground beside her. Looking up she found Sesshomaru intently gazing at her. He had changed his haori somehow and looked as if he had never been hurt in the first place.

"Why did you give me that?"

When would he stop his demanding? All he had to do was ask nicely. "I'm not sure really."

Silence, "Thank you." He turned and walked away into the dark cover of trees.

Kagome's jaw had dropped. Had she heard right? Had Sesshomaru actually thank her? Lack of sleep, that was what had brought this on. Picking up the empty can Kagome had to smile, it was an odd occurrence but she'd take what she could get.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I'm afraid you'll have to go after Sesshomaru yourself Inu-Yasha," Sango winched as Kaede snapped the broken bone of her leg into place. "I won't be much help in this shape."

"Don't worry Sango," Shippo flexed his arm in an attempt to look tough. He jumped onto one of the herb baskets in the corner to make him taller. "I'll save Kagome! With out Inu-Yasha's help!"

"Says you runt," Inu-Yasha gave Shippo a sharp tap and sent the pup to the dirt floor. "All Sesshomaru would have to do is look at you and you'd run. He wouldn't even need a sword to step on you."

"Shut up Inu-Yasha!" Shippo jumped to his feet and glared at the hanyou. "Its your fault she got captured in the first place."

"Shippo, Inu-Yasha arguing amongst ourselves isn't going to help Kagome," Miroku was getting a headache from the shouts. "Sango is right. Hurt like she is there would be no way she could stand in a good fight against Sesshomaru."

"So what are you saying?" The hanyou didn't like the sound of what the others were implying.

"you'll have to go after her on your own Inu-Yasha," Sango gritted her teeth as the old miko tied the splint tighter. "As soon as my leg is better Miroku and I will come after you."

"What about me!" Shippo asked dejected. Obviously the others were ignoring him as usual. "I want to help Kagome too!"

"Go with Inu-Yasha," Miroku suggested. "If you want to go that is."

The fox kit snorted, "Right me go out in the middle of who knows where alone with Inu-Yasha? I'd rather stick my head in a bee's nest."

"If ye be wantin to save Kagome ye need to work together," Kaede was getting a migraine listening to the bickering just like Miroku.

"Fine," Inu-Yasha went to the hut's door and looked back at the others. "Just stay here Shippo you'd only get in my way."

Shippo growled at the hanyou's retreating back. Who'd Inu-Yasha think he is? Sesshomaru had already shown them he was smarter. If Inu-Yasha thought he could out plan the lord the hanyou would defiantly die. He Shippo as a fox was much smarter than the half-demon. He was a full demon after all. Even if Inu-Yasha was able to find Sesshomaru there was no way to know if Kagome was even with him. Inu-Yasha wouldn't think that through. There was only one thing to do now and that was for Shippo to go after Kagome himself.

Making sure the other three were occupied Shippo cunningly slipped from the hovel and scampered towards the woods. About half way there Kirara caught up to him with a small pack in her mouth.

"Thanks Kirara," Shippo laughed embarrassed he had run off without any supplies. Thank god for Kagome buying him the little bag that was a smaller replica of her own. "Don't tell Sango and Miroku until tomorrow."

Kirara made no move as to confirm her agreement but she did meow before running back to the huts. _'I'm coming Kagome, just hold on.' _he thought.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I don't know what kind of sick kicks you get from holding me hostage Sesshomaru but I'm tired of it!" Her temper had hit its limit and at this point Kagome was sure the demon lord would kill her anyway so why not make her grievances heard.

Sesshomaru stopped his walking but didn't turn around to her. Jaken was speechless and Rin was asleep on the back of Ah-Un who was afraid to make a noise.

The demon was silent. His thoughts weren't. The miko was tired of traveling with him? Did she even stop to think of what she would encounter in the woods without his protection or that of her bow? Her constant talking was annoying and her disregard for his title was grating. Fine if she wished to go out on her own then he would allow her. Of course he wouldn't let her go out completely alone, he would be watching from a distance. If he let her die now he would have an upset Rin and a moody Ah-Un to deal with and at the moment he was feeling the urge to kill something so he could relieve himself of two problems at once, the miko's attitude and what ever unfortunate demon that came within his striking range . The miko needed a lesson.

"You want to leave?"

Kagome was surprised at the question. There was a frostiness to his voice but the demon wasn't acting as if he was angry. What was he up to? "Yes."

"Do as you wish then."

"Fine!" Kagome turned off the path and marched into the woods.

Just dandy he decided to let her go after they had gotten over two mountains. They had traveled north west so she would have to find south east to get back to Kaede's village. It was evening so the sun was setting. Now was it rises east and sets in the west? She was pretty sure it was, so the village was to the east. That was just in front of her. Moss grows on the north side of a tree, so where was a tree with moss when you needed it? Ten minutes after she began she found a rock with lichen on it. Did the same principal apply? It would have to she had nothing else to go by. Getting her bearings and hoping they were right Kagome found a path that led in the direction she pretty much needed.

Half an hour of walking brought her to a spot on the path that had a large boulder on one side and a huge tree on the other. They both looked very familiar. She continued onward. Forty five minutes afterwards another rock and tree came into view. The resemblance was eerie. Well all trees and rocks looked the same didn't they? Half an hour more and there they were again. Kagome glared at the two structures as if she thought they were following her. Walking past them about ten feet she jumped and spun in an effort to catch them in the act. Neither of them had moved.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru followed the little miko into the forest after she had stomped off and he had led the remaining members of his band to a river bank. At the present time he was sitting in a tree watching the silly girl. Kagome was on her third round. The path she was on was at a continuous curve and connected with itself. Every time she made a round the miko would stop at a tree and a rock that seemed to mark her starting and stopping point. On the last round she had tried to catch her 'stalkers' red handed but had failed in that attempt. To think this Sesshomaru hadn't realized how amusing the little miko was.

Again with his thoughts on her. The only reason he was here was to feed his growing blood lust. That was it and the only thing that had kept the smart mouthed miko alive was his need of her in the game.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Inu-Yasha trudged through the woods. The poor plants were the receivers of his agitation. Blaming him were they? It wasn't like he had done it on purpose. It was Kagome's fault she got kidnapped, she was the one wanting to go back to that time of hers. Served her right. Kikyo would never of gotten herself caught like that. No his Kikyo would have fought Sesshomaru and won, Kagome was to weak to do anything right without his protection. Cursing his luck the hanyou kicked at every log that came into range. As soon as he found Kagome he was going to make her apologize to him. He was the one suffering from her stupidity.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Briers, why did they have to be so close to the ground? Shippo hopped from foot to foot as he tried to pull the small splinters out of the places they had stuck themselves. He had no clue as to where he was and at the current time he was to occupied that the location didn't matter.

After such a strenuous task Shippo had to sit and rest. He had found Kirara had somehow gotten the bow that held the collar of Kagome's uniform up into the small bag. With her scent it would be easier for the fox to find her. Idiot Inu-Yasha was following Sesshomaru. He would find Sesshomaru but there was no telling whether Kagome was with him or not. So the smart thing to do was to follow Kagome's trail that way they would find her. Grinning to himself about the stupidity of the abusive hanyou Shippo found himself set on the resolve of finding Kagome and defeating Sesshomaru all on his own. That would show the others he was more than just a kid.

The only question in the kit's mind was, where was here? He had went in the same direction as Inu-Yasha but he hadn't seen the hanyou since he started. _'Just hold on Kagome'_ he mentally promised. _'I'm coming.'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As Inu-Yasha tore through the trees he felt a chill in the air. A wispy creature of a pale blue floated by. It was one of Kikyo's soul catchers. That meant she was somewhere close by. Forgetting Kagome for the time being the hanyou followed the soul catcher to a small cave not to far away. There she was, standing in her white and red garb of the priestess. A light glow surrounded her as the soul snatcher gave its load to her.

She saw him as he arrived a small smile played on her lips. "Inu-Yasha," she whispered. "I'm so happy to see you."

"Kikyo," He couldn't help but go to her. Kagome looked so much like her, but Kagome was only a duplicate. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you," Kikyo laughed. "I needed to see you. Naraku has a new incarnation. I found out about it through my soul snatchers. It is still growing but soon he will be able to use it for another one of his plots." the clay miko looked away, "I was afraid he would use it on you."

Another incarnation! "Do you know what it can do?" Inu-Yasha wrapped his hands around the miko's arms and looked at her pleadingly.

"I don't know," Kikyo threw herself into the hanyou's arms. "It hasn't matured yet. It will be ready in a month or two." Pulling away Kikyo looked into Inu-Yasha's eyes, "I want to show you some where. Will you come with me?"

Hesitation, "I'm not ready to go to hell just yet."

"Do not worry Inu-Yasha," Kikyo laughed again. "I will not try to take you for I wish to kill Naraku first."

"I'll go with you then," Inu-Yasha agreed. As he turned away from her he didn't see the cruel smile that crossed the dead miko's face.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A rock hit the trunk of the tree that Kagome thought was following her. Abusing the wood was a good way to calm her down. Ten times she had went around the stupid path and it was just now that she realized that it was a circle. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She had been too mad at Sesshomaru to notice her mistake. Well it was finished now and that was that.

It had become dark and the forest was coming alive with sounds that made Kagome wish that she had brought her bow. Problem was Sesshomaru had grabbed her before she would of gotten the chance to go back and of gotten it.

The roar of water not to far to the right told the miko that a waterfall was close at hand. At least she would be able to have a bath. Being sure to stay in the spots without twigs Kagome made her way towards the sound. As she got close a snake like apparition swam through the air before her. A soul catcher? Was Kikyo nearby?

The waterfall fell from the top of a large cliff into a basin valley below. The river it formed snaked through the ravines curves and disappeared into the underbrush. The ledge Kagome came out on was midway up the thousand or so foot pillar of water. It gave her a breathtaking view of the canyon. Her breath was all but literally taken away when she saw Kikyo being carried by her snatchers into the valley below. It wasn't Kikyo that nearly stopped Kagome's heart but Inu-Yasha who descended to the ledge two or three hundred feet away.

What were they doing together? "Its amazing," Kagome heard Inu-Yasha say in awe.

"I thought you might like it," Kikyo hugged the hanyou close burying herself in his arms. "It is so peaceful."

Inu-Yasha just nodded, "It really is."

Kikyo looked towards Kagome and the young miko took a step back. The undead woman knew she was there! A satisfied smirk became apparent on the clay miko's face. A smirk that said all to well, 'I win.'

Backing away Kagome felt tears well in her eyes. How could Inu-Yasha do this. Shouldn't he be trying to find her instead of playing with a clay doll? Turning Kagome all but ran into Sesshomaru. He stood just behind her his cold gaze set on Inu-Yasha who seemed oblivious to the other two's presence. Turning he said nothing, Kagome followed him. He at least was constant.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru had sat and watched the miko until dark. It was amazing at how long she could stay mad enough to be blind to the fact her effort was being wasted. She had finally stopped and was pelting a tree with rocks as if she could kill it. Her attention was shifted towards the sound of a waterfall that was a few dozen meters away. Human hearing was so poor. If she had of just stopped before and kept quiet she would of noticed the sound long ago.

He watched as she tried her best to stay unnoticed while she snuck to the water's edge. It was ironic really, hiding when she was already being watched. If Sesshomaru knew how he would of laughed.

A soul catcher glided by and Sesshomaru became aware of a new presence. His brother's scent mixed with that of earth and death. Perhaps he had underestimated his brother, highly unlikely as it was. No, the scent was one of compassion an emotion that would only be directed at the undead miko.

While he was lost in thought Kagome had disappeared out onto a small cliff. If she got away while he was thinking about stupid thoughts his honor would be sorely bruised. Standing up he made to follow her, he decided to stay to the trees until he wanted to let the miko know he was there.

The air became tainted with the smell of salt. Kagome had come to a stop before the edge of her outcrop. Just below her was Inu-Yasha who held the other miko close. The salty smell was coming from Kagome. Moisture was on her cheek and he saw the pain in her eyes. Kikyo, the undead wench, turned and smiled at Kagome in a way that for some angered Sesshomaru. His brother truly was stupid. Holding a creature made of dirt and bones while one of living flesh stood just feet away from him.

Was it pity he felt? Anger? The description for the feeling was one he could not place. It was one he had never felt before, what it was he wasn't sure but it neither felt good nor bad. It was just there. For some unknown reason he let himself fall from the tree's branches and landed behind Kagome. The girl turned just as he did and she nearly ran into him. The look in her eyes gave Sesshomaru the urge to remove the two problems from the earth but that would only cause her to cry more. He began to walk away and knew she would follow. How he knew? He didn't have the answer to that question, just as he didn't have the answer to many others.

Reviews:

**Kanae14: **Thanks for catching my slip I try to read over them but without the help of a beta its hard. Thanks for putting me in your C2, i'm so happy!

**AlternativeAngel: **It would be funny to ridicule him for the burn cream i was going to but we all know Sesshy is one of those 'obey me or die' people. Of course even if people do obey him they would probably die

**Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil: **Thanks for another great review! To answer your question about Kagome getting angry it was because of her frustration over him kidnapping her and then when she actually thought to help him he denied it! She wanted to be nice to the bad guy and he said no.

**DarkAngelRakell: **I'm glad you liked the chapter!

**Tessa(Anonomous): **I found a way to seperate the views. I hope it doesn't confuse you anymore.

**Sugar0o: **you gave me some great idea's thanks!!!

There we have it! Sesshy doesn't know what love is! Kikyo is cruel and Inu-Yasha is his usual clueless self. Hope you enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7: The third player

Yet another update. I've gotten some great reviews! Several of them made me laugh. Due to a split decision on making Kagome into a demon I have decided to compromise. She will not become a demon, if that bothers you don't have to read (Please do.) I won't give her demon powers either being a miko that just ruins the point. Don't worry however for the compromise part will give her all she needs. You just have to wait and see. (Mwahahahahah, cough, gag, sorry bout that. Out of practice.)

**Disclaimer: Don't own it :(**

Chapter 6: Third player.

The hours since Kagome had seen Inu-Yasha with Kikyo seemed to drag on. Her spirit was down and nothing seemed right.

"Is Miss Kagome okay?" Rin had been fishing when Kagome and Sesshomaru had returned. Her legs and the hem of her little Kimono were soaked but she had a pile of about five fish lying in a piece of cloth near a rock on the river's edge. "you're not smiling."

As best she could Kagome summoned a smile for the little girl, "I'm alright Rin. Just a little tired is all." Tired was right. Tired of being second best. Tired of living in Kikyo's shadow. Inu-Yasha didn't see her, he saw Kikyo and the promise he made fifty years before. It was because of that promise that he kept her around that and the shards. She was his way of protecting Kikyo where he had failed so long before.

Rin got out of the water and shook the remaining droplets from her legs. For all the world Kagome thought the little girl was a cute petite water sprite. "Rin's tired too. Can Miss Kagome cook the fish?"

With a silent nod the miko took the pile of slimy creatures and began to clean them. She had done it before. Inu-Yasha had always called her a wimp because she couldn't stomach eating the fish whole. All of the insides had to be gone before she cooked it. That was why she never let the hanyou cook. He would just throw the entire thing in the fire and call it done.

Jaken had also attempted to fish but he only managed to get himself wet. Mumbling something about stupid fish the toad sat pouting against Ah-Un who had settled in for the night near the small fire Sesshomaru had allowed. The icy lord himself had gone off like he usually did. This occurrence had become so familiar Kagome dismissed it as one of the lord's habits. Rin had found some flowers somewhere and was watching the leaves float in the rivers current. Kagome had the feeling Rin could find flowers in the middle of a desert.

For a such a little child Rin could eat a lot. Three fish compared to Kagome's one. Jaken only ate a half of his and Rin ended up finishing that one too. After filling herself the small child fell asleep in Kagome's lap. The feel of the child in her arms gave the miko a funny feeling. It was just like the one she got when Shippo was cradled in her grasp. A feeling that she had to protect the fragile being no matter the cost. Was that maternal instinct? Thinking of Shippo made Kagome's heart wrench. She knew that Sango and the others would be fine. They were grown-ups. The little fox however was just a pup. He had attached himself to her not long after his own parents were killed and had tried his best to protect her since then.

Where was he now? With Miroku and Sango? He would never stay with Inu-Yasha the two of them didn't get along. A thought suddenly spiked her heart rate. Would Shippo be desperate enough to come after her alone? Knowing the kit he wouldn't listen to the others when they told him he wasn't strong enough, if anything the little fox would try to prove them wrong. For the rest of the night that thought would haunt her.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shippo sprinted through the woods a large snake youkai not far behind. Why did he have to pick the wrong path!? Pulling out his top Shippo sprang to the lowest branch of an oak and quickly charged the toy with his foxfire. "Big top!" The snake's head was buried in the ground. Not wasting time the pup got his way out of there. He could get a new top.

Once far enough away he stopped. Two days travel and he hadn't gotten any closer to Kagome. Every time he thought he had the trail it would go cold and another one would come up. Kagome wasn't any where close he knew that, with the head start Sesshomaru had it was going to be impossible to locate the demon lord. Maybe if he flew. His balloon transformation would hold for an hour or two. If he got high enough Kagome might come into sight. If she was in a clearing that is. It was worth the try.

Pooling all of the fox magic he had Shippo puffed himself up into his pink balloon shape. Floating upwards he had to wave his little arms to keep from spinning out of control. No Kagome, he went higher. Still the miko didn't come into view. Just as he was losing hope a familiar tornado tearing across the plain not a mile away made him waver on his focus and knocked him out of his transformation. Landing in a pile of leaves Shippo hurried to his feet. He knew that tornado it was Kouga!

Shippo didn't like the wolf but he would be better than Inu-Yasha to find Kagome. Hopefully the wolf chief wouldn't try to kill him before Shippo got to explain his plea. All the kit had to do now was catch Kouga. That would be harder than it sounded seeing as how Kouga had the Shikon shards in his legs and could run at a blinding speed.

It was hopeless. As determined as Shippo was he knew Kouga would be long gone before he could get any where near him. Plopping onto tha ground Shippo became discouraged. He fingered Kagome's bowtie that he held for her scent. _'I'm sorry Kagome,'_ he whispered close to tears.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kouga dashed across the open field before him. News of a shard in a village not far away had perked his interest and he thought perhaps 'his' Kagome would be there. He came into view of the village, there was no trace of the miko. Only startled villagers that had no clue as to what had just passed through their home.

Disappointed Kouga headed back out in the direction he had come. The fact Kagome was with mutt face just didn't settle well with him. Something didn't feel right. Blindly running Kouga got a slight whiff of Kagome's scent. It was only a tiny sniff but it was there. Veering in the direction of a line of trees he followed his nose.

A salty air hit Kouga hard. Someone had been crying for quite some time. A little fox kit sat on a fallen log with a ribbon in his hand. Wasn't it the kit that traveled with Kagome?

"Where is Kagome?" He demanded of the little pup. The fox jumped and gasped in surprise.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Just as Shippo least expected it the gruff voice of Kouga brought him out of a depressed stupor. "K-Kouga!"

"I asked you raccoon dog, where is Kagome."

Shippo gripped the neckerchief he held tighter. "I'm a fox!"

"That's not what I asked."

What should he tell Kouga? That Kagome had been kidnapped by Inu-Yasha's psychotic brother just because the demon lord wanted to play a sick game? He needed Kouga's help but didn't want to make the wolf try to attack Sesshomaru out right. Kouga couldn't stand up to Inu-Yasha let alone a demon lord who didn't have a subjugation necklace. Kagome wouldn't be able to save the wolf from the elder brother.

"She's with Sesshomaru," There he had said it without giving away to much.

"Who is Sesshomaru?" Kouga had heard the name before but had never encountered such a demon. What did he have to do with Kagome and her little gang.

How stupid was the wolf? He didn't know who Sesshomaru was? "He's Inu-Yasha's older brother."

"Another mutt huh?" Kouga thought for a moment. What was it with women and dogs? "What happened to Inu-Baka? She get tired of him and go with his big brother?"

Red faced Shippo was truly regretting he had even thought of letting Kouga help him. "No Sesshomaru kidnapped her!" Oh no! He'd just let it slip! This couldn't be good..

"What in the hell do you mean 'kidnapped' her," Yep Kouga was reacting just like Shippo thought. "That dumb-assed mutt let her get taken?! I knew I should have kept her with me instead of entrusting her safe being with him."

"Inu-Yasha was an idiot," Shippo agreed. "I'm trying to find Kagome but so far I haven't had any luck. I thought I could ask you."

"Now that I know she's been taken I'm going to find her any way," Kouga growled. "I'm not about to let mutt face's older brother keep my Kagome." Not waiting for a reply Kouga grabbed Shippo by the tail and kicked off. He located Kagome's trail and began to follow it while carrying a protesting Shippo.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As Inu-Yasha stood on the ledge Kikyo had led him to he couldn't help but feel as if he was being watched. A sadness seemed to settle on his chest. It wasn't his he was sure, it was the pain of another. Empathy, but for who?

"Inu-Yasha?" Kikyo questioned when she saw the sorrow on her hanyou's face. "What is wrong?"

"I don't know," Inu-Yasha said truthfully. "I just felt as if my heart broke."

A satisfied smile cracked the unmarred face of the dead miko. The necklace around Inu-Yasha's neck connected him to the reincarnation. Through it the hanyou felt his miko's heart lose faith in him. Just what Kikyo wanted to happen.

"I'm sure its nothing Inu-Yasha," Kikyo lied. "Are you ready to go back?"

"Yeah, I have to look for Kagome," Inu-Yasha blushed guiltily.

Kikyo frowned coldly. That wasn't what she wanted to hear. "Let us go then." With her spirit catchers Kikyo took Inu-Yasha away. If he still wanted to find the miko then she would take him as far as she could from the reincarnation.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru wiped the remains of a bandit from the blade of Tokijin. Foolish humans, they should know that when a being of obviously higher power then they appears to bow down. Not that he would complain. Killing the creatures had taken away some of his frustration. The feeling he had gotten before was gone, for now that is. It was a strange feeling, not a bad one but one that made him incredibly uncomfortable. His incompetent brother must be wearing off on him. The next time Inu-Yasha came within reach Sesshomaru had decided to take away the unwanted influence.

Why though did he have the temptation to make the miko stop crying? Without killing her. He'd have to watch that. It was the same with Rin. Whenever the girl cried he had the almost uncontrollable urge to make her smile. That was when he walked away to compose himself and left Jaken to entertain the child. He would do the same with the miko, he didn't need the weakness of sympathy. He had lived for seven hundred years without it and there was no need to learn it now.

Turning Sesshomaru felt a moderate sized youki approach him at a fair speed. The odor of a wolf accompanied it. What demon would dare challenge him?  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shippo shivered as he felt Sesshomaru's chilling aura get closer. He was seriously rethinking his plan of fighting the lord on his own. Good thing Kouga was there, while Sesshomaru killed the wolf Shippo could get away.

A sudden jolt and Kouga being tossed backwards made Shippo fall to the ground when the wolf's grip loosened. Dazed the little fox sneezed and looked up to find Sesshomaru standing a few feet away from Kouga who had been thrown through a tree.

"You intend to attack me?" The coldly smooth voice of Sesshomaru asked.

"So you're Sesshomaru," Kouga made himself stand up. He was shaken from the power of the initial attack. "Where is my Kagome?"

Shippo saw Sesshomaru's face ice over. Not that it had any emotion to begin with. "Your Kagome?"

"Yeah! She's my mate!"

The fox mentally smacked himself in the forehead. Telling Sesshomaru that was the stupidest thing he could of done. The demon lord wanted to teach Inu-Yasha that humans were a weakness. He didn't have any lesson to teach Kouga however and death was the only thing the wolf would be given.

"She bears no mark," Was the simple but frosty answer from the demon lord. "You are not worth killing. Leave now and you may keep your life."

"I'm not leaving without Kagome," Kouga just kept digging his grave. This wasn't Inu-Yasha he was talking to. Unlike his brother Sesshomaru had no qualms about separating the wolf's head from his body.

"Humph." Sesshomaru made as to draw Tokijin. A rustling in the bushes and a gasp made him stop.

Kagome stumbled from the cover of her leafy blind. She had felt Kouga's youki arrive while she sat with Rin . Her concern over Shippo had led her to seek out the wolf in the case he may have seen him. The sight she came in on was one she hadn't expected. Sesshomaru stood before Kouga who was covered in what appeared to be wood chips. Shippo was on the ground looking terrified.

"Kagome!" The frightened kit ran to hide behind Kagome's legs.

Kouga took a step towards Kagome but was stopped by a growl from Sesshomaru. The dog demon had drawn the Tokijin and was holding it fully prepared to cut the wolf in half. Realizing the danger he was in Kouga ran.

"Go back to camp."

Still with the demands. Wasn't Sesshomaru going to do anything about Shippo? Kagome didn't get to ask him as the demon turned and walked away without a word. Fear tugged at Kagome, Sesshomaru had went in the same direction that Kouga had retreated in.

"Kagome lets get out of here!" Shippo overjoyed that he had found Kagome before Inu-Yasha pulled at his mother figure's hand. "Before he comes back!"

Sweeping Shippo into her arms Kagome hugged him as tight as she could. The little idiot had went out on his own. He was safe though and that was all that mattered. Wiping the tears that threatened to fall she let the pup wiggle his way free. Once on the ground Shippo looked up at her questioningly.

"Kagome?" He asked, "Why are we still here?"

Tore between two answers Kagome told the truth, "I can't leave Shippo. Not just yet."

**Reviews: wow! so many **

**RDove(Anonymous): **You're right it was a little childish. Most people have taken all of the other ways of getting them together though. I know you're not flaming constructive critism is very welcomed it helps me write better .

**history-is-not-always-pretty: **The funny thing is i came up with the game idea while i was playing the game of life with some friends

**knifethrower: **Its always good to have repeat reviewers. I have my researves about the demon thing too. It works in some stories but not in others. I think i've come up with a compromise that will work

**GothicVixenSesshy- **No more wait heres an update!

**SheDevil85- **I luv you luv it

**IzayoiTashio18-**I think i got a good medium figured out i hope it works (Crosses fingers)

**Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil- **thanks for another review! I thought your entry was funny. It made me laugh. I'm trying not to bash Kikyo to much just becasue i don't like her doesnt mean others don't (So far i haven't found anyone who does but they might exist.) I could always 'accidently' make her slip.(Over a cliff) Just my thoughts i probably won't do it. (Grins evilly)

**Sugar0o- **I laughed at Kagome myself! I used my cousin's adventure. he once went thirteen rounds on a trail at the local park and never realized it was a circle. These are the people i'm related too

A little bit of a cliffy I know but I didn't have much time to write today. I promise to make up for it tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8: Home?

Hi everyone! In this chapter I use Sesshy's mom. For those of you who don't know she isn't dead. In the manga she lives in a castle somewhere in japan. Sesshomaru hardly ever visits her and when he does he talks down to her. Thats not very nice. She hates humans just as much and looks almost exactly like Sesshy! Just in a dress . I hope you review. The reason i used the name Sesara for Sesshy's mother is that in norse mythology Sesara was the female messanger of untimely death. It reminded me of Sess and his 'Killing perfection' name. They sound alike too!

**Disclaimer: I no own.**

Chapter 8: Home?

Kouga hadn't stopped running. Why was he running? Kagome needed him. Being taken by the overgrown mutt must have been terrifying for her and here he was running like a scared puppy. Skidding to a stop Kouga waited for the demon to appear. He knew the lord was coming, he felt the energy rise even before he had fled. What exactly was this Sesshomaru guy doing with Kagome? She hadn't been hurt or even bound. If anything she looked happy.

"Tell me wolf. What bond do you have to Kagome?"

The cruel voice came from behind Kouga. The wolf had never noticed the lord circle him. The realization that he could have already been dead struck Kouga. This demon defiantly wasn't Inu-Yasha. The hanyou would of just jumped from the bushes with a head on attack. Sesshomaru however was stalking him much like a predator does it's intended victim.

"She is my mate." Was all the trembling wolf could say.

His mate was she? This fool of a wolf had no idea what his claim implied. To think a mongrel such as this Kouga had dare lay claim to something in his possession. It was a true challenge, one that the wolf had no idea about. It was not the fact Sesshomaru wished to possess Kagome, that had nothing to do with it. It was the fact that she was his for now and the wolf thought he could take away what belonged to this Sesshomaru. A dishonor that could not go unpunished.

"..."

Kouga twitched fearfully. He had never been afraid of Inu-Yasha. The hanyou wasn't someone you could really fear. His older brother was defiantly someone to avoid. Kagome was in danger though. Was it worth his life to try and save her? Kouga was a little hesitant. The demon before him had no intention of letting him go. Perhaps running before he had declared Kagome his mate would have been a better idea. Why did Sesshomaru care anyway? Most demons like the one before him would hate humans not let them travel with them. The kimono Kagome had worn was of a good quality. Something that only a person like the demon lord would be able to obtain.

"Why do you still have Kagome?" Kouga ventured his question in hopes to distract the demon long enough to run again.

Why did he still have Kagome? The game had ran its course and was really over. Inu-Yasha had been a fool and chosen the undead creature therefore rendering keeping the young miko captive useless. Yet sending her away did not seem like an action he truly wished to take. Rin seemed happier as did Ah-Un. Even Jaken was taking to the girl. He Sesshomaru saw no need to keep her other than to relieve him of the headache he would receive from the cries of the other members of his group.

"..."

Kouga had the feeling he wouldn't get an answer. Sesshomaru didn't seem like one who explained his actions. The mere act of drawing his sword told everything that needed to be known of his intentions. Stepping away the wolf knew that Kagome was currently out of his reach.

Backing down Kouga took off running again. This time to his relief Sesshomaru didn't follow.

The truth was Sesshomaru hadn't really even noticed the retreat. Too lost in his own thoughts about why he hadn't Killed Kagome yet, not much of his surroundings registered. Curiosity, that was what it was. This 'Tokyo' was bugging him. He wanted to know about the place she came from, one he had never heard of. Once that had been settled he would kill her without another thought. Satisfied with his conclusion Sesshomaru turned and headed back to where he had left his entourage.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A young man sat on a well made bed in a dark room. Many fineries decorated the walls but they went unnoticed by the man. His waist length hair was pulled into a ponytail and only his shoulder length bangs hung free. The black mass fell around a coldly handsome face. There was no emotion there. The hiss of a door sliding made him look up. His black eyes unlike his face held many emotions. Cold cruel emotions, the longing of true evil.

A woman entered the dark room. Her black hair in a bun and a fan hid her face. The scarlet eyes of the woman watched the creature before her suspiciously. Kagura the wind witch eyed her master's newest incarnation coldly. The beast before her was a mystery. Naraku had never told her what this one was capable of but if the vicious eyes were any clue than it was just as sadistic as the maker itself.

"Naraku wishes to see you," not wanting to be alone with the handsome man Kagura quickly left.

"Wait," A deep voice said.

For a reason unknown Kagura stopped and turned to the incarnation. On eye contact she felt a flutter where her heart should be. Her fear disappeared and she wanted nothing more than for the demon to hold her. About to take a step a hand on her shoulder pulled her back.

"Now, now, Rican." The monster Naraku himself said shaking his head at each word. "Kagura is not your target."

"You wish to appoint my target?" Rican asked with a hiss. It was clear the son didn't want to obey the father.

In Naraku's hand a mass of flesh appeared. The pulsing pile took the shape of a heart and the demon closed his fingers around the organ. Almost instantly Rican hit his knees in pain.

"You will go after the miko named Kagome," Naraku calmly instructed. "Take her heart away from the hanyou Inu-Yasha. You may do as you wish with her but remember I want her dead once you are done."

A smile appeared on the incarnation's face. "I have free rein?"

"For now," Naraku turned and disappeared into the dark spans' of the castle. He was sure his plan would work out. After all he had managed to break Kikyo and Inu-Yasha's hearts. Why not the reincarnation of said miko.

Kagura hid herself in the darkness as well. The creature that Naraku had created was unpleasant to be around. That was mainly because of her experience first hand with its ability. The beast was able to capture a woman's heart, something that was horrible indeed. From what Kagura knew the girl Kagome had a gracious heart one that was far to trusting for it's own good. The power of the miko was well known also. If Rican got his hands on it Naraku would regret giving him freedom. Death sentence or not Rican's heart was as dark as Naraku's and just as devious.

Pulling forth her feather, the wind witch took to the air. If Naraku got what he wanted she would never be free. Stopping Rican would put a damper on the evil hanyou's plan. The only goal now was for Kagura to find Inu-Yasha.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Kagome I don't get it why do you want to stay with Sesshomaru," Shippo was still puzzling over why Kagome hadn't wanted to leave. "I mean after what he did you should want to run."

Kagome was confused herself. The pair had returned to the camp just as Sesshomaru had instructed. Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un was still asleep so the two had to whisper.

"I don't know myself," The miko chuckled. "Its just something I have to do."

Shippo looked around the small settlement. A little girl lay in Kagome's sleeping bag. His spot. Sesshomaru's servant, Jaken was snoring curled up next to the dragon that accompanied the group. It was so different from their own gang. There was no Sango for his Kagome to giggle with, no Miroku for the girls to slap, no grumbling hanyou who would hit him on the head without provocation, and no Kirara to snuggle with at night. All he had was Kagome. For the most part that was really all he needed.

"You think Sesshomaru will let me stay?"

After a moment of thought Kagome nodded, "He has a tendency to ignore the people who are with him. As long as you don't bother him there should be no reason he'd make you leave."

"He scares me," Shippo admitted.

A small smile curved the miko's lips, "He scares me too Shippo. Its time for you to rest. Traveling with Kouga must have wore you out."

A yawn from the kit was all the assurance she needed. Settling the pup in the blanket beside Rin Kagome started to walk to her designated tree. As she was about to sit down Jaken rolled over in his sleep and woke with a start. Kagome got an idea.

"Hey Jaken," She addressed the toad. "Are you awake?"

Said toad snorted, "What do you want wench."

"You've been with Sesshomaru for a long time right?"

Jaken rubbed the sleep from his eyes and glared at the girl, "What are you scheming woman?"

"I just thought that since your are Sesshomaru's right hand you would know a lot about him." Kagome used the sweetest voice she could.

"Of course i know about my lord Sesshomaru!" The toad squeaked indignantly. "Why do you ask."

"Well a smart demon like you could answer a few of my questions," Would he take the bait?

"I would never stoop as low as to reveal what my master's past is to a lowly creature such as yourself."

Kagome smirked, "Oh so you cant do it."

Jaken narrowed his eyes at the girl. How could she dare question his knowledge of his beloved lord. "I can answer any question you have."

"Okay," Kagome thought about what Sesshomaru had asked her. "How old is he?"

"My lord is a young seven hundred," Jaken answered proudly.

Seven hundred was young? That was like the equivalent to her great-great-great-great grandfather. "What happened to his mother? If his father was with Inu-Yasha's mother then she must be dead."

"Lady Sesara is anything but dead!" Jaken screeched, "She lives in her own castle far in the western lands. Grant my lord and his mother do not meet often but she is not dead."

Then all of that mate for life talk was only talk. Demons, she guessed, could get a divorce just like humans or maybe there was a special circumstance between the two Inu. "Why does Sesshomaru hate Inu-Yasha?"

"The hanyou is beneath my lord," jaken puffed up his chest. It was an attempt to brag. "It was because of the half-breed that lord Sesshomaru's father gave his life. if it hadn't of been for the filthy human who bore him the great lord would still be alive. besides Inu-Yasha is an imcompetent fool. My lord does not suffer fools."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru was coming with in sight of the camp when he heard Jaken's annoyingly high voice. The miko's softer one was engaging the imp's in a question answer session that wasn't one Sesshomaru wanted. Standing just beyond the reach of the fire the lord stood and listened. Jaken had just finished his sloppy reasoning on why Sesshomaru hated Inu-Yasha. Normally the lord would have bunted the toad by now but the miko knowing a few partial truths could work in his favor. In exchange for the megear information she had recieved the miko would show him this 'Tokyo' she called home.

When Jaken had finished the miko left to lay beneath a tree next to the fire. The toad began to settle down when Sesshomaru stepped from the shadows. Jaken gasped and scuttled as far from his master as he could. Not fast enough however for Sesshomaru sent Jaken into the forest with a swift kick. There was a splash as the imp hit the pond that lay just beyond the tree line.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Just as Kagome was about to lay down a sound smack and a loud splash made her look in the direction that jaken had been in. What she found was Sesshomaru staring at the pond as if a fish had jumped out insulted him then jumped back in. Kagome swallowed hard as the demon looked at her his molten eyes cold.

"The fool has told you enough about me. Far more than i feel you need to know."

Great! He was finally going to kill her. She should have seen this coming. It never did. Looking up she found him just standing there.

"You **will **show me this home of yours, we leave tomorrow." With no more than his order the demon lord turned and sat against a tree.

He couldn't be serious! He wanted to go to her home!

Reviews:

**Dimitri(Anonymous): **Don't worry Inu-Baka will have a runin with big brother. I don't think the other readers will like it if you ate me. So i'd rather up date

**history-is-not-always-pretty: **I know i was mean to kouga but i gotta cover my bases **;-)**

**IzayoiTashio18: **I know sesshomaru is hott!!! When you put out your story be sure to let me know

**AlternativeAngel: **I might use one of your Shippo Sesshy suggestions! They were really good.

**Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil: **I thought the sentimental crying part was a bit sappy but it seems to work :-)

**firevixen73: **Its for readers like you i update fast!

**Sugar0o: **I let jaken be the idiot in this one! Its works in Sesshy's favor

**DarkAngelRakell: **As long as you keep loving it i'm happy!

There it is! Next chap we see how he reacts to the twenty first century!


	9. Chapter 9: Jealous much?

I hope you guys are ready to read. This is my longest chapter yet! I feel so proud. In this one Sesshomaru may be out of character a tad. At least I think so. I hope not but I'm running on three cups of coffee and a bag of bon-bons so it might just be me Read and enjoy.

**Disclaimer: Me no own (Teardrops)**

Chapter 9: Jealous much?

No, no, no, no! Kagome kept repeating the word in her head. She couldn't take Sesshomaru to her time! An image of the demon lord with Tokijin in hand standing in front of a car that had been split in two flashed through her minds eye and sent the miko into another panic.

He was just sitting there under the tree. Not saying anything and not looking at her. His words had been a plain statement one that she knew he meant. If only she hadn't of bothered Jaken. If she had of just stayed quiet Sesshomaru wouldn't have set his mind on going to 'Tokyo'. Maybe she could talk him out of it. There was a way there had to be. Would the well even let him through? Her hand involuntarily went to her neck where the vial that held her two Shikon shards rested forgotten. If they jumped together it probably would.

How would he react to her time? Inu-Yasha's nose made him queasy and since Sesshomaru's was even more sensitive would he be worse? She couldn't really see the proud demon getting sick. If his nose was better then Inu-Yasha's maybe Sesshomaru could control what he smelt. Another problem was the humans. There was so many of them in her time, more then Sesshomaru had probably seen in his life. How was she going to explain to her friends why a guy with makeup on and feudal era clothes was following her? They thought Inu-Yasha was bad.

Shippo stirred in the bag informing Kagome she had spent the entire night dreading morning. Maybe he had forgotten, fat chance but there was one. Rin rolled over to look at Kagome and turned her curious eyes to Shippo when she saw him. Her first reaction was surprise until the little girl realized Shippo was just a kid like her. They both sat watching the other for what seemed like forever.

"Do you want to play?" Rin timidly asked, it was something Kagome hadn't seen from Rin. Normally the girl was all for dragging her unsuspecting victim into a field of flowers.

Red faced Shippo nodded. It was so cute, Kagome had a feeling the two would get along well. It was unlikely Rin had had a kid her age to play with for a long time. Jaken had returned sometime in the night and was now coaxing Ah-Un to its feet. He didn't look like he had been kicked into the pond but Kagome felt bad since it had been her fault. Kagome lifted her nearly empty bag and fished inside for something she had forgotten. Pulling her hand out again she held a small globe shaped compass.

"Jaken," She walked to the toad who just looked up at her coldly. "I'm sorry." She held out the compass, Jaken looked at it then up to her suspiciously.

"What is it?" He croaked.

"Its called a compass," Kagome crouched to his level. "It shows directions, you can have it."

Reluctantly the toad took the ball and rolled it in his hand. He had never seen anything like it. No matter which way he turned the thing it always pointed in a northern direction. The miko might not be all bad. No not a thing to even consider! His lord despised humans and that is what he shall do as well.

Feeling better about getting him hurt Kagome left Jaken to ponder over her gift. Hopefully giving him the little object wouldn't disrupt time. Taking a cold hearted demon to the future might do just that.

"Miko," Sesshomaru's cold voice made her jump. She hadn't even notice him walk up. "Mind telling me where this home of yours is."

Kagome's face flushed, "Have you ever heard of the bone eaters well?"

"The rotten thing in Inu-Yasha's forest?"

"Yeah that's it," Now how to tell him about going through it to another time. "Have you heard of the legend?"

Sesshomaru nodded slightly, a movement that was barely noticeable, "A legend is as much as I know of the thing."

"Could you take me to it?"

"Jaken return home." The toad jumped at the order and rushed to fulfill it.

Rin was the first onto Ah-Un and when Sesshomaru gave Shippo a cold glare the fox jumped on as well. Kagome watched in awe as they flew away. The glare Sesshomaru had given Shippo was one for him to go with Jaken and not one to send the kit away. What exactly did that mean?

"We will fly as well," The demon had turned to her. "This time you will keep your powers in check."

Kagome remembered the zap she had given him the first time he had tried to carry her. All she could do was nod. An arm wrapped around her waist and Kagome found herself pressed against Sesshomaru as the demon lord summoned the youki cloud. The miko was as red as a beet for the entire flight.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru watched as his ever growing party separated. Jaken was taking Rin and Kagome's kit to his father's castle. It would be there that he would return with Kagome. Her request to go to the bone eaters well was a surprising one. What exactly did she want with the thing? Why had she asked him of the legend any way? A well that made objects disappear was not one of the things he was interested in therefore he knew little of it.

The flight was strangely pleasant. The miko's scent was one that resembled the flowers Rin always smelt of. The crude smell of most humans wasn't present. He contributed that fact to her unusual need to bath often. That wasn't a bad thing. It wasn't her scent that relaxed him, it was the feel of her small body beside him. A very disturbing thought to the demon. To think he wanted to hold a human close. Other than his occasional hugs that Rin forced on him he never held even the child. Pushing the feeling of comfort into the back of his mind Sesshomaru did his best to look ahead coldly.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The flight took several hours, normally when she rode on Inu-Yasha's back the wind had frozen her that wasn't the case with Sesshomaru. His pelt had kept her warm as the air got chilled. It was a weird calm between her and the demon. It was different when traveling with him and not fighting against him.

They landed at the well and Kagome looked at the wooden frame cautiously. Taking Sesshomaru to the future was going to be tricky. How to warn him. _'okay Sesshomaru we're jumping through a magic well and you're going to get to see the future.'_ the sarcastic thought ran through her mind.

"Well," Sesshomaru had a bit of impatience to his voice.

Now or never. Kagome climbed onto the rim of the well and looked back at Sesshomaru who watched her with just the hint of curiosity. "I can prove the legend is real."

For a moment Sesshomaru just looked from the girl to the well. She couldn't be serious. Jumping into the well would only be a waste of time. Foolish miko, yet she was serious. Somewhat agitated at the silly girl Sesshomaru stepped onto the railing beside her. There was nothing at the bottom but some bones and the remains of some kind of demon. Kagome's fingers curled around his hand and she jumped. He slide in after her and was immediately engulfed in a pale blue light.

After a moment of floating solid ground was once again beneath his feet. Dozens of alien scents swept over his nose at the same time and Sesshomaru felt his knees buckle. It was sickening most of the smells he had never encountered before. Kagome had already climbed out of the well. With a jump the demon lord cleared the wooden rim and landed on the ground. He was no longer in the forest but inside a small shrine of some sort.

The stench had toned some when he had left the well. Kagome's flowery scent covered many of the worst ones. Standing close to the miko he had to admit to being amazed. He kept the emotion from his face.

Kagome slide the door open and a warm air hit Sesshomaru. With the air came another wave of foul wind. Trying his best to stay standing the demon lord found himself very close to Kagome. It was morning here as well but the sight that met him was anything but what he had expected.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kagome was concerned about the demon who was actually paler than normal. "Inside the house is better."

With a tilt of his head Sesshomaru followed Kagome into a larger shrine further up a set of stairs.

"Mom!" Kagome called upon entering, "Are you guys home?"

The house he had entered confused Sesshomaru even more. The miko had spoke the truth the smell here was no where near as vile as that outside. The objects in the house were odd contraptions. Metal boxes, well made furniture of a style unknown, pictures much clearer than the common paintings of the era, and a light that existed with no fire or lamps.

"This is 'Tokyo'?"

The hint of awe in Sesshomaru's voice made Kagome smile. So far so good. Now all she had to do was keep grandpa from trying to purify the demon lord.

"Kagome?" Kagome's mother appeared from around the dining room door. "I'm so glad you're home."

Glancing at Sesshomaru the miko waited to see his reaction. To her surprise he made no comment or movement to harm her mother.

Sesshomaru stood silently looking around the room. He didn't like the fact he knew nothing of this place. He would remedy that very soon. The woman who had just entered resembled Kagome, she was older and had begun to grey but for the most part was not an old human. The miko's mother no doubt. Until he knew more Sesshomaru decided to keep to himself other than a question or two to the miko. He would not dishonor the humans but he wouldn't show them kindness either.

His face said all to well he wasn't happy. Then again his face always looked like he was unhappy. Kagome took it as a sign and went into the dining room with her mother. Souta and her grandfather sat at the low rise table. As soon as Sesshomaru entered behind her grandpa jumped up on cue.

"Demon!"

Kagome let her head fall and prayed Sesshomaru wouldn't see it worth the time to attack her grandfather. From a hidden pocket the elderly priest pulled his ever present sutras and threw a cloud of them. The papers fluttered and most hit the ground before even getting as far as Sesshomaru the one or two that did simply brushed his hakamas and continued to the floor. One unfortunate one Sesshomaru caught and burnt with his poison claw.

Idiot human. The priest was false, there was not any power behind the charms. Normally a human would have died for less but seeing as how this one was Kagome's he would let it slide. For now that is. Why did it matter if he was related to Kagome? It didn't it was simply for the sake of not soiling his hands with a false prophet. That at least was what he would tell himself.

Thankfully Kagome's grandfather sat down a shocked and somewhat fearful expression on his face. A demon that was not effected by sutras was one to fear. (Not that any demon was affected by them) The miko's mother chuckled nervously and Souta watched Sesshomaru with a childlike fascination.

"Um who is your friend dear," her mother asked Kagome in an attempt to change the mood.

The demon lord made no move other than to sit against the wall. Kagome knew he had cut out anything other than his thoughts. She had been with him long enough to know, it was that way every time they walked.

"He's lord Sesshomaru," Kagome said.

"Where's Inu-Yasha?" Souta asked about his hero, "You guys have a fight again?"

Kagome heard an almost inaudible snort come from Sesshomaru's direction at the mention of Inu-Yasha. "You could say that."

"Are you okay?" Her mother reacted to the pain in Kagome's voice, none of them noticed the demon lord open his eyes. "I don't understand, normally Inu-Yasha is the only one who comes with you."

A heat entered Sesshomaru's chest. Inu-Yasha had been here? It was enough to know the foolish boy was in love with a woman made of dirt but to find he cast aside more than Sesshomaru originally though was far to much. What was this heat anyway? It was an emotion similar to anger but not quite. Was it jealousy? It wasn't possible, he Sesshomaru had no reason to be jealous of the hanyou.

Kagome saw the slight change in Sesshomaru's face but didn't pay any heed.

"Um Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome's mother addressed the demon. "I can't help but notice you resemble Inu-Yasha slightly. Your hair that is."

Panicked Kagome looked at the demon. Her mom hadn't insulted him had she!

"He is my half-brother," Sesshomaru's voice held ice but he kept to his spot. It wasn't turning out like she thought it would. Kagome had been convinced he would of killed her family by now. Why hadn't he?

Picking up the dishes, having no idea as to what the demon was legendary for, Kagome's mother looked down at the miko. "Kagome can I ask you to go get dessert. I forgot when I went to the store."

Go get dessert? If she went to the store then Sesshomaru would want to come too! What if one of her friends from school saw her! Being with Inu-Yasha was one thing, he was loud and rude but wouldn't hurt any humans. Sesshomaru on the other hand was unpredictable. This wouldn't be good for her image. A guy in old-timely clothes with a big sword walking with her in the street. It wasn't the section of the city for cos-play.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

While she was thinking Sesshomaru had disappeared from the room. He didn't touch anything just took in the unfamiliar textures and colors. The washroom was a place he paused at. Unlike the stone pool that held heated water in his castle this room had a smaller white basin. The plumbing was not visible and no outward signs of water drains were present. An even smaller bowl was attached to the wall. It had a sheen to it that made it glisten. Metal knobs set at the farthest side against the wall. It attracted his attention. Being the ever stubborn Lord he was Sesshomaru set about figuring out how it worked.

Soon he found that the knob to the left was for heated water and the knob to the right was for cold. It was an amazing advancement. He had known Kagome was smarter than most humans but to think there maybe others. A worthless thought, humans advanced as this was just as useless as the ones he knew. Still it did intrigue him, so this was where Kagome had come from.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Finally noticing Sesshomaru's lack of presence Kagome tracked the demon to the bathroom. It was an amusing sight to see him so concentrated on figuring out how the sink worked.

After several minutes of staring at the sink Sesshomaru finally looked at her. His face didn't change but the light in his eyes did when he saw her. The kimono he had given her had gotten quite dirty so she had changed it out for a sundress and light jacket. The dress went down past her knees so it was acceptable.

"I figured you want to go with me," Kagome hadn't noticed the shift of Sesshomaru's vision.

The demon just nodded as he steeled himself and mentally scolded his foolish lack of control.

Kagome led the way. In order to keep his sense of smell in check Sesshomaru had taken a ribbon from Kagome's room as he passed and slide it beneath his pelt. What the miko didn't know wouldn't get her killed.

Not one for questions the demon followed Kagome while she told him about the different objects along the way. A car he learned was for transportation. Apparently the humans of this day were forgetting how to walk. The flashing lights that hung over the street that held to many humans for comfort were charged with electricity. Something that was used throughout the world in the current era. None of this information meant anything to the demon. He preferred the time he lived in, far to many humans dwelt here. There was no demons he could feel present, then again there was very little he could feel at all in the smothering place.

"Kagome you're all better!" The voice of one of Kagome's friends wafted to the miko and made Kagome stiffen. Behave Sesshomaru she begged in her mind. "I thought you feel into a coma? Your grandpa said it could be years before you woke up." Kagome twitched. Couldn't the old man pick a better illness then that?

The girl stopped when she got to where Kagome and Sesshomaru was. One look at the demon lord and her friend blushed.

"Hi Kira," Kagome was unsure about what to say. There was no telling what her grandpa had told everyone. "I had a really good doctor."

"Who's the new guy?" Kira whispered, not a very effective method seeing as how strong Sesshomaru hearing was. "He's cuter than that Inu-Yasha guy."

Sesshomaru, who up till now had been ignoring the girls allowed his ears to pick up on the conversation at the sound of him being cuter than Inu-Yasha.

"He's Inu-Yasha's older brother," Kagome's face was on fire. "I, um, have to get dessert for my mom."

Kira smiled slyly, "He's got to be better than that two timing Inu-Yasha."

Okay the conversation was going in a direction that Kagome didn't want it in. She could also feel that Sesshomaru was indeed listening even if he made no signs he did. How could she get away without upsetting Kira?

"Oh, my gosh!" Kira suddenly squealed, "Kagome its Hojo!"

The human girl's reaction to this Hojo gave Sesshomaru a cold feeling. Who exactly was this? The answer to his question came in the form of a young man who walked towards Kagome with confidence.

"Miss Higurashi," The boy smiled not even bothering to acknowledge the demon lord beside her. "Are you feeling okay? It must have been awful being in that hospital. I would have brought a gift but I had no idea you were out of the hospital." The boy was blushing and Sesshomaru felt the heat rise in his chest again.

It wasn't really the fact he had been ignored. No, he Sesshomaru had ignored others and those that did not wish to die ignored him. It was the fact the boy talked to Kagome in such a free manner. Why it mattered he didn't know. Even if the game was over she was still in his possession. The human boy didn't know the rules of youkai society but at the current moment ignorance of the rules was not an excuse.

Hearing Sesshomaru growl made Kagome nervous, the reason behind it she wasn't sure of but if she had to guess it would be due to Hojo and Kira. Both of said humans noticed the deep forbidding sound but had no idea it came from the demon beside them.

"I'm sorry you guys but we really have to go," Kagome excused her self as best she could.

"I'll call you later and maybe we can go to a movie," Hojo said hopefully.

Before Kagome could make an excuse the sharp prick of talons on her palm made her look down at her left hand which Sesshomaru gripped tightly.

"We're leaving." Was his gruff order.

The look on Hojo's face was devastation. The look on Kira's was pure jealousy. The one on Kagome's was pure shock and the one on Sesshomarus was anger.

The entire way back to the shrine the demon wouldn't let her hand go and Kagome was forced to nearly jog to keep up with him. Once at the shrine he let go but his stance said all to well she had to follow him. A tad frightened Kagome walked behind the demon to the top of the shrine stairs. Her mother was there with Souta tending to the garden.

"Is something wrong dear?"

"Um." It was all Kagome could say. She was anxious to find out why Sesshomaru had acted like that instead of just killing her friends.

"Come."

His demand startled Kagome. It was pure ice which was cold for even the demon lord.

"I've got to get my stuff," Kagome stood her ground. At least she would until Sesshomaru fully lost his temper.

She was allowed to retrieve her stuff while an impatient Sesshomaru stood at the well house. What was his problem? All Hojo did was talk to her. The look on the demon lord's face was one she hadn't ever seen him use. It was however one that Inu-Yasha used. It was the face that she saw every time Kouga's name was even mentioned. Was Sesshomaru Jealous?

"We're going home." Was the welcome she received upon arrival at the miniture shrine.

A stunned Kagome found herself being lifted and plunged into the well. Had she just heard right? Did he say 'going home?' Both of us?

**Reviews:**

**Firevixen73: **I almost didn't get to update. It was all to blame on college, its so weird not being in highschool anymore.

**Kidnapped by a Demon: **Yep Sesshy gets through and Shippo has his own adventure with Rin. You got to wait till next chap though. **;-)**

**Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil: **I haven't decided on the mother meeting yet. Sesshomaru is rude to her and hardly ever visits and she doesn't care about weither he lives or not (She lets him go into hell and doesn't tell him he could be stuck there forever.) I don't think any love is lost there.

**Sugar0o: **T never thought about the dogs and bone thing! Thats a good one. I went old fashioned and just had her pull him down the well.

**AlternativeAngel: **I luv suggestions! Sesshy does have a hardtime, in more ways then one :-)

**DarkAngelRakell: **He can bea dork You're right.

**history-is-not-always-pretty: **Don't worry i don't care much for the 'can't get through' stories either. Jaken gets a gift so he's happy!

A little bit of a cliffy sorry. I didn't have much time to write and this is my longest chapter yet. The reason why no other character views are in this one is because this chap is an evolving one. Sesshomaru has feelings, he just don't know it.


	10. Chapter 10: Rin and Shippo's adventure

I'm sorry for not updating yesterday. My sixteen year old brother decided to play an annoying game of hide the flash drive right after he erased the second copy of the story I had on the desktop. No worries though he now has a concussion. (I didn't do it. All I did was hold the freezer door open while he came around the corner. ) I've also been thinking about a silly cross over of Inu/Pokemon. I think it would be cute to see Sesshy take on a Jigglypuff

**Disclaimer: I checked but i still don't own it.**

Chapter 10: Rin and Shippo

Jaken moaned as he watered Ah-Un. Why did his lord's castle have to be so far into the western lands. He had flown for a day so far and both the girl and the fox had drove him mad. Talking laughing throwing things at him. His poor little body couldn't take the abuse.

They were off in the meadow nearby chasing each other and playing tag. Why had his lord allowed the fox kit to join them? First Rin, then the miko, and now the miko's little fox cub. What had he missed? Taking them to the castle was another thing. Rin had been there because they had rested in the fortress a few times but taking the newest two into the castle told the imp that his lord intended to keep them. What was his master thinking?  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shippo chased Rin around the field. It was his turn for tag and he found the girl to be very good at it. So far he hadn't been able to catch her but determined he kept running.

"Come on Shippo," The girl giggled. The fox was much more fun then Jaken who would of given up by now. "You can't catch Rin!"

"If I can run from Inu-Yasha I can catch you!" Shippo knew his threat was empty. He was running on pure will right now. How could a little human girl out run him? "Just you wait!"

Three more rounds about the clearing and both girl and fox collapsed. They were both happy to have someone around their own age to play with. Jaken was no fun because of his complaining and lack of gusto and Inu-Yasha and the others (Not including Kagome.) thought playing his games was a waste of shard hunting time.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Finally Jaken sighed, the two had wore themselves out. If they would just fall asleep now the toad would be saved the unneeded effort to stop the two from romping anymore.

Ah-Un had finished drinking and lay by the stream to watch the little ones. It found joy in the childlike mischief. If it wasn't for the annoying toad the dragon would have joined the pair.

A loud scream like cry echoed in the surrounding forest. The children ran back to where Jaken waited. What ever the beast was it came no closer.

"Master Jaken," Rin whined. "Rin doesn't like the sound of that."

"Be quite foolish child," Jaken scolded. He hadn't liked the sound of it either. Whatever it was, was close. "Let us leave." He shooed the two onto Ah-Un's back. Clutching his staff he scrambled on behind.

Ah-Un lifted into the air and began its journey over the forested land below. Glad to be away from the eerie screams the children relaxed and began to giggle with each other. A growl from Ah-Un stopped the three riders in their tracks. The rush of wind and a screech made even the dragon rock in the air.

It was a bird, or at least half bird. The harpy circled and flew towards them again. Jaken was unable to use his staff of heads and Ah-Un was till muzzled without that protection the creature flew in and caught Rin by her arm. Crying out the girl was pulled free from the dragon and fell with the bird into the trees.

Without thinking Shippo jumped after her. Sesshomaru had left Rin in his care and the fox wasn't going to let Kagome or the lord down. He landed on several branches before slamming bruised into the ground. The harpy was still in flight but it was weighed down by Rin. Not letting its quarry go the bird dodged between the trees.

Rin screamed again and Shippo darted after them. His little paws made it difficult to keep up but he wouldn't stop. It was all he needed to not only lose his new friend but to lose Kagome's trust as well.

The harpy ducked and tried to fly upwards. Thinking fast Shippo pulled out his toy snake. He just hoped a bluff would work. "Dragon mirage!" He charged the toy with foxfire and threw it at the bird. The fire flashed and the toy took on the form of a large golden dragon. Startled by the sudden appearance the harpy released Rin and took its leave.

Not big enough to stop her from hitting the ground Shippo did the only thing he could to keep her from getting hurt. He went to balloon form and cushioned her landing. On impact Shippo was knocked back into true form and more than not squished by the somewhat bigger girl.

"Are you okay?" He gasped as he pulled clean air into his lungs.

"I'm fine," Rin was shaken and trembling. "Are you okay Shippo?"

"I will be," The fox laughed trying to make Rin feel better. She was terrified from her capture. "We have to find Jaken."

"Where are we?"

Shippo looked around. He hadn't bothered to see where he had ran to. Everything looked the same and the direction he had come in was gone. It had been lost when the bird dropped Rin and made Shippo turn in several directions to catch her.

"Rin doesn't like this part of the forest," She moved closer to Shippo. "I want lord Sesshomaru and Miss Kagome."

Shippo did too but if he showed Rin he was scared it would only upset the girl more. "Don't worry Rin. I'm a demon too and I won't let anything hurt you." He knew that was an imminent lie but it made the girl feel better.

"Okay," Her cheer returned Rin looked around herself. Jaken and Ah-Un were not in sight and the toad's scolding voice couldn't be heard. "Which way do we go?"

"Maybe we should wait for Jaken to find us," The kit was hesitant about going any further into the woods. Ah-Un could find them where they were. "I'm sure he'll find us."

Rin turned back to Shippo, "But master Jaken can't see into the woods. Ah-Un is too big to fly this low."

She had a point, if Jaken couldn't see them and the dragon couldn't get to them it was useless to stay put. Running to catch up with Rin who had already taken off Shippo prayed their guardian wasn't too far.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jaken was in a panic. Not only had Rin been taken but the little fox had went after her. If Sesshomaru didn't kill him that annoying miko would. He had seen the shock she gave his lord and if that jolt was any indication to her power he would be a fried toad.

Where had they gone? The bird could have already killed Rin and was having the fox as dessert. Directing Ah-Un to the ground the terrified imp waddled into the trees looking for his charges. The dragon followed behind searching for the path that could lead to the children.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

There was no clear path so the two young travelers had to climb and crawl their way through the forest. Dirt and leaves stuck to them and sharp sticks cut their clothes and skin.

"I'm tired," The girl said falling to sit on the ground next to the boy. "Its getting late."

Feeling helpless Shippo sat beside his companion, "I am too."

"A good bounty," A raucous voice boomed near at hand. "Demon nothing the thing was weak."

"Lord Bakamaru! (It's a pun if you get it. Hint: Inu-Baka!) The great demon slayer," Two or three other voices cheered.

"We're invincible with such a powerful boss," A single man boasted.

Shippo upon hearing the human men had snuck to peer out at them from a safe spot behind a log. Beside the big fire was the body of an otter. It was young maybe thirteen or fourteen demon years old. A very little demon that had probably fought for all it was worth against the men that were bigger and stronger. Not all demons had the means to fight back against humans especially the ones that were not use to having contact with mortals.

The girl had crept up behind the fox and gasped at the poor creature that lay lifeless by the campfire. Tears flowed down her cheek at the sight. The intake of breath alerted the men to their company and brought the beasts smirking to their feet.

"Well, well, well," The biggest and dirtiest of the three smiled cruelly. His crude yellow teeth frightened the children more than his ugly face. "Another little demon and a pretty little girl. What are two creatures like you doing together?"

Jumping in front of Rin Shippo made ready to fight the bandits. He wouldn't let them hurt Rin. "Leave us alone. We don't want to have anything to do with you!"

The thief reached out and snatched Shippo up by the tail, "I have handled demons before." He swung the kit around to show him the otter's body. "A tail like yours might fetch a good price. Lucky feet too."

"Put him down!" Rin had grabbed a stick and swung it as hard as she could into the man's stomach. More stunned than hurt the man dropped Shippo who bounced on the ground before coming to a stop. "Go away or my lord Sesshomaru will teach you a lesson!"

She was bluffing and she knew it. Sesshomaru wasn't even close by and Jaken was somewhere in the trees.

"Lord Sesshomaru you say?" Another of the men laughed openly, "I've heard of him. A dog nothing more than that. Many men have claimed to see him cut down humans with no remorse. You say he'll come to protect you? You'll have you're dog attack us?"

Rin shook visibly but kept her stick. Shippo jumped to his feet and took a place before her again. There was more than one of them so a bluff wouldn't work. How to get rid of them then.

"Rin I want you to run," He whispered. A good blast of foxfire would slow them down.

"I'm not going to leave you behind Shippo," She objected.

"Just go! Sesshomaru and Kagome would kill me if I let anything happen to you!"

The big man lunged for the little ones. Rin did as Shippo said and ran .The forest hindering her retreat and the over whelming guilt for leaving Shippo weighed her down as well.

One of the two men went into the woods after Rin and Shippo was left with the other two. Good thing he had the jump rope that Kagome had given him. Charging another toy with energy the fox transformed the rope into a snake that entwined itself around the men. With the men temporarily trapped Shippo took to the woods to find Rin.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rin stumbled and slide to her knees. Her playing and fleeing had exhausted her. She could hear the man that had followed her coming. There was no getting away from him, no hiding. Whimpering she curled into the leeway under a tree root that made just the tiniest of caves.

He walked by, heavy footsteps earned more frightened tears from the girl. Holding her stick tight Rin prepared herself to hit the man again. She had to be strong. It would make her lord Sesshomaru proud of her. Wiping away her tears Rin put on a determined face, the man wasn't going to scare her anymore.

To her relief Shippo appeared at the edge of her cave. His face was pale and he looked tired but he still was set on protecting her. It made Rin feel safer even though the fox wasn't really big enough to stop the man.

The thud of steps and Shippo being grabbed by his shirt made Rin scream in horror. Just as the man was going to slam Shippo into a tree the bright flash of a pink aura blasted against his back and loosened his grip on Shippo. Climbing out of her hole Rin was overjoyed to find Kagome standing in front of her lord Sesshomaru with a rock in hand. Jaken was behind the two holding Ah-Un's rein's relief plastered on his face.

The thief was only scalded by the first rock that Kagome had thrown but the threat of a second one made the bandit run. He was stopped by Sesshomaru's hand, all to literally when the demon lifted him from the ground. If it hadn't of been for Rin and the others being there he would of crushed the man's throat.

Instead the demon lord settled on walking into the woods alone to dispatch the unpleasant company he currently entertained.

"Are you both okay?!" Kagome hugged the filthy children. What had happened to them! Not even a day they had been gone and already something had happened.

"Rin's okay," The girl picked Shippo up and hugged him tightly. "Shippo saved Rin!"

A smile spread across Kagome's face. The two had bonded in a very strong way. This would cause some problems. Or maybe, just maybe, not.

**Reviews:**

**kitsune diva: **Thanks i try to write in a way the readers like :-)

**Lord Gabriel: **You are to a great writer Gabe! For those of you who don't know Lord Gabriel is my older cousin :-)

**history-is-not-always-pretty: **I have his feelings planned out. My only problem is to find a way to make him realize it without making him all gooey.

**AlternativeAngel: **I promise to have his view of the events in next chap.Kagome crossexamings Sesshy for being an Inu-Yasha

**DarkAngelRakell: **I was going for that! Icy on the outside and steamy on the inside. Kind of like a hot pocket

**Kanae14: **I thought it was funny too.

**firevixen73: **I'm surprised i can find time to write. Learning how to make videogames is harder than i thought. Its got lots of math.

**shedevil85: **I liked the concept too so i had to make him jealous :-)

**Sesshomaru it Fluffy Evil: **I just happened to be watching an episode of season two that had Kagome with four other girls in her school. She addresses one of them as Kira. I don't think she is a close friend but i couldn't think of the other two's names so i just used her

**Sugar0o: **Slowly his intent to kill is leaving.I personally think that Sesshomaru being who he is wouldn't aprove of the advances humans have made just because of him being intent with his life and not hip on the thought of demons not being there. :-

**ninetailedsilverkitsune: **Heres more!!

There you have it! Another update! Next chap we see how Sesshy and Kagome arrived to the scene! A little fluff but only in their thoughts!


	11. Chapter 11: She's mine!

Here it is. Sesshy is confused, I know it might be out of character here but the thoughts on both parts are not meant to be :- If they are I apologize but I had to make Sesshy set his resolve. He's a stubborn one on attitude and he doesn't want to listen to me anymore :- If I didn't know I would die I would use a water bottle on him but we all know how that would turn out ;-) Well read and enjoy. 

**Disclaimer: If it was mine I wouldn't be writing this I would have someone else do it for me. I don't own it though so here I am**.

Chapter 11: She's mine!

Kagome was silent. They had just passed through the well and she was in shock over Sesshomaru's reaction to Hojo. Was he really jealous? The great lord Sesshomaru jealous of a human boy, over her none the less! He had also said they were going home. Did he mean their home or just his? The way he had said it made her feel as if Sesshomaru was treating her like a piece of property. That wasn't one thing she would stand for! Inu-Yasha had done it way to much in the past.

The demon lord was musing as well. Why had he got so defensive about the fact a human boy was talking to Kagome? She was only a miko nothing special. Was she? Special would be an understatement. A miko from the future that had stood up to him countless times was not normal. Yet that boy. The feeling of running Tokijin through him still lingered. Kagome was his at the current moment. No human would change that, not so long as he was Lord Sesshomaru.

Was he gaining respect for the girl? She had put up with his hanyou brother, had fought countless demons, was going after the vile Naraku, and had stood up to him Sesshomaru more than once to protect her friends from him. Respecting a human? Him? The game hadn't turned out like he wanted it too. His brother was somewhere with the clay woman and he was stuck with Kagome. Stuck was a rough word for it. True her constant talking and sassy ways bugged him to no end but she was caring as well. Rin adored her and even Jaken was not as opposed to her as he was before.

He shook the thoughts from his head. What was he doing? Had he just thought of the miko as an equal? A human woman was not his equal. Kagome wasn't a normal human woman however. His head hurt, all of these alien emotions were bothering him.

"Why did you do that!" The cold way Kagome asked startled Sesshomaru even though he didn't show it.

"What are you accusing this Sesshomaru of doing?"

"Made me leave like that!" The miko's voice was shrill and echoed loudly in his ears. "You're the one that wanted to go to 'Tokyo' and then you force me to leave after less than two hours!"

"..." Sesshomaru summoned his cloud and lifted Kagome. It wasn't that he didn't know the answer to her question it was that he wouldn't admit to her or himself he had been jealous.

"That was a very Inu-Yasha thing you did!"

Sesshomaru dug his talons into Kagome's hip, "Do not compare me to that incompetent fool."

Sesshomaru hadn't put any poison in the wound but the sharp prick was enough of a warning to the miko he had been insulted. She didn't trust Sesshomaru not to just drop her so she stopped her yelling. She'd find out about his motives soon enough. That is when she was safely on the ground and could run if she needed to.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Inu-Yasha stood at the mouth of a cave watching the rain fall outside. It had been a few days since he had last looked for Kagome. The rain prevented him now and so did Kikyo. His love sat next to the fire that was burning near the center of their small shelter. Kikyo sat there with him but his thoughts weren't with her.

They belonged to Kagome. She was with his brother, maybe scared and alone. He had failed her. The promise he made to keep her safe had been a lie. Sesshomaru had taken her from him just for kicks. His elder brother would regret his actions Inu-Yasha would make sure of it.

"Inu-Yasha?" Kikyo asked not truly concerned. "You seem distant." In truth he was. She had brought him to the east. Such a great distance that it would be near impossible for him to find Kagome.

"Just thinking," He replied.

"Come on and sit down, there is no reason to worry yourself."

Kikyo's voice had lost the appeal it use to have. Inu-Yasha found himself becoming annoyed by it. What had changed? Before he loved the sound of her voice. Then he met Kagome, the reincarnation had taught him a lot. Kagome's voice had morphed the longing he had for Kikyo's. The scent of Kagome replaced the somewhat different one of Kikyo. His Kagome had taken so much of the traits that made Kikyo appealing away.

"I would rather watch the rain," He murmured.

A blast of wet air blew into the cave the rain it brought with it soaked the hanyou and miko. Looking through his water drenched hair Inu-Yasha drew the Tetsusaiga when he saw who had caused the blast.

Kagura stood before him not a drop of water on her, "Hold your fire boy." She growled. "I am not here to fight."

"What do you want then?" Kikyo said coldly, "You are an incarnation of Naraku. There is no reason to trust you."

The wind witch examined the miko. It wasn't the one she had hoped to find. "You are not Kagome." Kagura sighed, there was no reason for her to be here then. "May I ask where she is?"

"No!" Inu-Yasha didn't know what the witch wanted but she had no reason to know where Kagome was. "What in the hell do you want with her!"

"That is between me and her," Kagura held her fan ready to kill the hanyou. The miko was all she needed. Rican had no business with Inu-Yasha so Kagura didn't either. "It would be best if I found her first. Unless of course she means nothing to you."

"I won't let Naraku have her," the hanyou braced his feet preparing the windscar. "Now go away."

Kagura noticed the glare that Kikyo was giving her. The clay miko disturbed Kagura. She may have been created by Naraku but her soul was her own. The dirt bound woman ran on another's. A powerful miko Kikyo was or had been. The one that had what it took to stop Naraku wasn't here. Nothing more than a stupid hanyou and a pile of dirt.

"You do not know where she is then," Kagura laughed at the angry look she got from the hanyou. "Some protector you are."

"She's with my brother," Inu-Yasha was hesitate to use the windscar in such a cramped place. He risked killing himself and Kikyo as well as Kagura. "If she's still alive."

Sesshomaru! What was the demon lord doing with the miko? Kagura was secretly in love with the demon but she knew that he would never have her. A shade of Naraku would never capture his heart. Kagome was with him though? That was unexpected. Naraku had sent Rican after Inu-Yasha in the though that Kagome was with him but it was not so. If Kagura could find Sesshomaru before Rican found out that Kagome was with him then there would be a greater chance of saving the miko.

Drawing her feather Kagura turned her back on the pair. "I will leave you to your coupling." Not waiting for the hanyou to give her a nasty retort the wind witch took flight.

It may be her death to warn Kagome but if the act would help end Naraku then Kagura saw it worth the effort. If she couldn't have Sesshomaru then she would make sure that Kagome did. Just for the reason it would spite Inu-Yasha she truly did hate the loud mouthed hanyou.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I'm fine Miroku!" Sango leaned on the make shift crutches she had formed from sticks. Her leg was still injured but that was not going to stop her. Kagome's search had been postponed long enough. "Kagome needs us."

"I understand that," Miroku was trying his best to talk Sango out of her plan. If she never got better then he wouldn't be able to feel her again. It just wasn't his style to take advantage of an injured woman. Okay maybe it was but Sango had her crutches so it was suicide to even try. "We need a lead, if we can't find where Sesshomaru is then we would be doing no one any good."

Kirara meowed in agreement and nuzzled Sango in assurance. Reluctant to abandon her plight Sango sat back down on the makeshift seat they had set up outside Kaede's hut. Five days of not searching was unsettling and Sango felt as if she was letting Kagome down.

"ye need not worry," Kaede was smiling as she appeared holding a basket of vegetables that she had gotten from her garden. "I be having a feeling Kagome isn't in as much danger as ye be thinking."

The three companions watched in confusion as Kaede disappeared into her home. They didn't know what to make of the cryptic message.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Mind telling me why you made me leave?" Kagome had resumed her demands after an hour or so of silence.

"I will not explain my actions to you miko," Sesshomaru growled. He had hoped she would have forgotten by now but his wish had gone unanswered.

Any other being who had said as much as her would have been dead a week before. Why then had he not killed this one yet? His original reason of not wanting Rin to cry herself silly returned and he decided on that one even though he knew it wasn't right.

While he was making up excuses in his head he never noticed Kagome push his pelt out of her way and watch the ground. That is until the said miko cried out in alarm.

Shook by the eardrum busting scream Sesshomaru nearly lost altitude. Bringing himself back to dignity and righting himself before the miko could notice the demon took note of Jaken and Ah-Un below him. The absence of Rin and the fox kit was defiantly the cause for Kagome's alarm.

Landing Kagome was the first to Jaken and had the little toad by the scruff of his haori.

"What happened to the kids!"

Jaken trembled in fear at the desperately angry look on the girl's face.

"They were supposed to be with you," Kagome glared at Jaken.

"They were!" The toady was sweating, he had known that if Sesshomaru and Kagome found him before he found the kids his fate was sealed. "we were attacked by a harpy and they got separated!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Jaken had been instructed to take the children to the castle and he had not done so. If it wasn't for Kagome shaking the living daylights out of the little demon Sesshomaru would have ended the toad.

Kagome dropped the toad who now sported a concussion. She turned to Ah-Un and looked at the dragon pleadingly.

Knowing she was worried the head known as Ah tilted its head into the forest to the right. Un nodded in that direction as well and Kagome ran into the forest to follow their instructions.

Sesshomaru followed the girl thinking of ways to teach Jaken to pay better attention. He could smell the children's trail and the stench of bandits as well. Anger spread through out his body at the thought of the grubby men with the children. Being sure to keep his face blank Sesshomaru walked into a scene that made him oddly proud.

Kagome stood with a rock in hand. Pink energy flowed into the stone in a manner that Sesshomaru recognized as the way she charged her arrows. The target was a filthy man that held her kit by the tail. Her aim with the stone was better than her aim with a bow and the rock hit its target hard. A pained grunt knocked the fox from the bandit's hand and sent the boy to the ground. The bandit turned to them and horror clouded his face.

Jaken had arrived a short time before and sighed in relief at the fact the children were alive. It was more for his sake than theirs.

At first the man was going to attack the miko but at the sight of the second stone and the rather scary looking man behind her he thought again and settled on running. He didn't get far and was lifted into the air by Sesshomaru who looked calm but felt anything but. The claws that dug into his throat tightened and the demon began to walk into the woods still carrying him.

Struggling the thief tried to beg for his life. His captor seemed to not hear him at all. His captor didn't. At the sight of the thief about to attack Kagome Sesshomaru had settled his resolve. The bandit had to die and even if he didn't know what he felt for her Kagome belong to him. The fingers of his right hand crushed the throat of his victim as Sesshomaru thought of the man's attempt against Rin and his intended assault of Kagome they were two offenses that he wouldn't let slide. The question that he entertained now was what in the hell had Kagome managed to do to him?

**Reviews:**

**Mayumi Crescent Moon: **Thanks i won't turn down praise ;-)

**anotherthinline: **I think they do too.Thats why i gave them their own chap!!

**BlackDeadAngel: **I'll review and see if i can come up with something. :-)

**IzayoiTashio18: **I like Kags/Inu too. I'm working on one now that i might or might not put up.writers block sucks so i'll see what i can come up with!!

**Sugar0o: **Shesshy gets it in the next chap :-

**SheDevil85: **(Hugs back) I like the pair they are cute together.

**DarkAngelRakell: **I couldn't just leave em like that (Winks)

**AlternativeAngel: **Jaken won't live it down anytime soon.

**history-is-not-always-pretty: **I thought it would be cute :-

**Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil: **Thanks for their names (blushes) i was too lazy to look them up in my ever faithful anime and comic collection.

He still don't know what love is but he knows its something. His little spout of jealousy gave him a kick in the right direction. Now all he has to do is get his head out of his butt and realize it!


	12. Chapter 12: Rican's discovery and Kagome

Another chap! I wrote this one in two hours so it might not be all that good. I don't have a beta but my cousin LillianTeriyami is going to help me so it might take two or three days between updates but the chaps will be longer and have more in them.

**Disclaimer: Me no own.**

Chapter 11: Rican's plan and Kagome's realization

Rin was terrified as she curled close to Kagome on Ah-Un's back. When Sesshomaru had returned from whatever it was he had done to the bandit they had left the area and headed further west. The castle was in that direction and Kagome was actually relieved that they would go to somewhere that they would stay at for more than a day.

Shippo was snuggled in beside Rin making them both cradled in Kagome's arms to keep them from falling. Jaken was silent on the dragon's back for fear that Kagome would once again go into her kill the toad mode. It was a surprise that she hadn't knocked him off of the dragon's back yet. His lord was made of stone and this scared Jaken even more than the girl. Normally Sesshomaru would send glances at the lackey and his ward but not even a glare was sent in their direction. It was so strange to see the proud demon sent into his thoughts by a mere human wench.

The bandit had bothered Sesshomaru more than he would admit. The sight of Kagome defending the children without a thought to her own safety was oddly pleasing but it would have to be stopped. The foolish miko would get herself killed with such recklessness. If she was to stay in his presence then the girl would learn to defend herself. She was a priestess after all and from the future or not she should learn to be one. He would see to it personally. His knowledge of spiritual training was slim to none but he did know of meditating and soul channeling so that would be enough to start with until a suitable miko was found.

Wait what was he thinking? To actually plan ahead for her stay was far to much! He had taken her for the mere pleasure of watching his brother squirm but there had been little to no contact with the boy since the beginning. Not counting the little battle that had ended in Sesshomaru being turned into toast. Yet he now saw that the boy was a fool and the miko was better off not in his hands. Of course that was it. She would remain with him for Sesshomaru was a much better protector than the foolish half-breed.

A soft wave of a flowery fragrance passed Sesshomaru. It was Kagome's scent the one that had kept him from blacking out in that foul place she called home. A spot of red under his pelt drew Sesshomaru's attention to the mass of fur. The ribbon he had taken from her room still sat there. It was from this that the aroma was wafting from and added to the girl's own scent it clouded his mind. His brother was a true to life idiot. Knowing how the hanyou treated the girl and ran off to be with the clay creature called Kikyo was proof enough.

Kagome found her arms getting tired. The kids were heavier than she had thought they would be and each passing minute it was as if they gained another ten pounds. Fidgeting Kagome did the best she could bringing feeling back into her arms without waking her sleeping charges. The events of the day had left her stunned. Not only had Sesshomaru gotten jealous but he had grown angry at the bandit just for the guy looking at her. True he had been already a bit testy but the coldness had darkened to frozen steel when the man had turned to look at her. What was going on? Wasn't this just a game to him? He had kidnapped her, made her answer his questions, wouldn't let her be alone for ten minutes, made Ah-Un keep her in place whenever he left, let her go off into the woods alone and then watched her probably laughing the entire time, and then made her take him to Tokyo and dragged her back just because Hojo had wanted to take her to a movie. What was going on in the demons head?

On second thought he had given her a Kimono and let her return to the group after she had seen Inu-Yasha with Kikyo. Rin worshipped him and Jaken had known him for centuries. But why was he jealous? There was no reason for it was there? She would admit that he was beautiful, the pristine pale skin and piercing golden eyes. The curve of the strips on his cheeks and the crescent on his head made him look more a god than a demon. He was cold though and even if he did care for Rin he couldn't care about her could he?

Rin and Shippo had begun to stir and Sesshomaru was leading them to a clearing next to a stream for Rin to fish. Kagome decided she would ask Sesshomaru.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagura searched the ground quickly. Her search for the miko had brought her to just over the northern half of the western lands. Rican had by now more than likely found Inu-Yasha and either killed the miko with him or killed them both. That wasn't her concern though.

There was no sign of the group. Sesshomaru's aura was strong but it was only faint here compared to what it would be if they were near by. Curse Naraku, why did he have to create such an abomination? The others were mere shadows compared to such a monster. Using a woman's heart to control her. There had to be a weakness and she would find it.

"Come on little miko," Kagura muttered to herself. "I need you."

Willing her cloud onward Kagura continued her search.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Inu-Yasha was fuming. Kagura knew where Kagome was or at least who she was with. If he knew Sesshomaru like he thought he did then the bastard would turn Kagome over to the wind witch. What would he care for a human?

There was no time to wait for the rain to stop he had to find Kagome now before it was too late. Going for the caves entrance Inu-Yasha was stopped by the sound of Kikyo crying.

"What's wrong?" He let the question go without thinking.

"You love her more than me," Kikyo sobbed into her hands as she knelt by the fire and cried.

A feeling of guilt settled itself over the hanyou. He had made a promise to both women. To Kikyo to go to hell and to Kagome to protect her. As of yet he hadn't kept either one. Kikyo's would have to wait. Kagome was alive and he wanted to keep her that way. When the girl was dead or gone home for good then he would follow Kikyo but not until then.

"I care about Kagome," Inu-Yasha didn't want to leave the dead miko but he knew he had too. "I'll come back Kikyo someday." He couldn't wait any longer and ran into the storm set on finding his Kagome.

The hanyou left so fast that he didn't notice the dark figure that had been watching him and Kikyo. Rican stood in the protective embrace of a shield that kept the rain out and his scent in. So Kagome wasn't with the hanyou. He hadn't heard where she was for he had arrived only a moment before the half demon had left.

Kikyo still sat inside the cave glaring at Inu-Yasha's retreating back. How could he? Kagome was only an embodiment of her. She Kikyo was the original and the one who had captured his heart. How could a copy of herself steal her Inu-Yasha away? The miko would die she had too it was the only way that Kikyo could win back Inu-Yasha.

A rustling at the caves mouth made Kikyo hope for just a fraction of a second. Her hopes were dashed when a young man with long dark hair appeared. He was handsome but his features were etched with sadistic cruelty.

Kikyo backed away, "Who are you?" She drew her bow and was ready to fire.

"Do not fear me," His voice was deep and rich. "I do not wish to harm you."

The undead priestess lowered her bow, she had lost her desire to shot the man and found herself walking forward into his arms. What was going on? He bent low and their lips touched for just a moment.

"The girl named Kagome, where is she," Rican felt the girl in his arms stiffen at the name.

Through the dreamy haze that assailed Kikyo she heard his question. He wished to know of Kagome? Why? Was he too going after her too?

"She is with Sesshomaru lord of the western lands," There was no stopping her answer. She didn't want to stop it. The man who held her was perfect she wanted him to know everything.

"I thank you," Rican whispered as he kissed the miko passionately.

Kikyo gave in and returned the exchange. After a few seconds a darkness began to engulf her startled she pulled away to find to her horror the man held a small stone. A soul stone, a spiritual tool used by monks to trap damned souls. The souls that animated her body were being pulled out and he was laughing!

Rican watched as the last of the miko's souls were removed from her possession. He had the information he needed and the priestess had served her purpose. Turning his back on the unmoving woman he strode back to the cave's exit. Before leaving he turned and with a jolt of demonic energy reduced the hanyou's once love back into the dirt that she had sprung from. Now to find Kagome. Her death would not be as quick nor would the death of those that he would make her cause.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Straightening out her sundress Kagome leaned back onto the tree behind her and watched Rin and Shippo as they caught fish. Jaken was shouting nonsense about them not doing it right and his display of the right method made the children laugh and amused Kagome. According to Jaken the right way was to be submerged with the fish and flopping around trying to breath. Kagome was sure this was not the correct way but it was funny so she left Jaken to entertain the young fishers.

It was mid-morning and they were still camping on the bank by the stream. Sesshomaru had disappeared sometime the night before and the rest of them were waiting for his return.

Kagome was actually surprised Sesshomaru had let her keep her bag and clothes. Okay she wasn't allowed to wear her school uniform which the demon lord had thrown onto the fire before he left but the other things she was allowed to maintain. It was so strange not having the others around. Miroku's lecherous ways and Sango's constant berating of him. Kirara's confused meow and even Inu-Yasha's rough words and actions that set the hanyou apart from the others. She had Shippo and now Rin. Jaken was annoying but whenever she saw him getting beat on by the kids she felt better and her loathing of the toad vanished. Even Sesshomaru wasn't like she thought he was like. Quiet and rather blunt he was but the edge to his coldness was gone.

When she had met him Sesshomaru would have killed her on sight and not have had a second thought. Now he had of had so many reasons to cut her in half and he never even acted like he wanted to. What was up with that? Yeah he had snapped at her a few times and told her to shut up every now and then but otherwise he had treated her like he did Rin. He wasn't a bad guy after all.

What in the hell was going on!? Was she actually falling in love with her ex-enemy? The trauma of being kidnapped was what was doing it! That wasn't right but just like Sesshomaru she wouldn't be caught admitting she was in love with Inu-Yasha's older brother.

Reviews:

**yukunantenshi- **You will see Rican's on his way next chap.

**Milana-Despana-**I plan on at least 25 chaps. I'm not too sure though.

**history-is-not-always-pretty: **I like hugs Heres the next chap. :-

**candycorn87- **Brillant maybe (Of course i am)The workings of this story came from the mind of a bored 17 year old who is running purely on coffee, bon-bons, and pocky :- I granted your wish and returned Kikyo to her dirt friends.

**LillianTeriyami- **Another one of my cousins. She's gonna help so now its the twisted minds of two animaholics that are writing the story.

**fantasy4luvr- **Thanks here is the next update!!

**animecorps- **Heres an update.

**IzayoiTashio18- **If you need help on the battle scenes i can see what i can do. I'm not all that great but two are better than 1. ;-)

**DarkAngelRakell- **Hes coming to see big brother next chap!!

**firevixen73- **I'm happy ur happy!!! Heres another update 4 u.

**Sugar0o- **I like Kagura's character as a bad guy but since no one else seems to want Kagura to last i decided to give her a break.

**AlternativeAngel- **Your probably right about Mr. Icicle. I'm doing my best to stir him to the light, Kagome that is :-)

**Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil- **It was a cruel way to die i agree but i guess it was inevitable since she is after all a part of Naraku. The only part i like about her is the 'Dance of the Dead.'

Short with not to much dialogue i know but its setting up for the next one. Keep reading from here on out i promise to make them longer.


	13. Chapter 13: Rican's weakness and a broth

Finally I finished this chap. It took two days and is the longest I have made so far. There is a lot of action in this one and even if Sesshy doesn't say it he's a softy (At least in this story.) read on! 

**Disclaimer: Me no own, probably never will.**

Chapter 13: Rican's weakness and A brotherly talk

The wind blew swiftly rising Kagura onto the air currents she now controlled. Rican's energy had changed course and he was headed towards her. If he found the girl first then Kagome wouldn't stand a chance. What was he going to do though? Rican was just as bad as Naraku so what was his plan? There had to be one.

There was no time to ponder on that now she had to locate the miko. Sesshomaru's aura had faded from the air which meant he was going further west. If she kept her pace then Rican would win but the speed that she would need was to fast to pick up the demon's trail. Torn between the dilemma she had created herself Kagura brought her feather to a hover where it just floated on the wind.

Frustrated the wind witch caused the air about her to whip in a sharp twist that mirrored her mood. Gritting her teeth the witch thought about intercepting Rican herself. The thought was unraveled when a blade of cold energy hit her feather and split the floating craft in half. Stunned Kagura barely had enough time to cushion her fall with a soft blast of wind. Kneeling she looked up to find the last person she had wanted to see.

Rican smiled coldly as Kagura landed his dark eyes held cruel laughter.

"It has been awhile Kagura," He said sweetly. "You wouldn't happen to be trying to stop me now are you?"

"I don't know what you're saying," Kagura hissed weary about looking the beautiful monster in the eyes from her past experience.

"You do not truly think I would believe you do you?" Rican came closer as he spoke.

Kagura backed away making sure to not make eye contact, "You're just a tool for Naraku. Just like all the rest of us."

Deep laughter filled the expanse of the clearing that the witch had landed in.

"You think you are the only one who does not wish to serve him?" It was a rhetorical question that dripped with sarcasm. "I will do what he wants only as long as I please. Once this miko is mine Naraku will regret that he asked me to take her. I know just as well as you do that she is powerful I have seen into your heart as well as that of the miko named Kikyo. It was rather informative really."

He could read hearts as well as control them!? So Rican was planning on double crossing Naraku just as she had guessed. If he knew how powerful the little miko was then the situation was worse than she thought. Poison and puppets are one thing but a heart was another. The girl's heart was too big and her soul too strong it would be more than Naraku who would die.

"You don't think he'll let you get away with it do you?" Kagura was losing her focus it was becoming clear that Rican didn't need eye contact to control someone.

"I plan on him coming," He was getting closer and Kagura was almost against a tree. "It will be then that I shall make him see the mistakes that have been made."

The flutter of her heart returned but it was different this time. Kagura didn't have the impulse to go to him. In fact it was the opposite the man before her now repulsed her. The effect had changed but why?

Rican saw the expression of disgust cross Kagura's face. Something wasn't right he couldn't see her heart like before. Even if Naraku held it the organ was connected to her. There was nothing, nothing at all. He had wasted enough time on the wind witch. She would not be any use against Naraku and she was in the way to the one who was.

A vicious smile crossed his face. Kagura looked at him in horror as she realized what he was about to do. Stumbling backwards she fell into the tree that had blocked her retreat. Rican's hand came up and the flash of black energy was the last thing Kagura saw.

Not bothering to examine his handy work Rican turned to his path and went after the young miko that called to him.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Inu-Yasha stopped to pick up the trail again. Kikyo had taken him a great distance from the west and the effects were worse than he had hoped for. It was nearly dark and he had just found a fresh path that was still warm. They had been here at least three days before. It was all he had so there was no stopping.

Sesshomaru was going to regret his stunt and Inu-Yasha was going to be the one that put an end to him. Tired as he was the hanyou continued on the trail. He had promised Kagome to protect her and that was what he would do.

The ground that held the scent of his target held something more. Naraku's stench was over laying that of his brother and miko. It wasn't Kagura for the smell was masculine and lacked her softer airy smell. If it wasn't Naraku himself then it was another one of his damn incarnations. Kagome was in more trouble than he had thought.

Doubling his efforts Inu-Yasha rushed down the path he was on. He had to get to Kagome before this new incarnation knowing Naraku this one would be worse than the ones before just as the ones after will be even crueler.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome and her group had walked for several hours. It was late and Sesshomaru had decided they would travel on the ground instead of in the air.

Rin and Shippo sat on Ah-Un while Kagome and Jaken walked beside the dragon with Sesshomaru in his spot at the lead. The night air was warm and the sound of chirping bugs was song like and calming. Ever since the bandit incident Kagome hadn't tried to speak to Sesshomaru for she was unsure what to say to him. 'I love you' to the demon lord was kind of like signing a permission form for a firing squad. She wanted to say something but what if he became upset with her. Sesshomaru didn't throw tantrums, he just decapitated the problem and left it at that.

The demon lord was thinking along the same lines just not the 'I love you' part. He wasn't sure how to react to the miko. Not that he cared much for talking. What did the girl think of him, not that it mattered. A killer? He was. A monster? He could be. A friend? Not going to happen. The girl talked a lot just like Rin but she never openly spoke of her full opinion of him. She had shouted it to him once, a very rude opinion it was but hopefully that had changed. Wait why did he want it to have changed? His mind was betraying him. It seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

There she was however. She was with him and not Inu-Yasha, it was a victory to Sesshomaru. He now had the girl that his brother cared for. True Inu-Yasha had chosen the clay woman but he still loved the miko beside him. Kagome was not with the hanyou anymore. It was heart lifting, he had the miko while his brother suffered for his foolish choice.

He slipped a glance to the girl who looked lost in her own world. What was she thinking? Another silly thought like she usually did? Or was she thinking of the hanyou? Sesshomaru once again felt the heat of jealousy but this time he did not push it away. He didn't let it show on his face but the fire that had been created rested in his chest. Kagome's thoughts maybe with his brother but she was with him. The next time Inu-Yasha came near would be his last.

"Rin is tired Lord Sesshomaru," Rin piped, her eyes heavy. Shippo nodded in agreement and both silently begged to rest.

"Be quiet silly brats," Jaken scolded the two passengers on Ah-Un. "can you not see that Lord Sesshomaru is thinking."

"Jaken make camp," Sesshomaru's voice was cold. He didn't like the interruption of his thoughts.

"Yes Milord," The toad changed his tune at the demon's instructions.

The small pack stopped and rested. Sesshomaru stepped into the forest to be alone with his thoughts. Alone was not what he got, not mentally anyway. The girl was there she had been there for weeks. Kagome was the one that was in all of his thoughts. What was she feeling? What was her opinion? Was she tired? Was she sleepy? Did she want a bath? Was Rin annoying her? How far would Jaken fly if he kicked as hard as he could? Okay the last one was for his own entertainment but she was in all the others.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alone Kagome fell against a log and pulled her legs to her chest while being sure her sundress still covered everything. She didn't want Jaken to see. The air was chilled and the hair on the back of her neck was beginning to raise. It wasn't from the cold that the eerie feeling was coming from it was a dark foreboding presence.

Making sure the others didn't see Kagome snuck into the woods following the aura that called to her. It seemed like forever she walked when in truth it was only a few minutes. Cold and a little tired she came into a tight circle of trees that made a clearing in the forest about ten foot by five. In the small open area stood a man.

His hair was dark and about as long as Sesshomaru's though this man had his in a long ponytail. His face was just as beautiful as the demon's. Well not quite. Wait why was she comparing this man to Sesshomaru?

Her company smiled at her and Kagome's knees went weak. Something wasn't right about this guy but the feeling didn't matter. She approached him and allowed the man to embrace her. Who was he? Kagome felt safe in his arms.

Rican's smile changed from the warm of his first to cold triumph. He had won, Kagome was his and Kagura was dead. Naraku would regret his decision and this lord Sesshomaru would die at the hands of his miko charge.

Placing a finger beneath the young girl's chin he lifted the child's face and kissed her. Unlike the first he went deeper employing her to trust him completely. She tasted sweet but there was a void in her heart that was beyond his reach. It was empty, no it was filled. Regret? Despair? Acceptance? Love. The girl was in love even if she didn't know it. The image of the demon lord appeared to Rican as he read her heart. He was the one that filled the void of her heart. So long as he remained the girl would not be able to fully give her heart to Rican. Then the void had to be emptied and the only way to do that was death.

"I need your help," He whispered softly to her as he pulled away keeping his lips only a few centimeters in distance from hers. "I need you to purify something." OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The remains of a once majestic tree lay scattered on the ground the leaves floating on the wind knew nothing of the danger that had nearly erased them.

From this pile a delicate hand emerged. Then an arm and then a shoulder and finally a head. Kagura cried out in pain as she lifted herself from the wreckage. She thanked what ever god that had looked out for her. Rican luckily had never noticed her whip up an updraft to redirect the blast to the tree trunk just above her.

Why had Rican's ability made her sick to the stomach instead of alluring her. It was confusing. He had captured her heart upon the first look at the castle but now when she had met his eyes the attraction had been reversed. What had caused it? Dawning realization made Kagura smile her scarlet eyes flashed brightly. Rican's ability only worked once. After he had seen into a woman's heart the heart would build up an immune to the interference and reject it a second time.

Rican was diabolical but he had one huge weakness. Kagura dusted herself off and summoned her feather. Even if Rican found Kagome first if Kagura could snap her out of the trance Kagome wouldn't be able to be controlled again. The problem now was to find the girl and pray that Rican hadn't made her do something that would break the girl. If that was to happen the miko would be useless against Naraku.

Setting off once more Kagura was now more confident that she knew Rican's weakness. If she couldn't find them soon though that weakness wouldn't matter.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

His nose was clouded with scents but Inu-Yasha had found Sesshomaru's and was getting close. Just ahead was where his brother's trail was the strongest and the freshest. The forest scent was deeper and the aura stronger sure signs the older brother was there. It was him. Standing with his back to the hanyou when Inu-Yasha came to a stop in a thin part of the trees.

"You are not wanted here," Sesshomaru said without turning. "Leave."

What did the hanyou think he was doing? The boy had no reason to be here and Sesshomaru did not want Kagome to see him. Her heart was broken enough without the hanyou crushing it more.

"Where's Kagome? She's coming with me."

Sesshomaru felt the sharp raise in his aura that came with anger. The red of his true form flashed and Inu-Yasha drew away when the elder demon turned to him.

"Do you think she wishes to be with you?" He growled. "Do you even know what you have done to her? How much she loves you? You are to foolish to understand what that girl feels. To ignorant to see the pain you caused her everyday you were with her. I have seen her smile and laugh freely can you say that you have?"

Inu-Yasha was startled at his brother's reaction. Normally it took a while to make the demon shift his energies but only one sentence had done it this time. He was taking up for Kagome? Why? He had kidnapped her and held the girl against her will. He had tried to kill her more than once yet he was talking as if she was happy with him. It just wasn't possible his Kagome would never stay with his brother willingly.

"Where is she?" Inu-Yasha drew the Tetsusaiga and prepared to strike his brother.

Allowing his fangs to extend Sesshomaru pulled the Tokijin from its sheath, "You will stay away from her." Was his simple instructions.

Inu-Yasha rushed forward and swung the large sword at Sesshomaru who jumped swiftly out of the way. Spinning in mid air the demon lord brought Tokijin in a swift downward stroke and threw the hanyou against a tree with the blade's pressure. Not waiting for the boy to recover Sesshomaru kicked the ground upon landing and went for his brother. The tree was in splinters but Inu-Yasha was alive, barely. The Tokijin had cut the hanyou deeply and the second blast had nearly taken off his head. His brother wasn't fighting in his usual manner. No for the first time that Inu-Yasha had ever seen Sesshomaru was fighting as if he was protecting a treasure. No regard for his own safety the lord rushed the hanyou even though he knew a direct windscar would kill him. His blade was too heavy from the loss of blood and Inu-Yasha knew Sesshomaru would be the victor this time.

The hanyou was saved by an arrow that hit Sesshomaru in the shoulder. It knocked the Tokijin to the ground and threw Sesshomaru back into his human form. Stunned both looked up to find Kagome holding her bow and she an arrow strung. Confused for a moment at her actions the brothers saw that Kagome's eyes were glazed and that it was not her that was controlling herself.

Yanking the arrow from his arm the demon lord narrowed his eyes at the miko. It wasn't Kagome, or at least not her spirit. What was controlling her though. There was no one in sight other than her.

Kagome fired another shot this one Sesshomaru was able to avoid but Inu-Yasha wasn't. Just as Kikyo had sealed him to a tree fifty years before Kagome now did the same. Unable to move the hanyou couldn't defend himself. Another shot from Kagome's bow and he would be dead, killed once more by the woman he loved.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The sudden fluctuation in holy energy drew Kagura to the location. It had to be her. Landing a distance from the group the wind witch slowly approached. She was too late! Kagome stood in a firing stance holding a loaded bow. Sesshomaru stood unsure of what to do and the hanyou was trapped against a tree tugging fruitlessly on an arrow that was embedded in his chest. There was no sign of Rican but he was there the glazed eyes of the miko said as much. He had to be here, the only way she could think of freeing the miko was to make him lose focus on his control.

If she left now the two Inu brothers would be killed by the girl. That was what Rican wanted, to make her kill the ones she cared about a cruel and unneeded punishment. Scanning the area Kagura saw the blurry shape of a distorted area. Rican was making a shield to hide his presence. He was part of Naraku and so was she so seeing the dark energy they both shared was easy. Breaking the shield was the hard part.

Placing all of her concentration into the wind Kagura hit the energy field. Once it wavered, twice it slipped, and the third time the shell dissipated into a blinding flash. Rican fell from his spot in a tree and barely had time to land on his feet before hitting the ground. Kagura saw a small rock roll out of the incarnation's pocket and come to rest on the leafy forest floor but there was no time to investigate for Rican had already turned to her.

"I thought I handled you," His once relaxing voice was now a terrible hiss. "This time I will make sure you die no matter how long." His advanced was cut short when an energy blast courtesy of the Tokijin cut down the trees separating the Inu's from the incarnations. "Right after I discipline the dogs."

"So you are the one who is harming the miko," Sesshomaru had went into ice mode and acted as if he hadn't lost his temper only minutes before.

"You mean my miko," Rican sized his opponent up and decided the demon lord was not a danger.

"No my miko," The demon lord was being disgusted by the stench of Naraku upon the two before him. "Let her go."

A smile tugged at the corner of Rican's mouth, "You should ask her."

Another arrow came in his direction but this time it hit just below his throat and just above the armor. Not a fatal wound but one that hurt like hell. Knocked back a few feet Sesshomaru found he was paralyzed by the purifying energy that Kagome had reinforced her shaft with.

Rican had begun to laugh only a few more moments and Sesshomaru would be dead, by the hands of the miko he claimed none the less. Kagura saw the stone that had been dropped earlier and she recognized it as a soul stone. The stones purpose was to absorb the damned souls of the dead, souls that didn't have a body of their own.

It hit Kagura then, Kagome's soul was to much for even her own body to fully contain it. The stone was for the evil souls but one of such purity as Kagome's would repel the rock. What would happen if the stone was to be forced upon the girl? Not enough time to debate grabbing the stone Kagura aimed for the girl.

Kagome was going to fire and Sesshomaru knew this time it would be for his heart. It wasn't her, the miko with enough kindness to even help him her enemy the girl who could calm him just by being near was not the mindless thing before him.

"Kagome," He let the name pass his lips for the first time since she had arrived in his presence.

The bow lowered minutely and the string went slack just a little. Kagome's mind cleared at the sound of Sesshomaru saying her name. Fighting for control she trembled but refused to release the arrow.

The pause did not go unnoticed by any of the ones present. Rican felt his hold slipping. The idiot dog had alerted the part of her heart that belonged to him and awoken her mind.

"Fire!" he demanded.

"I will!" Kagura threw the stone as hard as she could and the resulting blast blinded everyone.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome felt horrible. Her head hurt and her chest felt as if a stack of bricks sat on it. She was surrounded by light and wasn't sure if her eyes were open or closed. What had happened? One minute she was walking into a clearing and the next she had heard Sesshomaru say her name and found herself about to shot him. Wait he had said her name. It was the first time that he had not just called her miko or girl. It felt good to know he had said it. Her heart was beating and she felt at peace.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru sat up from the spot he had been thrown to. Standing and straightening his disheveled clothes he looked about at the devastation that had been caused by the little rock Kagura had thrown. The man named Rican was gone and so was Kagura. Inu-Yasha was still pinned to his tree and was conscious at least slightly. Kagome where was she?

At the center of the crater before him lay the miko. Her eyes were closed and a soft light surrounded her. An aura of holiness that burnt him even at the distance he stood. Had the stone caused that? Not paying attention to the heat that scorched his clothes Sesshomaru entered the crater his skin reddening. The closer he got the hotter but he had to be sure she was still alive. A wind of fiery air sweep around him and then it was gone. The heat the glow all of it. Lowering himself he knelt by the miko.

She was pale and covered in dirt. Her once elegant sundress was torn and her skin scratched. Placing a hand on her cheek he found to his relief it was warm and her small chest rose and fell as she took soft calm breaths. He lifted the little girl into his arms and exited the crater. He didn't show any outward signs but inside he was thanking the Kami's that his Kagome was still alive.

**Reviews:**

**DarkAngelRakell:** That one word is good for me.

**Yakunantenshi:** I'm glad you're a happy reader. Happer reader equals happy writer ;-

**IzayoiTashio18: **I hope my suggestions helped!!

**JenKonoha: **I hope you keep reading.

**LillianTeriyami: **Yay you like the story cuz. As for the email thing my computer is slow so read the posts and give me some help for following chaps. :-)

**animecorps: **You love my story!!!

**Western Lord's Yukitenshi: **We shall see about Inu-Yasha's future (Rubs hands evilly) I got confused writing it so thats why the plots weird ;-

**Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil: **Still love your name. An as for his disappearing i don't think even he knows where he's going. i blame it on the script writers ;-

**AlternativeAngel**: I promise not to be an ass about metaphors. (For now.)

**candycorn87: **I'll try to make longer chaps. An Rican's ambition is to become the new Naraku.

**ForestSprite: **I'm glad you foundit too!!!

**history-is-not-always-pretty: **You can borrow Rican but i need him back by the end of the story ;- Play nice.

There we have it just the slightest of fluff. An yes Rican is still alive. If he was to die a good part of my story would go out the window now wouldn't it? What shall happen next, your guess is as good as mine.


	14. Chapter 14: The void

For those who don't know about the pelt that Sesshomaru carries I'll tell you. Rumiko Takahashi revealed in an interview that the fluff was originally part of his armor. After awhile it became his pelt. In his true form the fur over his shoulder on the side he wears it is longer than that on the other side its due to his pelt. It is part of his body but it is not attached so its not a tail. He used it in one episode to wrap up Inu-Yasha and spin him like a top and in another to warm Rin up when she got sick. I think he uses it for Rin more than once but I'm not sure. As for the pelt he can control it while it isn't attached because it is part of him. Now read on! 

Disclaimer: Me no own.

Chapter 14: The Void

Buzzing. That was all she could hear. Loud buzzing as if a thousand bees was in her head making as much noise as they could. Voices came from the buzzing. Kagome could hear them. Loud annoying voices.

"Put her down you bastard!" Came the first.

"..." Silence.

"Damn it did you hear me!?" the first one sounded angry. It was vaguely familiar.

"..." Silence once more.

There was a loud hissing and then a swish of wind as Kagome felt herself pulled backwards. She was being held by someone rather strong. Who ever it was had her in a death grip their chest was soft but firm and a single length of pressure on her back must be the arm.

A downward rush startled her. She was on the ground now wrapped in something warm and fluffy. Grunts and booms shook the earth and made the bees in her head louder. Agitated she opened her eyes and found her vision was white. Confused at first Kagome finally realized she was rapped in Sesshomaru's pelt. Stiffly she pushed the fur out of the way and took in the scenery.

What was left of it that is. Inu-Yasha was holding the Tetsusaiga in front of him while Sesshomaru stood with the Tokijin. After their short pause the two began to fight again. First Inu-Yasha would swing then Sesshomaru would block. Sesshomaru would punch Inu-Yasha and Inu-Yasha would slam into a tree.

In all the hanyou was losing. His elder brother didn't even look hurt other than the few spots of blood that stained his otherwise pristine haori. Paralyzed Kagome wasn't able to stop them. It was annoying to see them at it and not be able to protect either.

Wait a second either? Since when had Sesshomaru become one of the people on her protect list?

The memory of her encounter with the incarnation returned and she exhaled in realization. Inu-Yasha's cries had been in the background of her mind when Rican had controlled her but who's voice had snapped her free? Sesshomaru whispering her name was what did it. That single word from him had awoken her where Inu-Yasha's calls had done nothing for her.

An echo reached into her mind. When Rican had held control she had heard his thoughts as she knew he had heard hers. A void? There was a void in her heart? It was full which was why the incarnation's control was fragile. It hadn't been Inu-Yasha who had filled that void. He had been the one to create it. No the void was filled with another. Someone who was supposed to be her enemy. Someone who had tried to kill her. Someone who had taken her from her friends and keep her against her will. Sesshomaru.

Tears gathered at the corner of her eyes and moistened the pelt she was wrapped in. She had done it again. Had fallen in love with another man that couldn't or wouldn't love her back. He hated humans. That didn't count for Rin. He had said as much almost every time they had met.

His voice though. When he had whispered her name he sounded. What was? Well the best word would be scared. That couldn't be right. His face had been blank. It hadn't held any signs that he was afraid. It was just his voice. Was that it? Had he let a little emotion slip?

"Damn it get away from her!" Inu-Yasha had resumed his verbal threats.

Why couldn't she move? Her body felt fine other than her head nothing else hurt. Wiggling slightly Kagome felt the pelt around her tighten. She wasn't parallelized! Sesshomaru had her bound! The more she tried to get free the more it tightened. Relaxing she found it relaxed. He didn't want her to move. Was it because he was concerned?

Sesshomaru was indeed concerned but it wasn't for the reason Kagome thought. He knew she was fine. Her health wasn't the problem. The problem was shouting at him while holding a very large sword.

The demon lord was seriously contemplating cutting out the boys tongue before he killed him. The miko had woken up he could feel her trying to free herself from his pelt. He couldn't let her do that so every time she moved he tightened it. If she was to get free then the hanyou could take her. Kagome loved his brother and he knew that but if Inu-Yasha was to take her then her heart would be broken again. He did not question what he felt, he didn't know what it was but he wouldn't question it.

"Like I said before hanyou," Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the source of his unwanted distraction. "No one wants you here."

"You can't speak for Kagome," Inu-Yasha snarled. "You're the one who needs to leave. Just unwrap her and go away."

"Do you remember the rules 'Little Brother'?" Sesshomaru smirked, "I do believe I told you that if you wanted the miko back you would have to win her back."

That remark set Kagome into another fit of struggles. She wasn't about to become a prize for who ever won. The pelt tightened but the more it did the more she struggled. It stopped moving when she felt herself barely able to breath. Her limbs were held and she couldn't even move a finger.

Sesshomaru kept the pressure knowing that if he let the girl go now she would purify them both. He wouldn't lose the fight and until the hanyou was dead it would be safer to keep her bound.

"Let me go Sesshomaru!" Kagome managed a strangled cry.

He just ignored her and started to brace himself for another attack. Why was he not letting her move? It wasn't like she was going to run. Was that it! Was he afraid she would leave with Inu-Yasha? A week before she probably would of but now she had Rin, Shippo, Ah-Un, Jaken, and even him. She missed Sango and Miroku but they could come see her. The truth was she didn't want to leave Sesshomaru.

"Stay put miko," Sesshomaru growled coldly.

It would seem that him saying her name was just a slip. She wasn't going to just lay there and take his crap though. Angry Kagome felt a power flood her body that she had never witnessed before. Cold energy that warmed as it spread. It engulfed her body and made her glow. The common miko powers that she held was nothing compared to this. A holiness was surrounding her, not that of a goddess but not far off.

The grip Sesshomaru held was broken free as the heat from her anger scorched the pelt. The brothers were pushed back by the sudden blast of aura and stood stunned. It was all they could do at the sight of the ticked off glowing miko.

Where the power had come from she wasn't sure but it hadn't been there before. That little rock that Kagura had hit her with had shattered upon impact and what ever it was made of had blended with Kagome's body. Had that been what had caused the change? Did it give her some kind of power boost?

The power faded as Kagome's anger did and it left behind two fearful Inu and an agitated miko. Yes even Sesshomaru watched her with a blank expression that hid just the slightest hint of fear.

"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha was the first to recover. It wasn't the first time he had been on the receiving end of the miko's wrath. "Lets go."

Sesshomaru said nothing he just watched the two as if waiting for something. Looking at the brothers Kagome felt her choice was made. The one she chose was┘.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gritting his teeth Rican pulled the large branch that had lodged itself in his stomach out. The force of the explosion had almost killed him. If it hadn't of been for a last minute shield he would have ended up like Kagura.

The wind witch was gone, her body disintegrating before his very eyes. It was a hollow victory however for he may have lost his one and only chance at beating Naraku.

How could he have not noticed the stone falling out of his pocket? Damn Kagura she had ruined everything. Even if she had died from her own doing she had accomplished what she had set out to do.

The soul stone absorbed evil spirits that have no body that is truly theirs. Kagome's soul was to big for her body to hold so the stone had been repelled but with Kagura's wind backing it there was no where to go but forward. The dark souls that Rican had taken from the undead miko were instantly purified and combined with the girl's own soul to create an even greater spiritual being. If the miko had been strong before she was as close to a goddess that she could get.

Worse still was the fact she was in love with the demon lord. A combination of light and dark between such a dangerous couple could spell the end to everything. Did he love her? If the way he reacted was any indication then he did. What would he do now? Rican knew he couldn't return to Naraku without anything to show.

He would think of something. Until that time came though he would stay low and wait for the right chance to strike.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shippo and Rin stood in awe at the bright pinkish light that was shining above the forest. They had both felt the surge and couldn't believe the beautiful glow. Jaken was hysterical however for he knew that the glow was holy and his lord was there. What if something had happened!? What if his lord had died!?

Ah-Un was calm for it knew it's master was alive and well. The dragon watched the toad amused at his ranting.

"Master Jaken why are you running in circles?" Rin was curious as to the reason her keeper was wearing a hole in the ground.

Not wanting to tell Rin the reason Jaken settled on telling both children to shut up that it was none of their business as to his reasons. Figuring it was a toad thing the younger two turned back to watch the pretty glow that was starting to fade.  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I'm not going anywhere with you Inu-Yasha!" Kagome yelled her glow starting to come back. "Go back to Kikyo I know you want too!"

"You're crazy!" The hanyou yelled back. "What in the hell are you thinking? You can't stay with him we have to find the shards!"

"I can find them on my own!" Kagome was getting angry again, "You can have Kikyo help you!"

"You're a damn wench!" Inu-Yasha yelled.

It was to both of their surprise that Sesshomaru grabbed Inu-Yasha by the throat at his insult and sent him back against his tree.

"Hold your tongue half breed," The demon lord had only the slightest hint of anger in his voice. "I will not listen to you insulting her."

"Stay out of this," The hanyou replied as he stood up huffing. "Its between me and Kagome."

"Rules Little brother," Sesshomaru stayed between the fuming miko and his brother not intending to move. "You have not yet beat me. Until I am dead she stays."

"Like I said to you before 'big brother' shove your rules," His insult didn't go unnoticed by either the demon or the miko. "We're leaving Kagome!"

A glow shot past Sesshomaru and hit the tree trunk just beside Inu-Yasha's head.

"Kagome?"

The girl stood with her bow drawn. Tears stung her eyes. She wasn't sad. No the tears wasn't ones of sorrow. They were the tears of a pissed off miko with a bow.

"I told you I'm not going anywhere with you Inu-Yasha," Her voice was just as cold as Sesshomaru's if not icier. "You're always making me run all over the place looking for shards. Never once did you ask if I wanted to stop and do anything, never once did you consider I might have needed a break. You run off with Kikyo every chance you got. Did you ever consider how that made me feel?"

Sesshomaru remained silent. He was enjoying his subtle victory and loved his trophy which was the total devastation that was plastered on his brother's face. Inu-Yasha was broken, his fish out of water appearance made the demon lord smirk. He was extremely happy even if he didn't show it, Kagome was standing up for him.

"I'm sorry Kagome," Inu-Yasha tried his best to be sincere but failed miserably. "It should be you to apologize to me though. You turned your back on me."

"I should apologize?" Kagome couldn't believe what he just said. She had stabbed him in the back? He had left so many scars on her that there was no more room to stab. Had he not been the one to run to Kikyo? Had he not been the one to yell at her and call her a stupid wench? He had done it. He had stabbed her in the back to many times and now it was her turn. She deserved better. "Leave before I make you a pin cushion."

Unsure of how to react Inu-Yasha just stared at Kagome. Had she just threatened him? Standing up for Sesshomaru he didn't like but could understand from Kagome who could see the best in anyone but threatening his life wasn't like her. He never knew how far away he had pushed her.

"Kagome please," he tried begging. "Come back where you belong."

"I belong where I am Inu-Yasha. I can't and won't leave now."

Pushing himself from his seat Inu-Yasha began to walk towards Kagome who wouldn't look him in the face. He was stopped by a snarling Sesshomaru who glared down at his brother. It was something that the hanyou never thought he would see. It was backwards. Instead of him Inu-Yasha protecting Kagome from Sesshomaru it was Sesshomaru protecting Kagome from him.

Beaten Inu-Yasha slowly retreated to the forest's edge. Kagome watched him leave, her chest was heavy with regret. Tilting her face to look at the ground she was startled when a warm hand lifted her chin and soft lips pressed against hers. For a moment they just stood there and then it was gone just as fast as it had came. Her face bright red Kagome watched as Sesshomaru walked away from her towards the camp. Had he just kissed her?

"We're leaving," he said calmly as if he hadn't done anything.

With a soft smile Kagome followed him. Maybe she hadn't fallen for someone who couldn't love her back. It would just take a little longer to warm him up.

**Reviews**:

**history-is-not-always-pretty: **alright you can have him after i'm done with him (Evil smile) I like the bad boys too.

**sessomaruluvskagome: **I'm blushing at the praise ;-

**Milana-Despana: **I haven't decided yet. I like Inu's character actually and only diss him in here because we can't let him distract Kagome can we? He might find luv though.

**AlternativeAngel: **Sesshy never gives up what is his ;-)

**inuyashagirl93: **Here's an update!!!

**IzayoiTashio18: **I know Sesshy is so cute expecially when he's mad. ;-

**KagomeMarie: **You have no idea how red my face is. I luv reviews like yours.

**Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil: **Kagome wasn't sure either. Her feelings for Inu-Yasha were stronge but what she develops for Sesshy is stronger and she doesn't know what to make of it. Just like Sesshy her resolve is set in this chap though.

**candycorn87: **Rican's mind is working double time to form a new plan!!!

**yakunantenshi: **Yay!!!! You luved it!

**DarkAngelRakell: **Too many good reviews are turning me into a tomato ;-

**samsoonie: **so many good reviews to luv.

I had entertained the idea of ending the story there and making a sequel but I decided not to and just continue this one. The first kiss! I got a review for a lemon but that won't be for a few more chapters. Also if you are the kind of person who like's graphic lemons then this story isn't for you. I found out that my sister and a few younger cousins were reading this so I have to tone the scene's down a little. I'll try my best to come up with a happy medium.


	15. Chapter 15:Kagome the matchmaker

Sorry about the wait I just got a new job and now that with school and my work on publishing my two original stories I get maybe four hours of sleep. If that much. Enough of my complaining on with the story!!

Disclaimer: I don't own them but I have Sesshy, Kagome, Rin, and Shippo tied up in my room and I'm not giving them back. (Lawyer knocks on the door.) Sorry gotta go.

Chapter 15: Kagome the matchmaker

Kagome sat watching the current of the river she sat beside. Rin and Shippo were fishing while Jaken squawked at them from the bank. It had been two days since Sesshomaru's kiss and neither of them had spoken since. It could be understood coming from Sesshomaru who didn't talk much to begin with but Kagome was a regular talker and she had been silent for most of the time.

"Speak miko," The cold demand brought Kagome out of her stupor and made her attention turn to the demon lord who sat only a few feet away against a large rock.

When did he get there? Kagome was certain that he hadn't sat there a minute before.

"I don't have anything to say," She mumbled.

Silence met her remark.

"Speak."

"Why did you do it?"

Sesshomaru looked at her. He knew what she meant by the question. It was one he wanted the answer to as well. He had wanted to, that was all he could come up with. The urge was strange to him for he still wanted to. His perfect composure kept him in check and he wouldn't admit it to her or anyone about how he felt. It wasn't for a human to know.

"I wished to." Was his reply. Truthful but not the entire fact.

Not satisfied with the demon's answer Kagome just drew her legs to her chest and straightened her new Kimono that Sesshomaru had brought her. What in the hell was going on? Was this the same Sesshomaru that had attacked her when she had first came here? Heck was he even the same Sesshomaru that had kidnapped her? He didn't act like it. If anything he seemed to actually care about her.

"Kagome!" Rin's chipper voice raised Kagome's spirit. The girl stood with a fish in one hand and the tail of a soaking wet Shippo in the other. "Will you come and play with me and Shippo?"

"Yeah come on Kagome!" Shippo shouted as he tried to shake the water from himself but only managed to cause Rin to release him ultimately sending him into the water face first.

Kagome stood and was about to join the children when a warm hand caught her upper arm. She could feel the heat through her kimono along with sharp claws that gently scrapped her skin.

She looked at Sesshomaru confused and for a moment their eyes met. What she saw was unexpected. A light that had never been there before. Not for her at least, she had seen it when he looked at Rin but never her. He let her arm go and turned away. What had that been about?

"Why did you stay?"

For a minute Kagome thought. Then her answer to the question came just as his did. "Because I wished to."

Sesshomaru tensed and he turned to watch the girl go to the children. She wished to stay with him? She had defended him? How was it possible that such a little human had made him feel so different in such a short amount of time. True Rin had done the same but this time it was different this time it was something more. For Rin he felt what he imagined a father might, just as an example. (He keeps telling himself.) This feeling for Kagome was one that brought out more inappropriate behavior. She didn't mean it to, no she was innocent he could smell it. Innocence that he wished to take. No! No! No! No! No! Where in the nine rings of hell had that thought come from! It had just popped into his head.

'_**No its always been there.'**_

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. Not that annoying voice again. How long had it been since his primal instincts had kicked his butt?

'_**Admit it.'**_

No he wouldn't. maybe if he ignored the impulses they would go away. Not likely but there was a chance.

_**'Not in this instance.'**_

'Shut up.'

_**'If I shut up then so must you.'**_

If only he could kill it.

_**'It would be suicide.'**_

Great his voice had a sense of humor.

_**'You think of her nonstop. You kissed her. She has helped you several times. You kissed her. She chose you over your brother. You kissed her. She just said that she wanted to stay with you. You kissed her.'**_

'I kissed her once and it was an accident.'

_**'Oh? How so?'**_

'I slipped.'

_**'From ten feet away?'**_

Clenching his fist Sesshomaru fought the urge to knock himself out just to stop the voice that was urging him in a direction he didn't want to go in. Or did he?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The feel of Sesshomaru's hand wrapped around her arm wouldn't go away. No matter how many times she splashed the kids or let them dunk her she couldn't wash it away. Why did it mean so much? She was here true but her heart was still with Inu-Yasha. Wasn't it? She had chosen to stay with Sesshomaru but wanted to really be with his brother. Didn't she?

_**'Quit lying to yourself.'**_

The alien thought startled Kagome before she realized it had been herself that had began the agitating voice.

'I thought we got rid of you in therapy.' she thought sardonically.

_**'Yeah I thought I got rid of you too but we're both still here.'**_

'Quit putting things in my head.'

Her voice mentally laughed. What did the thing find so funny?

_**'The things here are all your doing. I'm just another half of you. There is nothing in this hollow thing other than what you put in it. You want him and from the hints I'm getting I think he wants you too.'**_

'There aren't any hints.'

_**'There are. If you want I'll commune with his inner voice and we'll all sit down and have a nice long talk.'**_

Kagome glared at her reflection in the water. This was so stupid. Why did everything in her life have to go from bad to worse?

_**'I can't actually do that but maybe you should have a heart to heart with the demon lord.'**_

It was Kagome's turn to laugh mentally.

'Are you sure he has one?'

A short but painful headache afflicted Kagome in her minds way of scolding her.

'I'll try.' She gave in as her playmates decided that she'd had enough of a break and were moving in on her for another attack.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She had chosen Sesshomaru. Inu-Yasha couldn't believe it. She had not only chosen him but the thieving bastard had protected her. From him! That was messed up. Why? What had he done to anger her so much that she had went to his brother of all people?

The sharp pain in his chest that had occurred at the waterfall came back into his mind. Had she seen that? Had she seen him with Kikyo when he should have been looking for her? Was that it? Kikyo had done this. She had meant to do this. Had paraded him around in front of Kagome just so that his miko would lose her faith in him. How could he of been so stupid? The hate that Kikyo had was carried on after death and had done the same thing to him and Kagome that Naraku had done to him and Kikyo. A circle one that he was at the beginning and end of.

The hanyou stopped at the edge of a high cliff that overlooked the mountain valley below. He could jump and end it now if he wanted. What did he have left? Kagome and Kikyo were gone. No Kikyo was probably waiting for him to go to hell but what would he gain from that now? All from Kikyo had been given to Kagome. The woman he once loved was dead and the one he loved now was with his brother. (It seems a lot like a soap opera doesn't it? I watch too many)

The shards, he still needed to avenge himself against Naraku. He would live and continue his search. It was his final journey and once it was done he would once more join Kikyo. (He don't know she is dead.)

His resolve made Inu-Yasha turned towards Kaede's village and began the long journey to find Miroku and Sango to track down some more shards.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sango tested her leg. It had been several weeks since her accident and it was getting better. She still couldn't stand on it fully but her will let her walk with a cane.

"You should be resting Sango," Miroku insisted. He had a large bandage on his head and another on his shoulder. He had strayed to far into enemy territory and had met his old friend the boomerang bone. "If you try to fight with your leg then you'll hurt yourself more."

"I told ye lass," Kaede scolded as she came out of her hut to find the tajiya on her feet once more. "Kagome isn't in as much danger as ye be thinking."

"Please lady Kaede tell us how this is so," Sango had wanted to know the answer to that question for days. The old miko was always so cryptic about her little message. "Is she with Inu-Yasha? Is Shippo with her? They've been gone for so long are they all coming back?"

Kaede sighed, "Nay Inu-Yasha is not with the lass nor is she with him. The girl and fox kit are with Sesshomaru and they are just fine."

"How do you know this?" Miroku pushed for more knowledge. As he did so he also pushed his hand into enemy lines and earned himself an intimate embrace from the ground.

"I've got me sources," the elder laughed softly as she eyed the unconscious monk. The poor boy would die from all of the blows he took to the head before his tunnel devoured him. "Inu-Yasha was last seen headed back this way alone and he didn't look happy from what I've been told. He'll be here in two days time and you can get your answers then."

Sadly Sango sat down onto her specially carved seat that Miroku had been kind enough to make. Kagome had been gone so long. If Sesshomaru dared hurt a hair on her head then the exterminator would live up her name and be the first to neuter a dog demon.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tired from her romp with the kids Kagome decided that she needed a real bath and had brought her stuff to a hot spring that Sesshomaru had told her about. It was nice after the icy coldness of the river. Sinking lower in the water Kagome relaxed before shampooing her hair. The suds felt wonderful against her skull which she imagined was covered in dirt. With a shiver she scrubbed harder to remove the none existent muck. Her task was so tedious that she didn't notice the curious pair of eyes that watched her from the shadows of a tree.

After wrenching her hair Kagome came up out of the water only to come face to face with a pair of big grey eyes. The miko gasped in shock, she wasn't afraid just surprised. The girl that watched her was near her age in appearance but had what appeared to be fins instead of ears. It was the only thing that suggested she wasn't human.

In her shock a little of her new miko powers leaked out and had not burned the intruder but had stunned them. The new girl blinked and shook her head trying to regain her balance. While this happened Kagome saw that the kimono the fish girl wore was of a silk much like flowing water and was a soft green blue that matched the river's currents.

"I'm sorry," The girl apologized when she had recovered. Her voice was soft like the swish of water. "I just couldn't help but watch you play in my river. I felt so peaceful when you were there that I just had to follow you so that I could still feel the calmness."

"That's alright," Kagome relaxed again. She hadn't felt the girl to be a threat but hearing that she was comfortable in the miko's presence was better. "I was just surprised."

"My name is Kamichi I was named after the gods and life force," the girl was different than any demon Kagome had met.

"I'm Kagome," The miko gave in return. Then she realized that the girl had no demonic aura in fact it was a faint holy aura that surrounded Kamichi. "You're a nymph." She said more in awe than question.

Kamichi blushed slightly. Instead of the normal red of a blush however her cheeks took on a deep blue color. "I'm actually only half nymph. My father was human though I never met him."

"I didn't mean to offend," Kagome apologized as she got out of the hot spring and dressed herself in a fresh kimono.

"You didn't," Kamichi grinned her pretty face was soft and it was only then that Kagome noticed the girl's blue hair was actually caused by a constant shifting of colors. Just like the river that she made home. "I know it might sound weird but I want you to have this." She held out a tear drop shaped pendant that was on a pale blue piece of cloth. "It's a nymph stone that will connect you to me. I thought that if you kept it with you then I will feel peaceful even after you're not in my river anymore. It will let you summon me too. All you have to do is be near a drop of water no matter how small. We could both benefit from it."

Reluctantly Kagome took the charm and tied the cloth around her neck. Kamichi smiled in a satisfied way.

"I was right," She muttered happily. "I really have to thank you Kagome. A river rages with so many things and it can cause me so much pain since I'm only half nymph. Your spirit helps calm the turmoil and gives me some strength. You truly do possess some great holy power. If you ever need anything don't hesitate to summon me."

Kamichi left a stunned Kagome standing at the edge of a hot spring with a teardrop pendant and soaking wet hair. She was glad that Kamichi would be relieved of some of the river's burden. She could relate to the nymph her own soul was in a turmoil of emotions not unlike the river. It felt nice to know that she had another ally even if the reason was not really one that gained her anything. Well it did, she could summon Kamichi to her and that gave her a friend that was able to help her so long as there was water nearby.

A mischievous smile crossed Kagome's face. Kamichi was a half nymph and Inu-Yasha was a half demon. Maybe the dog's broken heart could be repaired with a little help from a cupid named Kagome. Everything happened for a reason and her encounter with the nymph was no mistake. Enough had happened that Kagome knew nothing was left up to chance.

Review: I've gotten so many that i can't reply to them all. I'm so happy. If anyone wants a reply to their review just say so to it and i will send you a pm.

Inu-Yasha gets a chance at love. Now both Sesshomaru and Kagome have had an argument with themselves (I've seen one in a lot of the other fanfics so I just had to put in my own.) Sesshy isn't going to melt but in the next one he gets an eye-opener. Lemon not in the next one but maybe in the next.


	16. Chapter 16: Rican's second shot

Here is the next chap. Sesshy thinks a lot and I found it really hard to keep him in character. If he is a little ooc then I take full blame.

**Disclaimer: I had to let my hostages go because I don't own them. (Truth is the lawyer took custody and gave them back to their real owners XD. )**

Chapter 16:Rican's second shot

How could he tell them? **'Hey Kagome decided to stay with my bastard of a brother and isn't going to be joining us.'** Yeah that would be just great wouldn't it? No Inu-Yasha knew he couldn't lie to them no matter how much he wanted to.

It was just going to be so hard to tell the other two that Kagome had actually wanted to stay with the ice lord instead of coming back to him. Didn't she love him? How could Kagome have turned against him so fast?

It had been long coming hadn't it? She had lost any hope of being with him when Kikyo had returned to life. Kagome still loved him in a way. It was just no longer the way he wanted her to. Had this been the way she had felt about him and Kikyo? Was this sheering pain in his chest the emotion that she had been inflicted with every time she had seen them together?

How could he admit to Sango and Miroku that Kagome would rather be with Sesshomaru than him? A blow to his pride like that was to much. He had lost to the one person he never dreamed of. Sesshomaru had won the game. It had been his intention all along to take her away. He had succeeded even if it wasn't the way he had planned.

The village came into view just ahead. The workers plowed the fields just like they always did. The children ran around the huts just like normal. Miroku was taking a dirt nap with Sango's boomerang on top of his head like he usually did. The only thing missing was Kagome standing at the hut's entrance with Shippo smiling at him. The absence of those two just seemed to make the village empty.

"Inu-Yasha!" Sango was the first to see him since Miroku was preoccupied. "What happened? Where is Kagome? Kaede said she stayed with Sesshomaru. Why?"

To many questions at once. All of them had an answer but the hanyou was still to stunned to give them.

"She loves him," Was all he could mutter as he entered the hut.

Kaede appeared from around one of the hut's corners. She had been attending to a sick child when she heard Sango's barrage of questions. The poor boy, he was now feeling the same thing that Kagome did whenever she saw Inu-Yasha and Kikyo together. It would do him good to see the other side. Perhaps make him learn to control himself a little better.

Inside the hut Inu-Yasha sat with his back to the door in a sort of daze. His mind still spun with so many questions that hadn't been answered. Why had she fallen for Sesshomaru? What had his brother given her that he hadn't? How could someone as heartless as Sesshomaru even want to protect Kagome? It didn't make any sense.

His brother was cold and heartless, Kagome was warm and friendly. Sesshomaru was a killer while Kagome did her best to heal. Sesshomaru liked the sight of blood and Kagome had a hard time not blacking out at the sight of it. Sesshomaru was the epitome of evil while Kagome was a beacon of pure light. There was no way they could be in love. To many opposites. It was to dangerous and they probably knew it.

It wasn't the fact that a demon with miko powers couldn't exist it was that if one was created by two such beings then there was no telling what it would be capable of. If it leaned towards its demon half then a darkness backed by purifying light would spread itself and become even more terrible than Naraku. If it was holy then a light tainted by blackness would cover the world drowning out the demons that were to weak to hold their own. In the end it would be nothing less than an apocalypse.

No, Sesshomaru was too stubborn to allow his child to do such things and Kagome wouldn't let it either. The mere thought though was enough to quicken the hanyou's heart. True Kagome seemed to love Sesshomaru and even if it was subtle his brother loved her as well but there was no way that Sesshomaru would tolerate a hanyou.

Kagome would end up broken when Sesshomaru realized what his actions would lead to and come running back. Inu-Yasha wouldn't take her back not after what she had said. Who was he kidding? There was no way he could turn Kagome out. Hell if he thought it would work he would go get her and bring her back. He couldn't ask for forgiveness because that would mean he had to admit to being wrong and it just wasn't so. Why had he been so stupid?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rican watched as Inu-Yasha entered the small village. The incarnation had followed the hanyou for a day or so and was very interested in what was now happening. It seemed that there was more to Kagome's group then he had originally thought. Another woman seemed involved with the hanyou which would give him one more chance at gaining Kagome.

A plan formed. Take control of this girl named Sango and use her to fool Kagome into trusting her. Once that was completed no one would suspect him when the two 'friends' got into a fight and Kagome suddenly disappeared.

That Sesshomaru character would have to be watched. The seemingly empty void in the girl's heart was filled with the demon lord and if he wasn't mistaken a hole in Sesshomaru's heart had been filled as well. To get him out of the way. How could he do it?

The child Rin and the kit Shippo. He had seen Kagome playing with them both. Such a foolish weakness. He would cause another void in Kagome's heart. One that could never be refilled. The children would have to go and the best part was that Kagome's dear Sango would be the one to kill them.

Inu-Yasha had went into the hut and the monk was in a rather uncomfortable position on the ground. The girl was the only one outside at the current point in time.

After making sure that the older lady had left Rican made his way to the edge of the tree line and gazed in Sango's direction. A allowed his demonic aura to flare enough that the demon slayer would notice but not enough for the hanyou to detect him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

What was wrong with Inu-Yasha? Was what Kaede said true? Did Kagome actually choose Sesshomaru the King of Icicles? Sango's head was spinning with so many unanswered questions. What was Kagome thinking?

A sharp prick of demonic energy shot through her being and Sango forgot all about her questions. A demon so close to the village couldn't be left alone. Removing her boomerang from Miroku's head the tajiya headed for the forest not even bothering to alert Inu-Yasha to the danger that was there.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

She was coming. Silly girl hadn't even noticed that his aura was the same as Naraku's. If she had of told Inu-Yasha it wouldn't have done any good for Rican could of hid and waited for her to become alone. It would be the down fall of them all.

She stopped at the edge of the tree line and looked around in confusion. The tajiya didn't even know that he could completely mask his aura and scent when the occasion arisen. Such petty creatures humans were. Fear, longing, pain, happiness, protectiveness, loss. All of these emotions emitted from this little human. Why did they even bother? These foolish feelings were the ultimate end to their lives. Power, conquest, victory. Those three things were the only ones that a living being needed.

Perhaps it was a good thing that Naraku had given him free run. It was because of that that he could erase the vile little things from this world and enjoy doing it. All he needed was the girl Kagome and the only reason was for him to end Naraku and take the hanyou's place.

"Come here," He whispered.

Surprise covered the girl's face and she turned to him.

"Who are you?" She asked. "You don't seem like a demon."

"I'm not," Rican walked towards her sure to mask all traces of his lie. "What is your name."

Sango hesitated, there was something not right about this. A handsome man that is dressed like a prince in the middle of the forest of Inu-Yasha. It screamed trick. Not one to risk things Sango readied her boomerang and braced her feet in an attempt to keep the man at a good distance.

"Sango," She replied.

Rican heard the suspicion in her voice and knew she wouldn't willingly help him. Okay plan two then. Flaring his energy Rican encased the girl in a shell of demonic energy. The tint of fear he had felt before grew in volume until the seemingly unshakable exterminator was so close to cowering.

Close to cowering but not quite. Her steeled spirit kept her from submitting fully and the look of determination in her eyes angered Rican. The idiot child refused to submit in the face of such a demon as him? The tajiya didn't hold the power that Kagome had but her stubbornness was hexing.

"Show your fear girl," He demanded.

"I've seen worse," Sango spat. "The horrors I faced before make this seem like a bubble."

The girl indicated his shield and that was enough, Rican grabbed her by the arm and forced her to look at him.

"Horror or not you will help me," He hissed. "Your friend Kagome is what I need you to get for me. You will kill the two children and injure her enough that I won't have to worry about her purifying me."

Sango's eyes widened at his words. This man was going to use her to kill her new family just like Naraku had used Kohaku to kill their father. No she couldn't. Kicking and swinging with her free arm Sango tried her best to get loose but she couldn't bring herself to break eye contact. The pain in her chest subsided and a warmth replaced it.

Rican saw his spell take effect and smiled. This girl would end up dying from the mission she was being sent on. If Sesshomaru didn't do it then the memory would.

Bending forward he kissed her. As his tongue entered her mouth Rican pushed past more than just the barrier of her teeth. The walls of her pained heart opened to him and images of her past flooded into him.

Her brother served Naraku as well, her father had died at the hands of this brother, Sango had tried to kill Inu-Yasha, the girl had found a sister in Kagome, and what was this? A hole in this girl's heart left by all of her pain and loss? This girl was more like Kagome than he thought. The hole wasn't the one of a lost love like the miko's but one of a lost family. Kagome's image hit him, then Inu-Yasha's, followed by the little fox's, the fire cat came next, the old lady and the villagers, and then the monk. The monk's image was the largest and clearest. She loved him. Such a headache this was. Why do the women he needs have their heart filled with another man?

It went without saying that he needed a better plan but for now he would stick to what he had.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru saw Kagome exit the woods with a strange smile on her face. He knew that smile. Rin had used it many times before. The miko was scheming something and knowing how much Kagome could be like Rin it wouldn't be good.

A blue stone on a ribbon glinted in the moonlight. A nymph stone? Where had the girl gotten it? The stone didn't matter it was the unsettling smile that was on her face.

"Who gave you the stone?" he inquired of the girl as she sat on her sleeping bag. Ah-Un was curled up with the three others next to a small fire.

"Just a friend," Kagome dried her hair before burying herself in the bag.

"We will arrive at the castle tomorrow miko. Do not make a plan that can not be executed there."

The castle! Wow that would be so cool. Kagome wrinkled her brow. Wait if she was stuck at the castle then it would be near impossible to hook Kamichi and Inu-Yasha up. Always a catch of course. There had to be a way around this. It could wait until morning right now she was just content to have the knowledge that she would be able to mend the heart of the man she still loved. As a brother that is. The feeling was weird her romantic interest had changed and the way she felt about Inu-Yasha had morphed into that of a close friend.

The smile on the miko's face had changed from a mischievous one to a calmly pleased one. Sesshomaru couldn't help but want to know what she was thinking. He was tired, not physically, it was mentally. The longer he fought himself the worse he got. Was this how his father had been? Enamored with a human to the point he had nearly drove himself mad before finally taking her as his own. How much longer could he keep his defenses up? The longer she was with him the harder it was.

He wanted her. How it had happened or why he didn't know. He wouldn't follow in his father's footsteps. The miko would not be his mate. She couldn't it would make him weak just as his sire had been. His father had been a fool, killed by his love for a mortal woman who would die in the end anyway. Kagome would die just as Rin would. It was how humans worked.

A hanyou child. The thought didn't repulse him as much as it had before. His brother was ignorant something that happened because of his father's untimely death. No child of his would be left to grow up as such a weak minded creature. They would be strong and educated taught the ways of a real demon even if they were only half. There was no excuse for a mate to be left to raise a pup when it would take both parents to morph the child into what a real demon should be.

His mother and father had raised him with a strong hand. After he had grown to a acceptable age he had left them both to show his own abilities. Even so a pup was in true need of a good start or else they would end up like the pathetic excuse of a hanyou known as Inu-Yasha.

What was he thinking? Even contemplating having a hanyou was not in his character. The blank slate that was his face hid so many emotions. Jaken had once said that even though he did not show it he was seething with anger. It was not anger he felt now. It was something more, something that had not been there before Rin had come into his protection. How had the two human women broke the wall of ice he had worked so hard to make? They were the only two, every other being was fair game but when it came to them he couldn't bring himself to harm them.

He would feel better once they were at the castle and the girls were out of danger. Rican was not dead and the demon lord knew this. The incarnation would come again, this time with a new plan. Kagome would be the target and if Rican wanted to get to her there was no telling what he would do to rile her. The miko loved the children and that was the most direct way to her.

Sesshomaru's first priority was the safety of his group. They would be left at the castle while he went out to look for the incarnation. Once it was dead he would once more track down Naraku and then return to the castle.

After deciding his route Sesshomaru settled himself and watched the miko sleep.

**Reviews: To many great ones i'm really blushing here Thanks to everyone who has given me one. An all you others drop one in the box and i'll thank you too.**

Our favorite demon lord is getting tired of denying himself. It won't be long now. Until next time.


	17. Chapter 17: Why?

Sorry this chap took so long I have a new job and my sister just turned nine so I had a Chucky Cheese moment yesterday. Its something about a mouse with pizza that makes you forget a lot. Well enough of my problems lets get to Sesshy's.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of the others. I don't own Rican any more either I gave him to history-is-not-always-pretty. Take care of him**

Chapter 17: Why?

"Kagome!" Rin yelled at the elder girl as the child ran towards the castle.

The miko could only stare. It was huge! Five stories other than the towers stood high and proud against the sky. Windows twice her size marred the stone surface and dozens of elaborate terraces dotted the ground below the walls. A garden wound itself around the structures base and was their current location.

Rin and Shippo, who had already ran on ahead, came back and pulled Kagome after them into the taller plants that were able to hid whatever mischief the little fox and girl were about to perform. Sesshomaru watched the abduction silently. He was secretly relieved that it hadn't been him they had dragged in there. They would be safe here(For the most part) so long as they were safe he could continue his search without hindrance.

Kagome moaned from inside the enclosure she had been confined in and Sesshomaru became curious despite himself. Rin and Shippo were the first he saw. They were busy with a pile of flowers and some vines from a nearby ivy. Their pile of flowers moved and Sesshomaru had a suspicion as to who the pile was.

"There!" Rin exclaimed as she twisted the last of the thin vine into Kagome's hair. "Don't worry Kagome they'll come out." She reassured the worried miko. "You look even more beautiful now!"

"Yeah Kagome you look beautiful!" Shippo straightened a few posies that had tried to fall off.

When both of the children stepped away Sesshomaru had to agree with them. They had taken some of the brighter flowers in the garden and had made a sort of vest that covered the upper part of Kagome's kimono. Long chains of the same kind of flower were twisted around her waist and fell in an elegant manner about her thin hips and the hem of her kimono. The vine that Rin had put into place held the miko's hair in a messy bun and the final accessory was a large pale blue flower that was stuck in between her ear and the vine.

To Sesshomaru she looked like a dryad, an earthen goddess. He didn't even bother to shake the thought away. It just seemed appropriate to think of her as such. The two children had flowers and vines covering them as well making the two youngsters into forest sprites. Children of the earth goddess.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and tried his best to lose the image he had created. She was just a human, just a miko, just Kagome. Why couldn't he look down upon her? Why was that feeling gone? She was his. Just as Rin belonged to him so now did Kagome. He couldn't call them possessions. They were with him willingly, at least Kagome was **now**. He couldn't call them followers, Kagome was to independent to be one and Rin was to innocent to know better. He couldn't call them pests. They had ceased to be a bother months before. What were they then?

The demon lord opened his eyes to find the same scene he had before. A goddess playing with her children. His stoic mask slipped and he almost smiled. Why did seeing Kagome like this make him, well, happy? The flower covered trio hadn't seen him come and they didn't see him go as he walked towards the castle trying to recover the ice that had deserted him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After her new outfit had been made and put on Kagome had went into a tickle war with her captors. She was out numbered and out powered. She ended up settling on a retreat but only got a few feet before getting buried under two growing children.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jaken stood with Ah-Un as the dragon grazed. He could see the three in the garden and didn't notice he was watching them with a small smile.

The miko wasn't as bad as he originally thought. She was human so she was still just a mar on the beauty of the ground but she wasn't like the other humans. Rin had been shunned by all other mortal beings because she traveled with demons. They called her a devil-child and ended up making the sweet girl cry. Kagome never did that. Not only had she accepted Rin to be the cute girl she is but she had actually adopted a little fox demon. How many mikos do you think would do that? None he could come up with, if anything they would of killed the kit on sight and executed Rin for her attachment to his Lord Sesshomaru.

Speaking of his lord, the great demon had been acting funny as of late. No, not funny, just different. It wasn't different towards him or the other humans and demons it was towards the miko. His lord watched the girl with the strangest expression that Jaken had ever seen him use. Actually it was the only expression that Jaken had ever seen him use. Was the great lord Sesshomaru in love with the little miko?

It wasn't like his lord to do such a thing. Had his revered father not fallen because of the same occurrence? Had the great Sesshomaru not vowed to never follow in those footsteps? It hurt the little toads head to think of things he knew nothing about. He decided that he would ask Sesshomaru himself. With his choice made Jaken left Ah-Un to graze on its own and followed his lord into the castle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Inside the front gate Sesshomaru stopped. He was being followed and the toad seemed to be on a mission. If the imp dared to question him what would he tell him? That he was in love with a human? If what he felt was indeed love then what did he intend to do with said human? Mate her? That wouldn't happen. No it couldn't happen. Kagome was not only human she was a human miko. It wasn't natural for a demon to mate a miko. Was it even possible? He didn't know, there had never been any reason for him to want to know. To the library then. He would find out how and if it would work.

""Milord," Jaken croaked as he came to a stop just behind the stoic lord. "May I ask you something?"

"No."

"But Milord!" Jaken wasn't going to let it rest because he was truly curious as to the change. "Its about the miko."

Jaken took the silence as a go ahead, "What are you intentions milord? If its not to much for me to ask."

The silent demon didn't answer nor move. Jaken waited patiently as Sesshomaru thought. The answer wasn't one that Jaken needed to know. It was Sesshomaru's concern not the toady's.

Sesshomaru began to walk away and Jaken got his answer in the form of a rock that the demon lord had gotten outside and saved for such an occasion. The imp decided that it was his lord's way of saying 'stay out of it'. So he did, it wasn't really his choice because he blacked out long before he could object.

What did he intend? It was one question that had no conclusion. His intentions were his own and even if he didn't know what they were the toad had no right to know what he was up to.

The halls of his castle were rather empty. He only kept three servants who were in turn responsible for keeping everything in order. One was a gardener, another a maid, and the third was a builder. They were all demons and knew their place in society. Why did he need servants anyway? He was hardly if ever here in his father's stronghold. It was a fortress, if only one person was in it then they would be able to uphold a siege for decades if they wished. The castle was stocked with weapons and dried food that could let an army of a thousand live in comfort for half a dozen years at least. The key to the safety of the fortress was the barrier that surrounded it. No one other than those he invited in could enter be they human, demon, or otherwise. His great-grandfather had placed the charm upon the castle and his grandfather and father and himself had reinforced it over the years making it into a near impenetrable keep.

While he was gone no one could enter for he wouldn't be here to invite them. Another good thing was that those inside couldn't leave for just as the barrier kept enemies out it kept prisoners in. If he didn't want them to leave they couldn't.

He arrived at his library quicker than he thought he would. Thinking too much again. It was a large room with thousands of books. They had come from the continent and the island. All hand written, all more valuable than could be said. Where to start.

What was he looking for? A book to know if light and dark could co-exist? Was he really doing this? Yes, he wanted to know. With a frustrated sigh Sesshomaru began to look through the hundreds of books that decorated the walls.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Stop it master Jaken!" Rin's shrill demand made Kagome flinch. Jaken had taken the soccer ball that Kagome had given Rin and Shippo. The little girl hadn't liked the confiscation and was now wrestling the ball away from the toad. "Give it back master Jaken!"

Shippo joined in and Jaken ended up in a bruised heap on the ground while the children took the ball and started another game of catch.

Jaken was upset about something and he was taking it out on the children. Kagome was concerned that the toad wasn't being fair so she wanted to know why.

Picking the imp off of the ground and setting him right side up Kagome looked at Jaken expectantly. Once his robes were cleaned and his staff retrieved Jaken glared at Kagome before retreating to set on a bench not to far into a stand of flowers.

Kagome followed him and sat beside him, "You're grumpier than usual. I know I'm not you're favorite person but just tell me what's wrong."

Tell the miko what's wrong? Why did she care what was wrong with him? "It is none of your concern wench." A sound smack with his own staff made Jaken reconsider his answer. "Why do you care?"

"Like it or not we're in the same boat."

Confusion spread across the little demon's face and Kagome remembered that he didn't know what that meant.

"Its an expression that means we have the same problem," She handed the staff of two heads back to Jaken. "If you're upset then Rin is upset. She looks up to you." Kagome paused for a minute. Jaken was shorter than Rin so did the same saying go? She shook the doubt away and continued. "She admires you. True she worships Sesshomaru but you're her keeper and from what I've seen her best friend."

The imp didn't say anything. How was it that someone you had tried to kill actually care about you? What kind of human was she? Stupid? Ignorant? To pure for her own good? It was no wonder his lord kept her around. It had baffled the little demon when Rin was allowed to stay but the longer he knew her the more he was certain that it was her innocence that Sesshomaru saw. This miko was the same, a mystery, one that wasn't ever going to be solved. How was it that so many emotions and feeling existed inside of such little things. Even he, the great Jaken, didn't have so many problems.

"I'm concerned for Lord Sesshomaru is all," Jaken wanted to tell her more but knew better. He had a bad tendency to let things slip and Kagome had a way to make him slip up. He could still feel the power behind the kick his lord had given him right after his initial slip. "If you wish to know more then speak to the lord himself. If you dare that is. A lowly human like you really doesn't need to put your nose into the youkai way of life."

Kagome left the little toad on the bench with a large bump on his head before returning to play with the children.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A book flew against the wall. Sesshomaru stood in the center of the library his temper getting the better of him. Book after book after book. He hadn't found anything. Taking slow deep breaths the demon revived his stoic mask and pushed the feelings back into the hole they had temporarily escaped from. Why was he even looking? It wasn't like he wanted a child like the on he was seeing if it could exist. Even if he did was he willing to force the miko into creating one? An heir like that would be powerful, a good demon that would be taught the way a real demon should be. Follow in his father's footsteps.

Making Kagome bear a child like that wasn't what came to mind. It was the question of whether she would do it willingly. Did the girl have the same uncomfortable feelings as him? Perhaps he should ask. It would be much easier if he knew.

Allowing himself to sit on a rather dusty chair Sesshomaru tried to clear his head. It hurt to worry or even think. It was so simple before his game, so easy to ignore everything around him and just concentrate on his quest to become the best. Hell before he was the best. The two humans were making him weak, taking away the coldness that made him Sesshomaru. Why them? He still saw all others as beneath his notice but not the two human girls. They would die in time, they would leave him just as his father did. They would abandon him just as his mother had.

His mother, the woman that sat in her castle not even acknowledging she had a son. The woman who would let him go to his death and not think twice. That is how demons work. Most anyway, his father had tried to teach him the right way to live but the old man shouldn't have bothered. Sesshomaru knew how to live, humans were not worth the effort it took to kill them. It was how his mother saw it and it was the most truthful thing. It had been at least. Rin was a free spirit one that intrigued him to no end. No matter what happened the girl always smiled, happy about the smallest thing. Kagome cared about even him. A demon that had tried and almost succeed in killing her. What if he had? What if Kagome had died from the poison he had drenched her in at their first encounter? The thought made him feel a strange coldness, he could have killed her and none of this would have happened.

He stood up again and headed for the door, as he passed a stack of books one with a large bind caught his eye. He hadn't checked that particular stack for it was supposed to be war strategies and they had nothing to do with miko's. The book had old kanji written on it and was worn down to bare wood but it was legible enough that he could see it was a book of gods. A compiled listing of all of the gods his forefathers had encountered.

Curious as to what was inside the demon lord took the large book and went back to the chair he had been sitting in. Dust billowed everywhere and invaded his nose making him come close to sneezing. He would have to get the maid to clean this room thoroughly, Kagome might want to look through some of the history here. The alien thought didn't even bother the demon for he was getting use to the odd occurrences. Cracking the book open Sesshomaru had to make sure that he didn't break the brittle yellow pages.

Names of beings he had never heard of crowded the pages. So many gods and goddesses. Just as many existed as there was demons. Did gods still exist in the future that Kagome came from or had they been crowded out too? Page after page of useless information. He had no desire to learn about the deities that ruled the useless trees and rocks he wanted to know if a union of demon and miko could happen. He was almost done with the book and no information on the topic he wanted came up. He was about to give up when the name Demira appeared. He remembered his father talking of a god named Demira, the deity was one of a dark god.

"Born of the goddess Janiche and the demon Renomaru Demira ruled over the island of Janiche the resting place of his beloved mother. His father Renomaru looked down upon the boy for his son had chosen the life of a monk and repressed the demonic blood that ran through his veins.

"Many thought he was only a god while others thought he was a demonic priest.

The truth of the matter was never resolved by any but a few. If the power of dark and light are even then a being of both may exist. One power equal to the other will offset the other and make a balanced being. If one of the powers are greater than the other then the newborn will die and the mother will as well, if they match then the child shall flourish and the mother allowed to watch the infant grow.

"In Demira's case his mother survived his birth but not the fury of Renomaru when their child chose her over him. A sad ending one that should never be repeated. If the powers are joined then so must the parents side by side for eternity caring for their own together."

So it could happen. Sesshomaru reread the passages several times over. Did the same principle apply to a miko as to a goddess? Kagome would have to be equal in power to him. He had never seen her in a real fight using all of her power. There was no way she was as strong as him, a human with power like his just didn't exist. That holy aura that Kagura had created with that rock. That had been a square match to his power there was no denying it. Was that only temporary or had the aura just toned down and hid itself? Fear, anger, worry they must be what brought out her power. Only when she was in danger or the ones around her in trouble did the power reveal itself.

Closing the book Sesshomaru walked to the library door. His curiosity had been satisfied and he had only one last thing to do. He had to know if Kagome felt the same and why she had chosen him over his brother.

**Reviews: So many beautiful people with pretty words to say.**

Sesshy has figured it out. Now do any of you understand my compromise from before? A none graphic lemon might be in the next chap not to much fancy stuff because my mom ordered no perverted thoughts. Of course she might not be in our living room when I write it so I hope you'll like it. Just a little extra lime for those of you who have perverted minds don't turn into Miroku's now.


	18. Chapter 18: The river's bond

I'm really sorry about the wait I got a new job and now with school and War of WorldCraft I have so little time to write. If any of you are on The Alter of Storms server my character is a bloodelf called Thoryn.

Chapter 18: Realizing their bond.

The halls of his castle were silent. It had been so for as long as he could remember. That is before Rin came along. Sesshomaru enjoyed the silence it seemed to calm him. Why did it not today? The silence was unnerving and he found himself desiring to hear the voices of the miko and his little Rin.

How was he going to ask Kagome about her feelings? He had never done it before and the very thought made him just as uncomfortable as his emotions did. What if he was the only one of the two that felt the stirring heat? Would he be able to handle it if Kagome did not? It was unfamiliar to feel nervous and it bothered him to no end. Why did he have to become infatuated with a priestess? No not a priestess, she was above a common priestess he knew that beyond doubt.

The large front doors that led to the outer gardens seemed like the guardians of a valuable treasure. The little girl and his miko were just beyond. He wanted to know, he had to know. Did she love him? He had never had the feeling before but he was sure that it was indeed love that he felt. She was human though, a common mortal. A mortal who could easily purify him if she truly wanted. The very thought of her power made him shudder inwardly. His skin still burned from the holy aura that he had forced his way through to save his Kagome during that bastard Rican's attack.

Her laughter echoed even through the doors, so cheery just like Rin. He would talk to her in private. No one knew he had feelings and he wanted to keep it that way. That wasn't true either. Kagome had seen his emotions, Rin was childish enough to pick up on his subtle slips, and Jaken was just stupid.

After checking his clothes to be sure they were in their proper place the demon lord opened the door ready to ask the hardest question of his long life.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome sprinted across the open space between the gardens. No matter how fast or hard she ran they still caught her. The little devils were relentless. Rin was the first to grab her this time. Little arms wrapped around her waist sending them both to the ground. Shippo landed on her back just between her shoulder blades and Kagome was down for the count.

Rin dusted herself off and moved the locks of black hair that hid Kagome's face from view. The miko was trying her best to play dead hoping that they wouldn't notice that she was still breathing. Unfortunately they did.

"Come on Kagome," Shippo whined. He still wanted the elder girl to play with them but it was becoming clear that his Kagome wasn't going to be able to stand up any longer.

"Miko on your feet," For the first time in her life Kagome was happy to obey Sesshomaru's demand. "I wish to speak to you." The second part of his demand wasn't what she wanted to hear.

Snorting the dust out of her nose and untangling herself from the children Kagome followed his orders. Walking to the large castle doors she came to a stop just in front of the demon.

Sesshomaru examined the miko. She was still covered in flowers and now had grass blades and dirt in her hair. Kagome would need a bath, it wasn't that she smelt bad it was that the childish fashion was below her.

He turned away and made an indication for Kagome to follow. They walked in silence through the corridors coming eventually to his personal study. It had been so long since he had been here. There was no reason behind it for the castle was only for protection it wasn't a real home.

Standing back he allowed the girl to proceed first. Her scent was laced with both curiosity and dread, it made him frown. Was she afraid of him? He had worked so hard in the past to insure that she was but now he wanted anything but her to fear him.

"Miko," He spoke softly as the girl sat herself on a large chair in the corner across from his dust covered desk. "What do you think of this Sesshomaru?"

Kagome gagged on the air that she had just inhaled. Couldn't he have wanted to know anything else? The thought of telling Sesshomaru that she thought she was in love with him made her pulse rate triple. Right now she was on the verge of having a coronary.

The rate of the miko's heart skyrocketed and Sesshomaru twitched. It wasn't healthy for a human to have such a high rate. Fine he would initiate the conversation. Such a pain it was to talk when there was no reason for it.

"Why did you chose to stay with me?"

Why? She wanted to that was why. "It just felt like the thing I wanted to do."

They would get no where if they kept trying to get the other to admit first. On the verge of growling the demon heard something he desperately wanted to hear.

"I fell out of love with Inu-Yasha," Here she goes. It might be the last thing she did but it would at least take the heartache away. "I fell in love with you." Eyes closed she waited for the swift death that she was sure would be coming. Nothing happened and Kagome was stunned when she felt herself being raised from her chair and sat on the warm lap of a very cold demon.

He won. Sesshomaru was slightly smiling at the fact he had made her cave first. Now to let her know without saying it. He was good at not using words. The fear and confusion wafting from the girl that he had brought into his lap made him pull her closer.

When his grip tightened Kagome almost fainted. It was a dream. It had to be. Sesshomaru was holding her on his lap willingly? Turning her neck she did her best to look at his pale face. She was startled to meet his own golden gaze. The emotions there were subtle but was that happiness in his eyes? He didn't say anything, he just sat there. Finally he looked away and just held her. Kagome didn't object but she was extremely confused. Why was he doing this?

"Um, Sesshomaru, what are you doing?"

It was frustrating, either she truly didn't realize what he was saying or she just didn't want to believe it. Then he would have to show her. Leaning forward he brought his lips to hers. The miko's eyes widened but she didn't move. Her soft lips made him tremble, she was so sweet. Gentle at first he deepened the kiss, she hesitated for a moment so he bit her bottom lip to force her to open her mouth. It was clear she was a stranger to this sort of contact so he would show her the proper way to do it.

Kagome felt his fangs on her lip and she gasped slightly. Sesshomaru took advantage of this and she felt his tongue enter. He teased her own and employed her to follow his example. She had never kissed someone in this fashion and was unsure of how to do so. By the way Sesshomaru was acting he knew this and was giving her a lesson. Timidly she returned the kiss rather hesitantly. It was their first real kiss and she didn't want to disappoint him.

Her soft touch did more to Sesshomaru than he wanted to admit. Her innocence was an aphrodisiac and a demon of less control would have given in. His honor wouldn't allow him to do so however and he found himself cursing the pride he once treasured. No the only time a pair should indulge in that sort of action were mates.

He released her to breath, pulling back he held her tightly and closed his eyes. Did he really want this? Was he going to follow his father? For so long he had thought that path a traitors way but he wanted her as more than just a bed partner. Her intellect and innocence was two other factors, those along with her playful nature and natural maternal instincts made her the perfect woman. How could that be when she was human? Was that why she was perfect? Could it be that the short life of the humans gave them more of an insight into the proper way of life? It was just her, no other woman, mortal or not had ever made him feel even the slightest of attraction. She was unique in more ways than one.

Kagome was totally confused at this point. What in the hell was going on? First he kidnapped her, second he insulted her for weeks, third he got jealous, then he got protective, after that he brought her to his castle, and now he just kissed her and was currently holding her to his chest in a grip that was close to crushing her shoulder. He had his eyes closed and looked as if he was battling himself. She was cradled in the crook of his right arm so that her head rested on his shoulder and his forearm was wrapped around her arm and lay across her chest. He didn't seem to notice, that or he didn't mind, that his hand rested on her torso just below her left breast.

Sesshomaru was fully aware of his hand and even though he found it inappropriate there was no desire in him to remove it. How to proceed from here was his biggest concern. Kagome didn't know about the Inu fashion of courting. It wasn't complicated just dangerous. Both parties had to met the family of the other. It would be simple for him to revisit her future but the only family he had left was his mother. That was the problem, his mother was the reason he hated humans. It had been the one thing she had bothered to teach him. There was no telling how she would react to the news of him falling in love with one. It didn't matter to him in the least what she thought but there was the chance that the woman would give Kagome a test that her human body wouldn't be able to handle.

The biggest problem that Kagome had was trying to figure out what Sesshomaru was thinking. It was really hard to decipher the tiny changes in his mask. Right now it involved her because his hold tightened and it took all of her will power to keep herself from gasping in pain.

The miko in his grip stiffened and a warm holy aura emanated from her tiny form. Slightly burned Sesshomaru loosened his hold and when the power retracted he stopped. For the time being he was content on just holding her to his chest.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The screech of his retainer made a rather feral growl escape Sesshomaru. The sound stopped the toad in his tracks and the sight of his lord holding the miko was just a little to much. "The outer wall is under attack, milord, it's the demon slayer that traveled with the miko." His gaze shifted between the demon and the girl in his arms he made a note to question the girl later. "There is a man with her that I've never seen before."

"Sango?" Kagome asked. "Why would she be trying to break the barrier?"

"I don't know," The toad snapped out of habit. A death glare from the demon lord made him put more respect into his tone. "She came out of no where."

"Why do you concern us with this matter," Sesshomaru's face was blank but the slightest hint of agitation was evident in his voice. "The shield can not be breached by anyone I do not deem worthy."

"Well it's the fox kit," Jaken's voice had lowered and he was afraid to continue. "He was at the edge of the barrier and somehow the tajiya was able to pull him through to the other side."

Kagome jumped to her feet, Sesshomaru's hold on her had been broken when a flash of miko energy surrounded her body. She was gone before even Sesshomaru could get up. One his own feet in a matter of seconds the demon followed the girl his own speed much greater. Even as fast as he was the distance that the girl had covered amazed even him. Grabbing her around the waist he lifted her off of her feet. They were just inside the front doors a good quarter of a mile away from his study.

"I don't know how they got the pup out of the barrier but I won't risk them pulling you out too," Sesshomaru growled out his newest order. "I'll retrieve the kit."

"I'm not going to sit back and watch Shippo get hurt! I don't know what's wrong with Sango but I can't let her harm him!"

Narrowing his golden eyes he gave Kagome a silent order to stay where she was, "Rican is controlling her. The stench of Naraku has permeated the air even as far as here. Stay where you are."

He was gone before she could object. She had never listened to a demon before so she wasn't going to start now. The great doors that separated her from the gardens would prove a challenge. Sesshomaru was strong enough to open them but seeing as how he had shut them tight there was no way she'd get the blockade out of her way. There was a group of vines outside the kitchen window, she could use those to get to the ground. Luckily Sesshomaru hadn't seen the need to purchase glass for the portal a new luxury such as that was useless in a fortress.

Unfortunately the vines were those of a white rose and had small but painful prickles on them. Cursing her luck Kagome settled on using one of the table cloths as a guard against the thorns. Wrapping the fabric around her hand Kagome slide down the vine without a scratch. Her triumph over the door was cut short when she saw Sango holding Shippo but the tail dangling him just beyond the barrier. Even at such a distance Kagome could see the cruel smile on her sister's face.

A jab of pain entered her chest and Kagome felt hot tears gather at the corner of her eyes. Why was Sango doing this? She had to snap out of it the tajiya was to strong to have to obey Rican. Running as fast as she was able to Kagome headed for the barrier.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sango could see what she was doing, could feel it, but she couldn't control it. Shippo was crying in her hand, his little body suspended from the ground. She didn't want to do this. Shippo was one of her family he had been ever since their group had gotten together.

'You do want to do this.' the deep voice of Rican echoed in her head. The venom of his words stung. 'They didn't appreciate you. It was always Sango do this or Sango do that. They never thought once about the fact that you needed protecting. I can give you that and so much more. All you need to do is kill the brat and dog then bring Kagome to me.'

Was he stupid? Sango knew that the others cared about her. Sure they did rely on her a lot but that was an honor not a hex. She couldn't hurt them she wouldn't. It was so hard to not obey him her arms were frozen and her head clouded.

Shippo's sobs pounded in her ears but they did little to help her regain control. "Sango! Please stop!" That was Kagome! Where was she? Was she safe?

"Let him go Sango!" The miko's voice seemed to surround her and the fog lifted slightly. "I know you don't want to hurt him!"

Rican felt his power break and wasn't about to stick around to fight a ticked off Inu and a steaming miko. He vanished before the others could notice and retreated for Naraku's castle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sesshomaru snarled at the miko who had purposely disobeyed him. He would deal with her later his number one priority was to catch that little bastard that had run like a coward. The wind that whipped by was refreshing and if it wasn't for the foul smell of Naraku it would have been a perfect jog.

The trail was fresh and his quarry slow. This time, once he captured the incarnation, it would die, he'd make sure of it. Once that was done then he would go back and perhaps lock himself and Kagome in a room so he could both teach her a lesson for not listening and to explain what he intended.

Rican Stumbled, he should have known not to rely on a woman's heart. They seemed to be so problematic. Changing at the slightest whim of themselves or the other females around them. The Inu was catching up at a blinding speed and it wouldn't be possible to escape, might as well give in a fight.

Skidding to a stop Rican planted his feet firmly on the ground and drew his sword for the last time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sango collapsed when Rican's power broke. Shippo hit the ground face first and bolted for the barrier and safety. Once he was through Rin ran up to him and inspected the little fox to make sure her friend wasn't hurt. Not risking anything Rin began to drag the protesting fox towards the castle to further her investigation.

After the kids were at a good distance Kagome ran to Sango's side. She was breathing but the control that Rican had used had sapped away the slayer's energy. Kagome couldn't leave the force field and Sango couldn't enter so the miko couldn't help her friend. The demon energy that separated them was to strong to break with just her power and it wouldn't go through to the other side.

How had Sango got Shippo out? If there was a way to do it then there was a way to bring Sango in. A plastic bottle, that until now had gone unnoticed, lay beside the limp girl. It was one that Kagome had brought from home to use as a water bottle. The clear liquid was spilled onto the ground turning the grass into a small patch of swampy water. Only a few drops were left and they were outside the force field. Was that how she had done it?

Her science lessons flooded back to her, of course! Water was a universal transfer agent. It eased the shift between one thing and another. If that property was real then by covering her hand in water Sango would have been able to break the barrier for just long enough to pull Shippo out.

A wet spot on her side of the field proved her point because it told her Shippo had been drenched in water as well so that the barrier wouldn't stop him from leaving. She couldn't just leave Sango so how was she going to get water?

Despair set in and Kagome dropped to her bottom, pulling her knees to her chest she tried to think of a way to get Sango safely in. Nothing came to her and her slight depression deepened about to give up the soft glow of blue from around her neck drew Kagome's attention to the tear drop shaped pendant that Kamichi had given her. The glow darkened to a deeper blue and the puddle of water that was left from Shippo's early bath took on a new form as it rose into the air.

A second later the cute little half nymph stood before the miko with a worried expression on her face.

"What bothers you so Kagome?" The girl asked her fishlike ears dropping, "Your happiness left and the river began to rage."

Still a little stunned at her friends appearance it didn't take long before Kagome realized her rude silence.

She nodded in Sango's direction, "I need to get her through the barrier to make sure that she'll be okay. In order to do that I need a lot of water."

Kamichi began to laugh her soft voice like the water against a rock, "I am the water Kagome. I'll bring her in." Taking the liberty upon herself Kamichi easily walked through the barrier and making sure Sango was covered in water, brought the girl inside of the wall of demonic energy. "Please Kagome be happy. If you're sad then the river becomes worse then it was before you came along."

"I'm sorry Kamichi," Kagome felt bad for the unintentional pain that she had caused the nymph. "I was just confused and now with everything happening I don't know what to do."

"You were happy when that demon was with you," Kamichi braced Sango's right side while Kagome took her left.

"Wait! You were spying on us!" Kagome almost dropped Sango.

The light blue color that was Kamichi's blush spread across the nymph's face, "Not spying just checking on my friend. You're bonded to the river and to me as well I can't let you be unhappy so I was just making sure that he was safe for you."

It warmed Kagome to hear that, so she shared a bond with one more person, for every night there is a day and for every up there is a down. Right now she might have went down but it was just turning dawn to a new day.

Reviews: Thanks for all of your kind words they really help a lot.

I'm so sorry for the wait I had so much to do. New job has me going up to nine hours a day, that with school and War of WorldCraft have me booked.


	19. Chapter 19: Your Mother?

For those of you who didn't know about the property of water it is known as the universal transfer agent from one plane to the next. Its mentioned briefly in the bible( For those of you who haven't read it it's in there.) From heaven to hell a medium is needed that medium is earth and the water there smoothes the passage from one to another. If you have ever watched the movie Constantine it is used in that fashion for them to safely pass in and out of hell. (How you do that safely I don't know. Lol.)

Disclaimer: I don't own any or part of the characters accept for my oc.

Chapter 19: Your Mother?

Rican could feel it, the rage that was coming for him. Had he gone too far? Was this Naraku's plan all along? To see the budding romance between the girl and Inu up close? The only thing he could do was fight.

The dog came from behind, he hadn't expected the rush. Spinning it was all he could do to bring his sword up to block. Almost as soon as their swords touched the pressure was gone and so was the Inu. What was it doing? Stalking him? No it was playing with him. The tap of boots on dirt was enough of a warning and Rican swung his sword in a wide circle. One moment the demon was there but the next he was gone. The Inu was fast!

"I see why Naraku made you one who controlled others," The lord's mocking voice wasn't behind or in front of him it was all around. "I do believe that a mountain could dodge that sword of yours."

Pompous assed demon! How dare he make fun of him! Gathering his demonic aura in as tight a sphere as he could Rican brought on his camouflage barrier. It had worked during his brief period of controlling the priestess so it should work now.

Sesshomaru had easily dodged the poorly aimed swing but the barrier the vile demon used had masked the others scent in a cloud of noxious fumes. With his nose over powered Sesshomaru found himself stunned for a moment. A moment to long. Not waiting for his opponent to recover Rican brought his sword forward moving barrier and all. His blade hit hard armor then solid flesh.

Sesshomaru growled slightly as the unseen blade pierced his armor and tore trough his stomach. It wasn't a serious wound but a damn annoying one.

"That must have stung," Rican jeered. He had no idea at how little his effort had done. "Try to fight something you can't see."

"Not seeing and not caring are two different things," Sesshomaru ran a hand across his stomach and licked the crimson blood from his fingers. "Do you truly think you can beat this Sesshomaru?"

Disturbed at the calmness that his opponent used while drinking his own blood made Rican lost focus and his shield wavered just enough that Sesshomaru got his scent again. No wonder Naraku had wanted to absorb the demon lord. Such power and grace was nearly unheard of in this time. Giving no time to ponder on power Sesshomaru came at the incarnation. The man had to die, for putting Kagome and Rin in such danger.

The green glow of poisoned claws snagged Rican's attention a moment later than was safe. The hot stink of burning skin sent the apparition to the ground in a shot of agony. Damn his weak body, why couldn't Naraku have made him just a little more than a puppet master?

"What is Naraku's plan?" Sesshomaru asked looking down upon the pitiful thing before him. "Did he wish Kagome dead or something more?"

"He wishes nothing but death upon his enemies," Rican snorted. Pleasantries were long forgotten. "I on the other hand had different plans. Maybe ones similar to your own."

Sesshomaru snarled his calm resolve to kill the bastard slowly vanished and a long drawn out torture was taking its place. "Keep silent rat."

"My have we hit a sore spot?" Rican saw his chance to anger the demon enough to make him lose focus. It would be a perfect time to run. "Would you like me to detail my plans? We can compare them if you like."

Filthy vermin. It was trying to rile him and the worse part was that it was working. Focus on the task at hand and end the problem with one go. Drawing the Tokijin Sesshomaru stepped forward telling Rican that his plan wouldn't work if the demon lord shut him up before he could anger him enough. With the end in sight Rican drew upon his second skill, luckily for him Naraku had foreseen something like this and had a backup plan.

Rican's body caused the Ogre War God no friction as the demon sword sliced him in half. Sesshomaru never noticed the cruel smile that played on Rican's lips as he died.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome paced the hall in front of her room. Sango was inside on her bed still unconscious. Her wounds were awful even though they weren't really physical. That Rican monster was the one who had done it. Just wait until she could get her hands on him. That monster would regret ever laying a hand on her sister.

"Pacing won't help her recover," Kamichi said as she opened the chamber door and peered out curiously. Her pale hair was a little mused and swirled about her shoulders. "She just woke up and is asking for you."

Felling guilty Kagome followed Kamichi into the bedroom. Sango was propped up on a mountain of pillows covered in a thick western styled quilt. Other than a bandage on her head there was no outward signs of injury.

Kagome felt like crying but Sango beat her to it. For the first time that Kagome could remember Sango all but burst into tears. Startled Kagome ran to her friends bed along with Kamichi in a desperate attempt to comfort her.

"Sango what's wrong?" Kagome didn't understand.

"I wasn't strong enough," The tajiya sobbed. "I couldn't stop him. Just like I couldn't stop Kohaku I would have killed Shippo and you and all of the others if he had of just told me to."

"But you didn't!" Kagome clutched Sango's shoulders and held her to the bed so that the other girl couldn't hurt herself anymore. "You fought him and got free. You didn't hurt me or Shippo. If you had truly been weak than Shippo would be dead. You had plenty of opportunity to kill him but didn't."

"Yeah I saw," Kamichi agreed earning herself a curious glance from Kagome. Realizing her accidental confession Kamichi turned a deep shade of blue.

"You didn't show up until after Sango passed out," Kagome raised a knowing eyebrow. "didn't you?"

"Of course," Kamichi mumbled. "I'll go play with the kids in the garden while you two catch up." Before any more questions could be asked the water nymph disappeared into a soft mist. When the water had been evaporated the two other women were left in an amused silence.

"She seems a little different," Sango said her heart a little lighter from Kagome's praise and Kamichi's slip. "Who is she?"

"A half water nymph," Kagome was relieved that they had changed the subject. "She has a hard time controlling the emotions that the river that she is connected to has. Its not much different from Inu-Yasha and his erratic demon transformations."

"I know that tone," Sango teased arranging herself into a much more comfortable position on the pillows. "You are scheming something. You used that tone every time you had a plan to return home without Inu-Yasha. What are you planning?"

"Something that I'll need your help with," Kagome replied sheepishly. "That is once I convince Sesshomaru of something."

Sango tried to cross her arms but wasn't quite able so she settled for just grasping her fingers together. "I don't like the sound of that. He'd kill you first."

"You might be right but I have to try."

"What do you have to convince him of?"

"To let Inu-Yasha come to the palace or to let me go to him."

Sango's eyes widened, "You want to go back to Inu-Yasha? But I thought that you wanted to be here with Sesshomaru."

"I do want to stay here," Kagome explained. She looked around her to be sure Kamichi wasn't spying again. "I want to get Inu-Yasha and Kamichi together. I can't do that so long as Sesshomaru won't let me out of the barrier."

"You're going to have an escort you know."

Kagome sighed, "Yeah I know."

"An escort to where?" Kagome never noticed the Taiyouki enter the room and if the expression on Sango's face was any indication the slayer hadn't either.

Kagome turned to look at her host, "I want to go see Inu-Yasha."

"No," Sesshomaru turned towards the door. "Follow me we need to talk."

Kagome was about to retort but thought better of it seeing as how the demon lord was allowing Sango to stay. They walked to the western end of the palace to a room that didn't seem to be used very much. Actually none of the rooms in the western style palace looked as if they had ever been used. Inside of the dusty chamber was a bed much larger than any of the others that she had seen, it had larger curtains of a somewhat better quality as well.

"Is this your room?" Kagome couldn't help but ask.

"Yes," Sesshomaru closed the door which seemed just as big and heavy as the front gate. "Why did you disobey me?" There was nothing in his voice that hinted at emotion but Kagome could see the slightest glint of anger in his eyes.

"Honor," She spoke in a language that she knew he understood. "Sango is my friend and I couldn't leave her salvation up to you when I could help just as much."

"If my barrier hadn't of been there he would of killed you."

"He didn't," Kagome reasoned. "I'm safe. Besides I just want to talk to Inu-Yasha."

"That isn't what we are discussing," Sesshomaru said. "If you plan on introducing that nymph to my brother I will allow it so long as I am there. That will wait until you learn that you should listen better."

"Wait you're not going to keep me in here until I do are you?"

"…"

"No."

"…"

"Fine I'll listen."

"You will take off running as soon as I open that door."

Kagome's shoulders dropped. How could he know that?

"You are to much like Rin," Sesshomaru answered the unasked question. "You will be meeting my mother."

"Well that came out of no where," Kagome said. "why do you want me to meet her?"

"I will only ask this once more," He said softly. "How do you feel about me, Kagome."

By using her name he got through. Hadn't she already told him how she felt?

"I um," She wasn't sure about how to say it again. "I love you."

"Then you will met my mother," Sesshomaru accepted her answer with little question for even though she had stuttered he had known she spoke the truth. "It is required for a parent to met the future mate of their child. She is the only one left and if it wasn't for this requirement I wouldn't bother."

"Mate!?"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, he had forgotten to ask her hadn't he? "If you accept me."

Kagome was speechless. She hadn't seen that coming. Okay he had been acting really protective as of late but to take her as his mate. It wasn't what she had expected from him.

"You would take me like I am?"

On the outside Sesshomaru stayed emotionless but on the inside he flinched. She didn't trust his judgment. Not that he blamed her. How many times had he tried to kill her? How long ago had it been that he would have sliced her in half just for looking at him?

"Yes," He finally answered. "I will take you as you are." He turned to the door only pausing once to say. "Make yourself comfortable in this room for it is where you shall sleep from now on." He left then.

Kagome was awestruck. What was going on? Was he serious about taking her as his mate. Hold on a second! He had said she would be his mate without even asking her! That conceited bastard! Who did he truly think he was!? The great lord Sesshomaru or not he wasn't going to make her do anything. It would be on her terms that they got married or mated or what ever he wanted to call it. If it wasn't for the fact he had put her inside a room with tiny windows and a giant door she would have went after him and beat the fact into the Inu. As of now however she would have to be content in cleaning the dust away and plotting her lesson that Sesshomaru would be taught when he came to let her out.

**Reviews: Thanks for so many great reviews guys they really help.**

**I'm sorry it took so long. There was several family issues that had to be taken care of. Please don't stop reading just because I'm lazy. I'll get the next one out sooner I promise. **


	20. Chapter 20: Not Yet

On to the next chap.

**Warning: Sour Limenade Just a little**

**Disclaimer: I only own what has come out of my head. This story and my oc's. The rest doesn't belong to me but I'm using it anyway.**

Chapter 20: Not Yet

"Open the door!" Kagome demanded, "I know you're out there!"

Indeed Sesshomaru was outside the door. He was also fully aware of the angry miko inside the room. He wasn't about to enter so long as she had the curtain rod in her hands holding it much like a club. It was bad for his health.

"I will open the door when you put down the rod, miko."

The door shuddered as the girl hit it with the rod. There was no danger of it breaking but the force used made Sesshomaru rethink letting her out.

"My name is Kagome!" She all but screamed.

If the woman was like this now it was scary to think about what she would be like with a pup. He had faced many great demons without flinching but at that moment in time he truly was scared. This could actually kill him.

"I will open the door when you put the rod down." He could probably handle her but taking that risk wasn't in his plans.

"…"

The inside of the room had gone quiet. Sesshomaru's instinct was to run but being the stoic demon he was Sesshomaru braced himself and moved closer to the door. Just as he had reached out to touch the door's lock a loud blast shook the wood and left a stunned demon lord staring at the large splintered crack running down the door's center.

"Next arrow I shoot that door is coming down!" The muffled warning from inside the room dragged Sesshomaru's attention back to the immediate threat. How in the hell did she get her bow and arrows in there? She hadn't had them before. That mystery would have to wait because he could already feel the holy energy gathering. "Open it!"

Well this was a first for him. Much like an obedient puppy Sesshomaru pushed the broken door open and slide to the side trying to stay out of the miko's line of sight. It didn't work to well for he found her standing at the entryway holding her bow in one hand and an arrow in the other. He really wanted to know how she got them. A true mystery one that if he didn't be careful he wouldn't live to solve.

"First things first!" Kagome said. "You don't assume anything about me! Ask first do second. Next lock me in a room like that again and the door won't be the only thing I shoot."

Sesshomaru took the open threats to consideration. It was the first time in a long time that he wanted to run away from something, to tell the truth there wasn't really anything he would run from, before now that is.

"Well?"

Was he supposed to apologize? How did that go again? He wasn't use to something like this. He had never done anything in the past to warrant that he apologize. Therefore he did the one thing he could think of at the time. He kissed her. It would at least shut her up until he could come up with a better idea.

Kagome seemed to melt against him. Her anger wasn't forgotten but put on the backburner for a little while. She found it was soft at first but after a moment he seemed to decide upon something and all but forced his way past her teeth and into her mouth. Still not sure about how to return it Kagome just imitated Sesshomaru's actions. It wasn't fair he was cheating. Trying to make her forgive him. It was working for now but later he wouldn't be so lucky.

Knowing full well he couldn't go to far yet Sesshomaru lifted Kagome into his arms and still keeping her lips to his moved them both to the bed. She wasn't used to kisses and she sure in hell wasn't used to this. Sesshomaru lay above her leaning on his right elbow while his hand was tangled firmly in her hair. Kagome felt like saying something but her mouth was occupied and nothing came to mind that would fit in that point of time.

He began at her neck. Gently kissing from her jaw to collar bone. Soft kisses that made Kagome shiver with sensations that she had never felt before. If he had of stopped there she might have been alright but he continued. Her kimono was no barrier as he slide the collar down several inches. He trailed kisses down the valley of her breasts yet never went as far as uncovering them. It took all of his effort to prevent the full removal of the garments. With a shaking hand he began to return to her mouth.

Having used his only hand to push her kimono down he was settling his own weight fully upon her. The pressure of his body heightened the sensations she felt and Kagome found herself wanting more. Unsure of how to proceed Kagome twisted her hands into his hair and gently lifted his mouth to hers helping his slow progress along. Her eagerness surprised him and Sesshomaru obliged willingly.

She felt so small beneath him. It would be so easy to break tradition and follow through with his plans now. It wouldn't be hard. Just a simple removal of clothing was all that had to be done. It would only take one claw to do that and if Kagome aided he wouldn't even need that. The scent of the miko's arousal twisted around him in a painful cloud. Inu-Youkai or not she deserved a proper mating. It was only fitting. Why now? Damn his honor! Why did it always get in the way? His mother wouldn't care in the least. Why did he even feel the need to follow that tradition?

No matter how much he wanted to erase the innocence from the girl he couldn't. He was Sesshomaru, Lord of the West and heir to the InuTaisho. He was honor bound to present the female with all he had. That included his traditions. Tomorrow. He would take her to the palace of his mother tomorrow. It would be done. Then a short visit to that future of Kagome's and he could have her. No one else would be able to touch her then.

Kagome both regretted and thanked the Kami's that they stopped. Hadn't she promised her mother not to be one of those sluts that just slept with their boyfriend because they wanted to? She couldn't lower herself to that just yet. Sesshomaru said they would be mates. After she met his mother then it would be alright. Everything would be alright. It had to be. Didn't it?

Sensing her confusion and worry Sesshomaru rolled onto his right side and just rested there. He thought she would get up and run from him or to yell at him but she didn't. She just lay there for a moment before turning and burying her face in his chest. The salty sting of tears hit him hard. Why was she crying?

"Kagome why are you crying?"

"I-I don't know," She shuddered with a silent sob. Her body hurt for some reason. She had never felt like this before. It was as if her body would just die if he left. If he got up and went to a different room she was afraid some part of her would leave to.

Unknown to her Sesshomaru had the same feeling. If she was to walk away how would he react? He didn't know exactly but it wouldn't be good for who ever was within striking distance.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Once more Jaken's voice interrupted them. This time Sesshomaru glared at the intruder with murder in his eyes. Seeing his master and the miko in such a compromising position Jaken squeaked and attempted to grovel but only succeeded in hitting his head on the ground effectively dazing himself. "Forgive me milord! I only wanted to inform you that your worthless half brother Inu-Yasha has come to the gates asking for the tajiya and Kagome."

With his murderous glare deepened Sesshomaru stood bringing Kagome up with him. "He'd do best to behave himself." He warned. "If he does not I will kill him."

Kagome didn't want to see Inu-Yasha in her current state. She was sure that she smelt of Sesshomaru and that would only cause a big fight. "Jaken can you please tell him I don't want to come out yet?" She asked hating to do so. "I don't want to talk to him right now."

Not sure what to make of the respectful request he had been given Jaken took the out he had been given and took off running to do the miko's bidding. When he had gone Sesshomaru turned a questioning gaze to Kagome.

"You do not wish to see him?"

"No," She whispered. "I just want to spend a little time with Shippo and Rin right now. I'll talk to him later."

Kagome didn't want to face the crude insults of his brother. They would be there for his scent was covering the miko's and even though his brother was dense the scent of arousal from them both wouldn't go unnoticed by the fool.

"Very well," Sesshomaru said. "I will speak to him myself then. I won't kill him yet." he added the latter when he saw the fearful expression on his miko's face. "I will however keep him in his place." He walked from the room slowly not truly wanting to go. But she was there and she was his. It would be fun to rub this in his brother's face again.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Inu-Yasha are you sure Sango's scent led us here?" Miroku gazed at the great barrier before him. "This place. It is protected by a great evil. If I didn't know better I would say it is your father's castle."

"There is no mistaking it Miroku," Inu-Yasha answered. "Sango, Shippo, Kagome, and even that damn Sesshomaru's scent are out here. Naraku's scent is to. I bet it was that Rican guy that attacked Kagome before that it belongs to."

"Then it was he that took control of Sango?"

"Yeah," Inu-Yasha's face paled and he bared his fangs at the shield. Miroku didn't know what he had seen but realized the invader after the hanyou snarled out the name. "Sesshomaru."

"Its been awhile little brother," Sesshomaru mocked standing just within the barrier. "Why have you come? I do believe you were told before that you are not wanted here."

"Where is Sango?!" Miroku asked, "Is she here?"

"The tajiya is safe."

"Shove it Sesshomaru! Where is Kagome!?"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and stepped forward, all he had to do was go beyond the barrier and Inu-Yasha would smell Kagome's scent all over him. That would be enough of a punishment for now. Then again it would embarrass Kagome and it wasn't his place to do that.

"She doesn't wish to speak to you as of yet," Sesshomaru taunted. "Stand down and accept her choice Halfling. You show to much disrespect for me or mine."

"What do you mean disrespect for your's?" Inu-Yasha hissed stepping as close to his brother as the shield would allow. "Kagome doesn't belong to you."

"Belong to me? No you are right she doesn't belong to me. She is to be my mate however so it is to me her heart does belong."

Sesshomaru smirked as both his brother and the monk stumbled backwards. This was far to easy.

"Where is Sango then? She is alright isn't she?" Miroku didn't think that Kagome would let Sesshomaru do anything to the tajiya but then again he never thought that she would fall for such a cruel demon. "Let us see her at least."

"I'm sorry but until Kagome wishes to speak to you I'm afraid you will remain outside of my home."

"Its my home too!" Inu-Yasha stepped to the shield but found it wouldn't let him in. "He was my dad also."

"You turned away from our father to rest on your own feet little brother," Sesshomaru was growing tired of the useless conversation and wanted to go watch Kagome and the children. "These lands belong to me my dear Inu-Yasha. Now leave or I shall escort you off of my lands."

"Come on Inu-Yasha," Miroku laid a reasonable hand on his friend's shoulder. "Kagome will come to us when she is ready. I'm sure she has her reasons."

"Yeah the biggest damn one is standing in front of us!" There was no reason to Inu-Yasha who didn't want to believe Kagome was the one turning him out. "Its because of him and that stupid game of his that she left."

His game. It seemed like so long ago that he had began it. This outcome was the last one he had expected. Thinking back he would have it no other way. What his brother saw as a sadistic game with the girl's heart Sesshomaru saw as his salvation from a life or colorless eternity. That was another thing. Kagome was powerful but she was human. True the pups she would give him would live beyond her but he didn't just want a child and a memory of her for the life he would be forced to lead. He would need to look into that facet of things as well. She would never become a demon, he didn't want that he wanted his miko Kagome just as she was. He wanted her like that for eternity. Perhaps his mother would know of a way. She did have a few hundred years on him and hid a lot from the world.

"Inu-Yasha you can't get in the barrier and Sesshomaru isn't about to let you in," Miroku tightened his grip on the Inu-Hanyou's shoulder. "We shall wait." He said to Sesshomaru before sliding a sutra from his haori sleeve and placing it on the half demon's neck.

Not able to avoid the spell paper Inu-Yasha froze paralyzed for the time being, "Get this fucking thing off of me!" He yelled his mouth unfortunately the only thing that wasn't stilled by the spell.

Sesshomaru just stood in amused silence as the monk dragged his brother out into the forest by the back of his fire rat haori.

**Reviews: Amazing reviews you guys!! I feel so happy (Sniff) Thank you all. And I once again apologize for my foolish slacking. I hope to finish this one in five or less chapters so the end is near. I might do a sequel but that's up to you guys. **


	21. Chapter 21: Author's Note

Dear readers,

I have had two or three reviews involving the water in the bible thing. I looked back to see what book it was in but I then realized my mistake. It seems that I over looked the fact that not all factions of Christian religion use the exact same version of the bible. The old testament and the new testament are published in several fashions all are mostly the same as the King James version but several have little add-ons and a few deletions.

The bible I have used is known as the Circa. It's a southern stem-off of Christianity that my aunt goes to. She won't tell me where the church is but believe the closest to me is Kentucky. If you have access to the Circan version it is in the old Testament first book. I would delve deeper into the explanation but in order to do that I would have to talk to my aunt about things that are safer left alone.

Sorry if I confused you. :-)


	22. Chapter 22: You said she was human

Chapter 22: You said she was human.

**Wow I'm so happy. 210 reviews, u guys have really been awesome. I'm sorry to say that this must be the last chapter. I'm moving in a little while and having a really big family problem. Don't worry though if you guys want a sequel tell me and I'll be sure to write one as soon as I get a computer back.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha (Walks off crying)**

"I don't know Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered shyly as they approached a large black castle at least twice as big as his. The fact it was big wasn't what worried her it was the dark, creepy, and evil woods that it was nestled in and the fact that the woman who had given birth to the 'killing perfection' waited inside. "This isn't the most pleasant place."

"Indeed," Came the demon's simple answer.

His piece spoken Sesshomaru steeled his inner self to face his mother. The playful yet cruel woman that he so resembled. There were no guards, not that they were needed seeing as how her castle was even more guarded than his own. They passed easily through the gate and began the long journey into the heart of the forbidding fortress.

"Avoid contact and stay behind me," Sesshomaru instructed once they had made it past the front doors. The front hall they stood in was vast and the roof was at such a height that the miko couldn't see it. "She has a tendency to test all those who come before her including myself."

Awed by the eerie corridors Kagome could only nod. She wondered at how Sesshomaru knew where to go. They took so many twists and turns that she wasn't sure which was they was facing. Half an hour passed before they came to a tall wooden door that had the fully transformed images of Inu-Youkai. It held a cold power that was very unlike the warm aura that the doors to Sesshomaru's fortress held.

Sesshomaru hesitated for a second. Kagome was surprised to see a look of disgust on his face. Did he really see his own mother as an inferior being? If his demeanor was any indication then it was true.

Raising a hand the demon lord made as if to knock but was beaten to it by a silky voice that seemed to be a feminine version of Mr. Icicle's. "The door is open."

Growling softly Sesshomaru easily pushed the door open revealing a large room that was decorated in dozens of tapestries and the most expensive looking vases Kagome had ever seen. Compared to the rest of the castle the throne room was a vibrant blossom of color. The brightness of the room was dulled by the presence of a beautiful woman who so resembled Sesshomaru that it was scary. Other than wearing her pelt like a boa and having her hair in a ponytail there was no difference. Well that and the fact that Sesshomaru had a larger frame and no left arm.

"Well," The woman said impatiently. "Where is she?"

"She stands before you," Sesshomaru spat coldly.

Looking about herself the elder Inu snorted. "I see no human."

Starting to be insulted Kagome stepped forward and looked to the woman defiantly. "I'm right here."

The demoness took notice of her now but made no indication as to the presence of a human. In fact she seemed to grow agitated. "Do the two of you take me as a fool?" She asked.

Kagome saw Sesshomaru bite his lip as a cruel growl rumbled in his chest. "Of what do you speak mother?"

"I see no human," The woman cooed amused at her son's threat. "That girl is no human anyone with eyes cam see it. Human once maybe but no more." A mischievous spark appeared in the woman's eyes. "The two of you don't know then?"

"Speak clearly," The demon lord demanded. He had no patience for her games and just wanted this meeting to be over. "I do not wish to waste time here."

"Some son you are," The woman teased. "You're defiantly not the charmer your father was."

"Speak clearly," He repeated.

"Sorry my dear pup but until you learn manners I will do no such thing."

Kagome cleared her throat silencing both mother and son. The mother looked at her calmly but seemed to have a slight pause to her movements. "Please tell me what you mean."

"At least someone has polite mannerisms," the elder demon teased. "Very well. Tell me as of late does your powers seem stronger?"

Kagome nodded, "It took me a little while to gain at least a little control. I'm still not able to stop it when I'm scared or in danger though. I've given even Sesshomaru purifying burns."

At the last sentence Sesshomaru's mother shifted in her throne, "When you approach Sesshomaru does your aura mix with his and cause them both to cancel the other out?"

Now that the miko thought about it they had. With a nod she confirmed the positive answer to that question.

"Have you ever come into contact with a powerful or vast amount of spiritual energy?"

The stone that Kagura had thrown at her was such a thing. Was that what the demon was talking about?

"Then before me stands not a human but a Demi-goddess. What was one has become another. Not a goddess but the closest you can come."

"…" Silence filled the room as the demoness finished. "…" It lasted for what seemed like forever.

"Does this news not please you?" The elder demon finally asked, "It can be reversed but I'm afraid the girl will have to die."

A snarl escaped the demon lord at the very thought of Kagome dying by his mother's hands. The woman before him may have bore him but that was only a minute relationship for her was here and really had no use for her in his quest to become the best.

"You scared me for a minute," His mother said with a smile. "I do not like the fact she is a Demi-Goddess but it is better than a human."

"Human or not I only came to fulfill the tradition that I am honor bound to follow."

"Yes such an inconsiderate son you are. Going for an entire century without coming to visit. You think of no one but yourself."

"Tell me mother. This Demi-Goddess state, will it grant her a longer life?"

For a moment his mother considered his question and seemed to weight her possible answers. "Yes and no. You see she shall be given a much slower rate of aging but unless she gains devotes to honor her and lend her power she will grow old quickly for gods and goddesses who are not worshiped fade into mere legends."

"Devotes?" Kagome didn't understand.

"Worshippers," the woman elaborated. "People who see you as their goddess. A representation of something."

"That factor is already taken care of," Sesshomaru smirked.

"What do you mean?" Kagome was intrigued as to who her devotes were.

"A human child, a demon child, a half-nymph, a tajiya, a monk, perhaps even an Inu-Hanyou and myself."

The miko's eyes widened, she hadn't thought about that. "But most of them will die."

"The humans yes," Sesshomaru's piercing eyes slightly lost their luster for a second. "The demons though shall live. Besides you shall have those under my command as worshippers as well. When able to see their goddess more will believe in her."

"As sweet as this is I do not care to be ignored," The silky voice of the demoness cooed reminding them of her presence. "It seems that any test I try will be purified so you may go." She waved them off as if shooing away irritating servants. "Do visit soon. An trust me any grand pups that I receive shall be more respectful to me than my own."

Agitated at their dismissal Sesshomaru sent one last glare at his mother before whisking Kagome out of the throne room. Not wanting to bother with the corridors the demon took to the air easily clearing a high window. The piercing light above the dark forest was a welcomed sight even though it temporality blinded them both.

The flight seemed longer than it actually was because of their desire for it to be over. An eternity passed before the well came into sight. Not landing Sesshomaru gracefully slide into the well and felt the light sensation of time travel over take him. He didn't like it at all but his stupid pride made him do it.

On the other side he still didn't pause. The smells didn't faze him thanks to the close proximity of his soon to be mate.

Along for the ride Kagome found her lord's impatience amusing. It wasn't like him to rush things. No if his opponent was strong he would play with them for a while but at the moment he wasn't stopping for nothing but a quick hello, a vague explanation, and a hasty retreat.

"Well you're finally back," Her mother said as the two entered the house and moved to the kitchen where Sesshomaru sat Kagome down. "Is something wrong?"

"Well um I don't know how to say it," Kagome suddenly found her shoes the most interesting thing in the world.

"I ask your permission, in order to fulfill my courting duties, if I may take Kagome as my mate."

Slightly startled at the sudden change of events the woman braced herself against the counter and looked between her visitors with a stern look on her face. "The two of you are serious about this?"

Both involved nodded Sesshomaru's was near invisible while Kagome's more than made up for the slight movement with a deep nod of her head.

"You love him?"

Without hesitation Kagome nodded.

"You love her?"

A slight tilt of the demon's head was all the answer that the concern mother needed. "Both of you are sure of this?"

Sesshomaru felt like growling but held it in. Why didn't this woman just say yes? Together the couple nodded again. The mother noticed that Kagome shared enough emotions for them both and Sesshomaru was regal enough to make up for her daughter's slight wildness.

With a sigh she nodded. The day would have come any way but giving her first born over to a demon lord was harder than she thought. How many other mothers had to do that? Why couldn't it have been a quiet doctor or successful lawyer? How come her daughter had decided to wed a demon lord who had the name of 'killing perfection'? Only her Kagome.

"The two of you will have a service here," She added as a demand. "I will not miss the wedding."

Kagome had to cut off Sesshomaru who was about to retort, "I promise we'll have a service."

Without a further word Sesshomaru made them depart. The sooner that they were officially mated the sooner no male would be able to touch her. So long as their bond was unbroken she would be his.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome looked at the bed quite unsure of how to proceed. This would be tricky. Standing behind her Sesshomaru wanted to laugh at the embarrassed an irritated miko. Such innocence was rare in this time.

The demon earned a small 'eep' from Kagome when he wrapped his arm around her waist and slowly lowered her to the bed. His weight against her body sent the awkward but welcomed sensations through her once more. The warmth from him dissolved the last of her thoughts on him being an icy demon lord. Someone with a body that warm just couldn't be made of ice.

Sliding his hand behind her head Sesshomaru entangled his fingers in Kagome's hair and being sure not to harm her with his claws he brought her mouth upward meeting her lips half way. Now familiar with this part of the action Kagome returned the kiss with just as much passion as the other participant. When the kiss finally broke Kagome was gasping for breath. Of course Sesshomaru gave her no time to recover before he moved downward slowly trailing kisses on either side of her neck. Just below her jaw bone he left a small bite that later would become a permanent scar claiming her as his. At his nip Kagome moaned almost causing Sesshomaru to do the same. When finished with her neck the demon lord traveled further south. Slowly down her chest removing any garment that got in his way. The small groans from Kagome was enough to excite him and he knew that anymore would push them both far enough. He wouldn't waste their first time not when he had yet to pierce her. He quickened his trail and came to a stop just above her womanhood. Such a sweet smell he couldn't resist. Running the tip of his tongue within her he reveled in her taste and the gasp of pleasure from Kagome made his breath quicken. Having already removed his armor Sesshomaru slide from his haori and hakamas easily and gently pressed his body to hers. "This will hurt," He whispered. Kagome had no time to react as a sharp pain in her center caused her to cry out in shock. For a moment for a moment the demon didn't move and Kagome felt her own body shift to accommodate him. When the sharp pain had dulled Sesshomaru began a steady rocking of his hips sending Kagome into bliss. Her body seemed to react automatically with his and the gasps and moans were automatic. In her entire life she had never thought anyone could feel this way. At least she never thought she could feel this way with Sesshomaru.

There was no Jaken this time to spoil things. No noises other than their hoarse breathing. Kagome lay against her mate head resting on his chest. Her body hurt, her legs, thighs, and center were the worst. It had frightened her at first but Sesshomaru had assured her not to worry so she settled on not moving for the time being.

"I love you Sesshomaru," Kagome whispered her voice still slightly raspy from her several outcries.

For a moment she got no answer then she heard a deep voice, "I love you as well my Kagome."

"You know something," Kagome said as an after thought. "I just realized something about your game."

"What is that?"

"You won."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Several days later after Kagome and Sesshomaru finally leave their room:**

"Well how was it?" Sango nudged her friend wanting all the details.

"Any good?" Kamichi asked with a smug grin that set Kagome on alert, "Don't worry I didn't watch this time." Kamichi assured.

Trusting her friend Kagome didn't further the matter. After conveying all that she wanted them to know Kagome remembered her original plan. Seeing the spark in her friend's eyes Sango remembered as well.

While Sango kept Kamichi busy Kagome snuck off to find Sesshomaru. He was standing under a tree watching the children play a strange game that seemed to revolve around kicking Jaken. If he didn't have a reputation to uphold he would have joined them.

"You can let Inu-Yasha in now," Kagome said as she approached trying her best to judge his reaction.

"You wish to see the hanyou?"

"Kinda Sorta."

Not familiar with the expression Sesshomaru just looked at his mate with his trademark scowl.

"It means I want to see him for another reason."

"What may I ask this reason is," He had a clue but was weary of the plan.

"You know," Kagome smiled in a very Rin-like manner.

"I do believe you're too late my love," Sesshomaru had turned away from Kagome to look at the barrier.

To Kagome's surprise Kamichi had escaped and stood in a deep argument about something with Inu-Yasha. Probably about the fact she could let him in if she wanted yet she refused to do so. Miroku just stood out of the way with Kirara on his shoulder looking at the hanyou's with an anticipating grin.

Kagome huffed, she was to late indeed. Oh well she still had Sango and Miroku to work on and who knows maybe she could still help Kamichi and Inu-Yasha out. Not to mention of how cute a couple Shippo and Rin would be when they got older. The fun was just starting.

**An there it is. I'm sorry to say my last chapter to this story. I was thinking of a sequel but not to sure about one. Following this is a few hints as to what's in store if I do make one.**

**1.**** Rican is not dead. Remember Naraku gave him a second ability. He will be back in the next one.**

**2.**** Kagome and Sesshomaru now have more to worry about than jewel shards when they find themselves with a litter of three triplets all boys.**

**3.**** They have a fourth child this time a girl.**

**4.**** The quest for the jewel will continue this time with more friends and more enemies not to mention a pregnant miko and three Inu-Hanyou boys running around trying to be just like their father.**

**5.**** Naraku himself gets involved. **


End file.
